El susurro
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Izuna ha sido asesinado a orillas del río, pero Madara consigue llegar en su momento final para escucharle decir sus últimos susurros. Movido por el odio y el dolor por la muerte de su hermano, clamará justicia para el asesino de Izuna. Madara verá su oportunidad de encontrar al asesino y demostrar su orgullo en la mayor competición por el contrato feudal de los Senju.
1. El susurro

Capítulo 1: El susurro.

Un rayo cruzó el nublado cielo. El estruendo podía escucharse en todo el clan. En aquella época del año eran típicas las lluvias torrenciales, pero ésta era diferente, Madara lo sabía. Su hermano aún no había vuelto de su entrenamiento y eso le preocupaba. Izuna siempre había sido muy responsable… pero hacía un par de meses que llegaba tarde de sus entrenamientos. Algo ocurría, pero no estaba seguro del motivo que podía estar retrasando a su hermano.

\- Hijo… siéntate a cenar algo – escuchó a su padre con esa voz ronca pero, a la vez, con cierto toque de ternura.

\- Me preocupa mi hermano. La tormenta está empeorando.

\- No te preocupes tanto. Ya sabes que a veces Izuna se retrasa.

\- Sí, últimamente está algo extraño.

\- Estará preparando algo para sus alumnos. No te preocupes. Vendrá enseguida. Izuna odia las tormentas.

\- Lo sé.

Izuna era el ojito derecho de su padre, Madara lo sabía. Era el pequeño de la familia, el niño consentido pero todos le adoraban. A sus veintitrés años, aún seguía pensando como un adolescente. Le gustaba su libertad y odiaba las responsabilidades, pero para su suerte, Madara era el primer hijo, el que heredaría el clan Uchiha, el que tendría que soportar sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades de ser un buen líder para su clan.

Los pasos nerviosos de Madara no dejaban cenar tranquilos a sus padres, pero Tajima trató de no centrarse en su hijo y en cómo miraba la ventana cada vez que la cruzaba. Se le notaba preocupado por su hermano pequeño. Tajima sonrió y posó sus ojos en su bella esposa, que tomaba un sorbo de su té verde.

\- La familia Senju está buscando una nueva alianza para su defensa – comentó.

\- ¿La familia Senju? – susurró su esposa – son una familia noble, uno de los mayores dominios feudales en estas tierras. Sería muy beneficioso contar con un pacto con ellos.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo. Izuna ha decidido asistir a las pruebas.

Madara se tensó al escuchar aquello. Conocía muy bien esas pruebas. Todos los ninjas de la región querrían ese contrato porque mantendría a su clan bajo la economía de una casa con grandes recursos. Garantizaría la subsistencia de muchos si conseguían ese pacto. Para los Uchiha era un trato jugoso y sobre todo… algo que tenían asimilado que podrían conseguir. Eran los mejores guerreros a ese lado del arroyo. Todos los clanes temían a los Uchiha pero aun así… también los odiaban. Un clan temido, deseado y odiado al mismo tiempo por su fuerza, su orgullo y su valentía.

\- No creo que Izuna esté preparado para esas pruebas – remarcó Madara – debería ir yo.

\- No vas a competir tú, Madara – comentó su padre con seriedad.

\- Pero, papá… sabes que puede morir allí y yo estoy más preparado que mi hermano.

\- Tú serás un buen líder algún día para este clan. No voy a ponerte en peligro ni a poner en riesgo a todo el clan. Todos desearían tu muerte para destruirnos. No pondré jamás en riesgo a mi primogénito. Izuna lo hará bien.

\- Los otros clanes no tienen nada que hacer contra mí, puedo vencerles a todos.

\- Van clanes poderosos, Madara. Nunca hay que subestimar a nuestros enemigos. He escuchado además que los Namikaze querían convencer a los Senju para que les dejasen aconsejarles a nivel político.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a su esposa como a Madara. Hacía años que ese clan estaba prácticamente extinto. Los rumores sobre su debilidad habían corrido como la pólvora por todo el territorio. Ya nadie temía a los Namikaze. Habían sido en su tiempo importantes por su inteligencia, por su puerto y su comercio, pero ahora… ya nadie les consideraba un peligro. Simples comerciantes que no podían defenderse.

\- Estás de broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó Madara con una leve sonrisa – Un clan guerrero como los Senju jamás cogería el consejo de un clan incapaz de demostrar su fuerza. Los Namikaze no son guerreros.

\- Lo fueron en su tiempo, Madara.

\- Pero su tiempo acabó. Son inútiles en un campo de batalla, sólo molestarían. ¿Quién escuchará los consejos de un clan que no es capaz de librar una batalla?

\- Son inteligentes.

\- No lo discuto, pero la inteligencia no es algo que les vaya a salvar de su extinción. Si no consiguen demostrar que aún sirven para algo, ese clan está condenado a desaparecer lentamente.

\- Serían buenos consejeros.

\- Puesto al que no llegarán jamás. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, papá – aclaró Madara – primero quieren ver tu valía antes de decidir confiar en ti. El clan Namikaze ya no es un clan de guerreros, jamás demostrarán que son dignos de tal puesto. Se lo darán al clan que gane esa competición y todos sabemos que serán los Uchiha.

\- Los Hatake también participan y los Uzumaki, incluso los Hyuuga.

\- Entonces olvídate de la idea que le den a los Namikaze el puesto político – sonrió Madara – no podrían vencer a ninguna de esas familias en un combate. Todos sabemos que los Namikaze ya no pueden ni siquiera defenderse.

\- Quizá ése es su problema, aunque algunos rumores hablan de un chico Namikaze, de un genio.

\- Sólo son rumores. Quizá se lo han inventado para que dejen de saquearles.

\- Mañana habrá una reunión para elegir a los candidatos que participarán en la batalla final por ganarse el favor de la familia Senju.

\- Pues Izuna debería estar descansando en vez de estar por ahí con esta tormenta.

\- Ve a buscarle entonces. No podemos permitirnos que enferme antes del gran campeonato.

\- Sí, padre.

Madara salió del calor de su casa para sumergirse en aquella intensa lluvia, en la fría brisa y en los rayos que iluminaban levemente su camino. Sabía dónde solía entrenar su hermano, demasiado cerca del río que separaba los dominios Uchiha de los Hatake y los Namikaze, aunque realmente… sólo con los Hatake tenían problemas. Nunca antes había visto a un Namikaze alejarse tanto de su pequeño poblado para ir al río y menos… a entrenar.

Diez minutos corriendo entre la maleza del bosque y, finalmente, consiguió escuchar el agua del río fluyendo. No estaba lejos. Izuna siempre acudía a ese río a entrenar. Le encantaba aquel silencioso lugar escondido entre la densa vegetación. Madara terminó de dar los últimos pasos y apartó una gran rama de uno de los árboles para ver el río. Estaba empapado y quería volver rápido a su casa, pero allí no parecía haber nadie. Eso era muy extraño, sobre todo cuando podía ver un par de kunais clavados en unas dianas que colgaban de la rama de un árbol al otro lado del arroyo. Su hermano siempre iba allí.

Se acercó hasta río. Quería cruzarlo para recoger los kunais que su hermano había dejado en la diana. El agua estaba fría y la lluvia empezó a cambiar a aguanieve. Madara abrió la palma de su mano dejando que los copos de nieve cayesen encima de sus guantes negros.

Al principio pensó que el río no sería muy profundo, pero pronto descubrió que no era así. El agua le llegaba por las rodillas en aquella zona por la que estaba cruzando, pero no le importó mojarse más pese al frío que recorría sus piernas. Cruzó al otro lado y recogió los kunais con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la empuñadura. Cuando quiso volver, metió la bota negra en el agua de nuevo quedándose un segundo paralizado.

El agua en aquella orilla no era tan clara como al otro lado. Tenía un toque rojizo que identificó como sangre. Inmediatamente, se puso a la defensiva y miró a ambos lados del río hasta que identificó un bulto oscuro un poco más arriba.

\- Izuna – gritó Madara empezando a correr hacia aquella figura que permanecía inmóvil junto a la orilla.

Cogió a su hermano por las axilas y tiró de él para sacar la mitad de su cuerpo de la fría agua. Temblaba por el frío y sabía que estaba sufriendo de hipotermia. Quitándose la prenda de abrigo que llevaba, se la colocó a su hermano tratando que entrase en calor pese a que toda la ropa estaba empapada.

\- Vamos, Izuna, todo estará bien. Aguanta un poco. Voy a llevarte a casa.

\- Na… - escuchó que intentaba pronunciar con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- No hables, ¿vale? Te vas a poner bien.

Madara trataba de encontrar la herida para poder ayudarle, pero cuando lo hizo, supo que aquel era el final del viaje de su hermano. Quien lo hubiera hecho, había atravesado certeramente el pulmón derecho, se ahogaba él mismo en su sangre pese a que tosía parte de ella.

\- Mi – pronunció una última vez su hermano antes de sucumbir a su último aliento.

\- No, no, no. ¡IZUNA! – gritó su hermano pero al ver que ya no respondía, al ver aquellos ojos abiertos que le observaban, cerró sus párpados con cuidado derramando las más dolorosas lágrimas de su vida.

Con cierta fuerza, apretó el rostro de su hermano pequeño contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas se mezclaban con aquellos copos de nieve y cayendo todo encima del rostro de Izuna. Apoyó su frente contra la de su hermano, acariciando con suavidad su fría y pálida mejilla, como si la cercanía de su aliento pudiera insuflarle un poco más de vida, pero no fue así.

Aquella noche, cuando volvió al clan con el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos, todos supieron que sería una larga noche. Lo velaron como nunca antes se había velado en aquel clan y es que… ver a Tajima y a su esposa hundidos en el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo pequeño, hizo que todos en el clan deseasen la más absoluta de las venganzas.

\- Voy a encontrar al que hizo esto – dijo Madara mientras observaba cómo las llamas de la pila funeraria iluminaba aquella oscura noche.

\- Encuéntrale – dijo Tajima con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué haremos para mañana? – preguntó Madara – Izuna ya no puede competir.

\- Olvidaremos ese acuerdo con los Senju.

\- Déjame ir a mí, padre – dijo con total seriedad – estoy convencido de que el asesino de Izuna estará allí.

\- ¿Crees que lo han asesinado para que no compitiese?

\- Es muy posible. Muchos clanes nos temen. Quizá pensaron que si le asesinaban antes de la competición, ya no tendrían que enfrentarse a un Uchiha. Déjame ir a mí en su lugar.

\- Es demasiado peligroso. Algún día serás un buen líder.

\- No seré un buen líder si siempre estoy tras las líneas, padre. Para dirigir al clan, primero deben saber que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ellos. Todos ellos estarán bajo mi protección. ¿Qué ejemplo les doy si ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer algo para vengar a mi propio hermano? Ellos necesitan saber que su futuro líder haría lo que fuera por ellos. Era mi hermano.

\- Hablas como todo un líder. ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? Ve a esa competición pero ten cuidado. No quiero perder otro hijo.

\- No lo harás – sentenció Madara.

Nadie durmió esa noche en el clan Uchiha ni tampoco durmieron en el clan Hatake al ver el denso humo y la brillante luz que salía de la hoguera. Aquello sólo podía significar que algo malo había ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente, todos los clanes se pusieron en marcha para ir a la ciudad imperial donde residían los Senju. La competición empezaría pronto y como siempre, buscaban a los mejores guerreros, a los capaces de defender a la gran dinastía Senju y ser merecedores de su gracia y sus favores.

Madara observó a todos los allí presentes. Los otros clanes les miraban con desdén, algunos con admiración, la mayoría con temor, pero para Madara… sólo había una cosa en mente… uno de todos los allí presentes debía ser el asesino de su hermano y él… lo encontraría.

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche más cerrada, se fijaron en un pequeño chico no mayor de dieciocho años. Tenía la edad justa para poder participar pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino sus ojos extrañamente azules, su cabello aún más extraño, dorado como los rayos del sol.

\- El clan Namikaze – susurró su padre montado en el caballo a su lado – Nunca los habías visto, ¿no?

\- No – dijo Madara completamente serio – no suelen salir de su poblado.

\- Atractivos e inteligentes – dijo su padre.

\- Y débiles en el campo de batalla. Así es cómo han llegado a esta situación tan desastrosa.

\- Vendrán a tratar de convencer a los Senju de ser su mano política, el cerebro de su territorio. Son inteligentes, llevarían bien las finanzas pero…

\- El resto de clanes no obedecerían a un clan al que consideran débil.

\- Exacto – aclaró Tajima.

Ambos Uchiha, seguidos por sus ninjas, llegaron a su puesto y desmontaron para dejar descansar a los caballos. El palacio imperial estaba frente a ellos y los líderes de los distintos clanes subirían en breve las largas escaleras acompañados por sus candidatos para aquella competición a muerte.


	2. Un auténtico lider

Capítulo 2: Un auténtico líder

Todos los clanes esperaban pacientemente el momento a que la familia Senju saliera. Las miradas furtivas viajaban de unos a otros. Para Madara, aquel era un precioso tiempo en el que podía investigar a sus rivales, a todos los contrincantes y al resto de clanes para encontrar al asesino de su hermano, sin embargo, sus ojos viajaron una vez más desde los Hatake hasta los Namikaze al otro lado de la gran plaza. Era un grupo demasiado reducido.

\- Han venido pocos Namikaze – comentó Madara.

\- No están en su mejor momento como clan, ya lo sabes.

\- Eso es como decirme que apenas quedan Namikaze.

Tajima movió la cabeza dándole la razón pero indicándole que mantuviera el silencio. No era nada conveniente ganarse más enemigos, ni siquiera aunque fueran del clan más débil de los allí presentes.

\- No me preocupan, sólo habrán venido por el puesto político. No entrarán en la competición. ¿De quién sospechas?

\- Los Hatake – dijo Madara – son los más cercanos al río, los Namikaze nunca van por allí, demasiado lejos de sus dominios, no se atreverían a cruzarse con algún ninja, ya de por sí son muy pocos. Izuna susurró algo antes de morir y le he estado dando vueltas toda la noche.

\- Podría ser cualquiera. Los Uzumaki viven al norte del río – dijo señalando hacia los pelirrojos detrás de ellos – y los Hyuuga al sur.

\- Podría ser cualquiera – aclaró Madara – pero investigaré a todos.

Tajima iba a hablar nuevamente cuando se escucharon las grandes puertas del palacio abrirse. En la cima de las escaleras, los guardias reales salieron dejando ver a Butsuma Senju junto a sus dos hijos, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. Todos los ninjas les miraron al instante pero Butsuma levantó las manos e indicó a los participantes que subieran para hablar con él más de cerca.

Tajima miró a su hijo indicándole que era la hora y abandonaron la protección de todos sus hombres para empezar la caminata ambos solos hacia las escaleras. El resto de líderes les indicaron a sus participantes que les siguieran y todos empezaron a subir. Madara se quedó extrañado al ver que el líder Namikaze le pedía al chico más joven de los allí presentes que le acompañase.

\- Competidores, dad un paso adelante – dijo Butsuma.

Tajima miró una vez más a su hijo primogénito, pero Madara, con plena confianza, sacó la katana del cinto y la lanzó clavándola contra el suelo dando por entendido su participación. El Hyuuga fue el primero en seguir al Uchiha, sacando un kunai y lanzándolo junto a la katana de Madara dando su participación también. Todos fueron clavando sus armas uno a uno hasta llegar a los Namikaze al otro extremo de la línea.

\- Los Namikaze – susurró Butsuma – venís por el puesto en el consejo, ¿no es así?

Todos los demás se giraron hacia los dos Namikaze con una sonrisa incrédula. Butsuma simplemente les observaba con cautela sin saber muy bien qué respuesta darles.

\- No veo conveniente que los Namikaze estén en el consejo – se atrevió a comentar el líder de los Hyuga detrás de su candidato, el hijo de su mejor consejero, el mejor ninja que tenía en aquel momento disponible – Los Namikaze no son buenos en batalla. ¿Cómo podrían dirigir los ejércitos en caso de guerra? Nadie se fiaría de ellos.

Madara miró instintivamente hacia el chico joven de los Namikaze. Estaba serio y miraba con cierta timidez a todos los presentes, pero no parecía en absoluto nada del líder, seguramente no pertenecía a la familia principal, sería el hijo de algún comerciante, algún consejero o algo así.

\- Si tan importante es demostrar que alguien sabe utilizar un kunai, entonces no hay más remedio – escucharon por primera vez al chico joven. Sacó el kunai de tres puntas de la espalda y lo lanzó clavándolo junto al resto de las armas – Minato Namikaze, me presento a la competición.

\- ¿Estáis bromeando? – preguntó Madara con una sonrisa irónica – vamos, chico, quita ese kunai de ahí, esto no es para ti.

\- No voy a retirarme. Todos aquí nos subestiman y estamos cansados. Si tengo que demostraros nuestro valor participando en esto para que veáis que a veces la inteligencia es mejor que la fuerza, entonces… lo haré. Nos veremos en el recinto de competición.

\- Retira el kunai ahora que puedes – sonrió el Hyuga.

\- Los kunai no se retiran – dijo Butsuma – todos los participantes son aceptados. Si el Namikaze quiere competir, competirá. Podéis retiraros y descansar. Mañana empezará la competición. Suerte a todos.

Madara miró una última vez hacia los dos Namikaze. El líder parecía nervioso pero Minato estaba serio a su espalda. Tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, demasiado joven para participar en ese torneo a vida o muerte. Observó a todos marcharse y aprovechó que su padre también bajaba las escaleras para acercarse a Minato.

\- ¿Por qué no has elegido un representante de otro clan? Alguno podría haberte ayudado. Quizá un trato con los Uzumaki. Ellos habrían competido por vosotros – le susurró Madara al chico.

\- Nadie morirá en mis batallas – dijo Minato – es un asunto de los Namikaze y nosotros nos ocuparemos de él. Ésta es mi batalla.

Minato continuó caminando tras el líder de su clan. Madara sonrió levemente, no podía creerse que ese chiquillo tuviera un par bajo los pantalones como para hacer algo así. No se esperaba nada parecido y menos… de un clan débil que ya no podía ofrecer nada excepto su cerebro.

\- Los tiene bien puestos – hizo un amago de sonrisa Tajima, aunque no le salió muy bien debido al dolor que aún sentía por la pérdida de su hijo.

\- Sí, eso parece. ¿Te preocupa ese chico?

\- Me recuerda un poco a Izuna. Un chico joven, con aspiraciones, con una gran vida por delante y podría morir mañana mismo en una competición sólo por la reputación de su clan, por salvarlo de la desesperación de estar decayendo. Es tan joven… no deberían los chicos como él estar involucrados en estas cosas – susurró Tajima consiguiendo que Madara mirase una vez más a Minato, dándose cuenta de que su padre tenía razón. Sólo era un chiquillo y seguramente… moriría en esa competición.

\- Mierda – dijo Madara y es que ahora que su padre le había hablado de sus pensamientos, él veía a Izuna en ese chico. Aun así, no quería involucrarse en nada, él había decidido entrar a la competición y él tendría que intentar salir, vivo o muerto.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, todos los participantes se despidieron de los líderes y de sus clanes. Ellos ya se marchaban a su nuevo puesto. A partir de esa noche, la competición empezaba. Madara observó, mientras cogía sus armas del caballo, a un Minato al que un hombre igual de rubio que él le abrazaba, seguramente su padre. Lloraba y acariciaba las mejillas de un sonriente Minato que trataba de aparentar una fortaleza… que Madara suponía era todo fachada. Nadie apostaría por un Namikaze, seguramente hasta pensaban que sería el primero en morir, ni siquiera sus padres estaban convencidos de que pudiera ganar o al menos… salir vivo. Debía ser duro iniciar algo sabiendo que ya nadie confía en tus posibilidades.

Todos los clanes se marcharon dejando a sus guerreros en la plaza. Minato caminó hacia su caballo, un extraño palomino poco visto por aquellas tierras. Madara, tras observar un segundo cómo Minato subía a su caballo, montó en su azabache y se puso en marcha. Aún les quedaban tres días de camino a caballo hasta la ciudad donde iniciaría la prueba. Desde la ciudad, deberían volver andando a la ciudad imperial, enfrentándose unos a otros, el primero en llegar ganaría el derecho a trabajar para el señor feudal.

Ningún ninja se detuvo hasta el anochecer, fue entonces, cuando finalmente desmontaron dispuestos a descansar de su duro día. Minato bajó del caballo y, cogiendo las riendas, lo condujo hacia el abrevadero que les habrían preparado para darle de beber. Aquel instante fue aprovechado por Madara para llevar también a su caballo y colocarse junto a ese rubio que, según su propia opinión, estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida al participar en aquello.

Minato observó a Madara acercarse para dar de beber a su caballo, pero mantuvo el silencio pese a que sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia el arrogante moreno que, a veces, también le observaba sin pronunciar palabra.

\- No tenías que haberte presentado – dijo Madara.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Ésta es nuestra única oportunidad de salir del pozo en el que ha caído el clan. Nos aniquilan sin más, nos creen débiles e innecesarios, no suponemos un problema para nadie. Nuestra era se acaba, ahora todo parece indicar que el resto de clanes nos superarán, sobretodo el vuestro. Sois guerreros por naturaleza, no podemos competir contra vuestras habilidades únicas y especiales, los Namikaze no tenemos nada así.

\- Sois inteligentes y rápidos.

\- No lo suficiente para combatir contra el Byakugan o contra el Sharingan. Todos sabemos que moriré en esta batalla – sonrió con cierta tristeza. Madara quiso decir algo, pero Minato continuó cortando las palabras del moreno - Por cierto… lamento lo del chico de vuestro clan. Los rumores llegaron hasta el puerto.

\- Era mi hermano – dijo Madara – y no descansaré hasta encontrar a su asesino. De eso puedes estar seguro – añadió cogiendo de nuevo las riendas del caballo y marchándose de allí.

\- ¿Minato? – escucharon ambos chicos la suave voz de una chica.

Madara se extrañó al escuchar aquella voz suave y dulce pero más se extrañó al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven pelirroja que le hablaba. Una chica un par de años mayor que Minato del clan Uzumaki. No cabía duda que pertenecía a ese extraño clan al ver su cabello.

\- ¿Kushina? – preguntó extrañado Minato - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Para Madara no le quedó duda alguna de que esos dos se conocían. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo ni el motivo pero allí estaban los dos.

\- ¿No me digas que estás participando? – preguntó preocupado Minato.

\- No, es mi hermano el que participa – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa – pero he querido acompañaros hasta la ciudad donde iniciará la prueba. Tanto por animar a mi hermano como por ti.

El rostro del moreno era de total sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero al ver a Minato tensarse, se dio cuenta de que algo no terminaba de ir bien en todo aquello. Iba a marcharse cuando la joven cayó en él y se acercó haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de saludo.

\- Kushina Uzumaki – comentó la chica elevando el rostro y sonriendo – soy la prometida de Minato Namikaze.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Madara. Ni siquiera esperaba que el clan Uzumaki hubiera dispuesto un matrimonio con el clan Namikaze para sacarle de sus apuros tanto económicos como de honor. Ningún clan habría propuesto un matrimonio con los Namikaze y era muy extraño.

\- No tenía noticias sobre eso – dijo Madara mirando a un Minato que extrañamente, su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Seguramente era un matrimonio concertado – y mi más sentido pésame. No esperaba que Minato participase en esta cacería si estaba comprometido.

\- Nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa a todos – dijo Kushina – pero estoy convencida de que saldrá sano y salvo de aquí. Estamos deseando casarnos, ¿no es así? – insistió hacia una chica que se agarraba a su brazo.

\- Claro – dijo Minato forzando una sonrisa – Kushina… deberías ir a buscar a tu hermano, seguro que estará preocupado por ti.

\- Iré ahora mismo. Un placer conocer a un Uchiha. Que tengas suerte en la cacería.

Kushina se marchó y Minato le dio la espalda al moreno recuperando las riendas de su caballo para sacarle la cabeza del abrevadero y llevárselo hacia la tienda que le habían asignado. Aún debía montarla.

\- ¿Así que te casas? – preguntó Madara – no sabía que los Uzumaki estaban dispuestos a acogeros como clan. ¿Matrimonio concertado?

\- Haz el favor de no meterte en mis asuntos – dijo Minato sin más – Tendré que casarme si consigo salir vivo de aquí. Haga lo que haga, da igual, mi vida ya está decidida. Suerte en la cacería – le dijo Minato con su duro semblante marchándose junto a su caballo hacia la zona asignada para él.


	3. Un asesino entre nosotros

Capítulo 3: Un asesino entre nosotros.

Tras tres días de intensa marcha y pese a que Madara y Minato habían cruzado sus miradas un par de veces, ninguno se atrevió a volver a hablarse. Madara no podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas sílabas que su hermano había pronunciado "Na" y "Mi". Le había dado miles de vueltas, pensaba que se refería a los Namikaze, pero al ver a Minato y pensar en esos rubios… sabía que eran demasiado débiles para poder asesinar a un Uchiha. Aun así no podía descartar a Minato como posible sospechoso. Por otro lado, había buscado un significado aún más profundo, sabía que "Nami" era una ola, el problema es que varios clanes podían responder a esa metáfora. Podían ser los Uzumaki, que vivían cerca del puerto de los Namikaze, su embarcadero y sus playas eran conocidos por sus intensas olas. Podían ser alguno de los clanes de la villa de la lluvia, o incluso de la pobre ciudad de la ola. Todo era confuso. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía todo y más sospechosos aparecían ante él. Ni siquiera podía descartar a la familia feudal de los Senju, que tenían una especie de tridente inverso en su emblema familiar, algo relacionado con el mar.

Esa última noche antes de dar comienzo al gran desafío, fue una noche fría y cruda. Todos los ninjas se miraban entre ellos, sabiendo que sólo el primero en llegar a la gran ciudad imperial sería el que dispondría de los favores del señor feudal. Allí todos harían lo que fuera para ganar, hasta matar a competidores con tal de ser los primeros. Minato los observaba con cautela, sabía que él era el más débil entre todos ellos. Los clanes habían mejorado, se habían unido unos a otros y obtenido técnicas especiales poderosas, pero los Namikaze se habían quedado demasiado atrás. Tan sólo la velocidad les caracterizaba, tan sólo el viento estaría de su parte contra habilidades como el Byakugan o el Sharingan, habilidades contra las que él debería luchar en algún momento y no estaba seguro de poder salir victorioso.

Tras varias horas sentado frente al fuego, Minato decidió irse a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día, era posible… que incluso el día de su muerte. A veces esa idea no le dejaba conciliar el sueño y otras veces, parecía la mejor huida a su miserable vida. El clan Namikaze estaba hundido y ahora sus miembros solo servían como una moneda de cambio para satisfacer morbosos deseos de otros ninjas. Minato sabía muy bien que sólo les querían por presumir frente a sus amigos de mantener sexo con algún rubio. Eran muchos los ninjas que tenían fantasías sexuales con ellos, sólo… por ese extraño color de su cabello.

Minato caminó hacia su tienda, situada al otro extremo del campamento. Entre la oscuridad, algo captó la atención de Minato, quien enseguida sacó uno de sus kunais deteniendo unas estrella Ninja que iban en su dirección. Pese a haber parado el primer ataque, una mano cogió su cuello empotrándole contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La escasa luz que la luna conseguía reflejar fue suficiente para que Minato viera el emblema de la familia Fuma, una de las familias que utilizaban el elemento viento igual que la familia Namikaze.

\- No creí que los Namikaze fuerais tan estúpidos como para meteros en una batalla que no podéis ganar – exclamó el chico de la familia Fuma.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Minato endureciendo su mirada.

\- ¿No es obvio? Devolverte a tu sitio, Namikaze. Nosotros somos los verdaderos usuarios del elemento viento, vosotros ahora… sólo sois las zorras del resto de ninjas.

\- Vete al infierno. Yo jamás seré la zorra de nadie.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No van a casarte con una Uzumaki? ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen? No será por el prestigio de vuestro clan, ni por lo fuerte que seáis, es solamente porque quieren follar contigo – sonrió Fuma – admítelo, tu clan ya no es digno de nada más excepto ser nuestro pasatiempo en la cama.

\- Arashi Fuma – sonrió Minato – sé quien eres. Te llaman "la tormenta" pero no controlas el viento ni la mitad de lo que yo lo hago – presumió Minato con una gran sonrisa – suéltame ahora y dejaré que te marches.

\- Eres muy gracioso – sonrió Arashi – todo el mundo sabe que seremos el nuevo clan del viento. Los Namikaze no servís para nada, aunque si te disculpas, es posible que deje que calientes mi cama mientras dure este desafío. Sería un trato justo, puedo defenderte del resto de ninjas a cambio de algo muy sencillo, ¿no crees? – aclaró mientras sacaba la lengua y recorría el cuello de un cabreado Minato.

\- He dicho que me sueltes – le gritó Minato pasando su brazo bajo el de Fuma y golpeando hacia arriba hasta romperle el codo.

Arashi Fuma no tuvo más remedio que soltar su agarre y ver cómo Minato se limpiaba el cuello con la manga de su chaqueta. El dolor de su brazo lo estaba destrozando, pero el grito que dio alarmó al resto de los competidores que se acercaron enseguida. Madara fue uno de los que se acercó observando cómo Minato trataba de reponer su entrecortada respiración tras haber sido claramente asfixiado y cómo el Fuma gritaba por su brazo roto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Madara abriéndose paso entre los presentes.

\- Me ha roto el brazo – aclaró Arashi.

\- ¿Minato? – preguntó Madara, pero al ver que el rubio miraba con odio y no respondía por su respiración, se acercó hasta él y movió su cabeza para ver las marcas que había dejado la mano de Arashi en su cuello – es pronto para iniciar peleas. Esperad a mañana si queréis pegaros – dijo Madara sin más. Iros a vuestra tienda, todos.

Los ninjas empezaron a marcharse, incluso el Fuma, tras mirar a Minato con odio, decidió también irse y ajustar cuentas con él al día siguiente en el desafío. Sería el primero que caería y lo sabía. La sonrisa de Arashi dejó muy claro tanto a Madara como a Minato que iba a ir a por ese rubio, seguramente movido por su excitación sexual.

\- Nos veremos mañana, Namikaze – dejó escapar con cierto tono de lujuria – nos divertiremos tú y yo.

\- Déjame ayudarte – le susurró Madara tendiéndole la mano cubierta por aquel guante oscuro, pero Minato tras mirarle, golpeó la mano apartándola de él.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – le dijo con tono antipático.

Madara observó en silencio cómo el Namikaze se levantaba a duras penas y se marchaba hacia su tienda recogiendo el kunai que había utilizado para esquivar los primeros ataques del Fuma. Para cuando se giró, observó a Shisui y a Obito tras él, los dos alumnos de su hermano Izuna.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó Madara.

\- Queremos ayudar – dijo Shisui.

\- Largaos al clan – fueron las únicas palabras de un serio Madara que pensaba más en la cruel batalla que se desataría al día siguiente que en otra cosa.

\- Pero… Izuna era nuestro maestro – replicó Obito enfadado – clamamos venganza por su asesinato. Déjanos ayudarte a encontrar a su asesino.

\- He dicho que no. Sois muy jóvenes aún.

\- Tenemos la misma edad que el Namikaze – se defendió Obito – y él puede participar en el desafío y nosotros no.

\- En serio… largaos, ya represento yo al clan Uchiha. No necesito a dos chiquillos correteando por los bosques.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó Shisui mirando cómo el Namikaze se alejaba.

\- Nada de vuestra incumbencia.

\- ¿Le han atacado antes de la prueba? – preguntó Obito.

\- El ambiente está muy tenso. Sólo querían avisarle.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Obito una vez más.

\- El Fuma sólo quería meterlo en su cama. Y ahora que lo sabéis, largaos de aquí. A ver si conseguimos tener una noche tranquila – dejó escapar Madara caminando hacia su tienda sin girarse ni una sola vez más hacia el Namikaze.

Tanto Shisui como Obito siguieron a Madara. Ambos habían sido los alumnos de Izuna y ahora, los dos deseaban venganza por su crimen, buscaban un nuevo profesor y Madara parecía el más indicado. Ninguno de los dos quería irse de allí sin haber convencido a ese serio ninja de que les ayudase o les dejase participar en la búsqueda del asesino. Los dos alumnos durmieron en la tienda de Madara sin percatarse de que las negras nubes se acercaban al campamento.

La más oscura de las noches cayó ese día. Las nubes ocultaron la poca luz que desprendía la luna y una sombra se movía rauda como el viento por el campamento sin que nadie se percatase de ella. Todos dormían profundamente cuando el grito aterrador brotó del fondo de la garganta de uno de los participantes, despertando y alterando a todos los ninjas.

Se vistieron con rapidez y encendieron un par de antorchas antes de salir de sus tiendas. Todos se seguían los unos a los otros hasta que llegaron al centro del campamento donde se había servido los cuencos de sopa de miso de la cena.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – se escuchó por parte de uno de los ninjas, mientras se oía cómo otro vomitaba más atrás y algunos dejaban escapar sonidos de miedo.

Madara acercó su antorcha para ver a Arashi Fuma atado de los pies, dejando caer su cuerpo bocabajo formando un charco de sangre en el suelo. Se tapó la nariz por el nauseabundo olor que desprendía el cuerpo y lo observó con más detenimiento. Lo habían desollado.

\- Joder – exclamó Shisui al ver aquella aberración.

\- Volved a la tienda, los dos – ordenó Madara tanto a Shisui como a Obito.

\- Pero… - intentó aclarar Obito.

\- He dicho que os larguéis.

Minato observaba desde atrás de todo el jaleo aquel incidente sin poder creerse que la persona que esa misma noche le había amenazado, estuviera muerto allí frente a él. Madara ordenó que le descolgasen y le dieran un digno entierro antes de acercarse hacia un serio Minato.

\- No he sido yo si es lo que crees.

\- Es extraño que tengáis un enfrentamiento y ahora él aparezca muerto.

\- Pues sí, es extraño, pero como te he dicho, no he sido yo – aclaró Minato.

\- ¿Alguien capaz de moverse con la suficiente rapidez como para atravesar el campamento, arrancarle la piel a tiras y colgarlo allí sin dejar rastro? Suena al estilo Namikaze.

\- Nosotros no hacemos esas brutalidades. Hay más gente aquí que controla bien la velocidad. Que los Namikaze seamos los más rápidos no quiere decir que el resto no pueda alcanzar una velocidad, aunque menor que la nuestra, lo suficientemente rápida como para actuar de esta forma.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Madara.

Minato observó a Shisui y a Obito mirarle con seriedad. Estaba claro que ahora todas las dudas se centraban en él. Para suerte del rubio, antes de que más gente pudiera decirle algo, el Uzumaki se acercó hacia él alejándole del lugar.

\- Vuelve a tu tienda, Minato – le añadió Hiro Uzumaki, el hermano mayor de Kushina.

Por un instante, mientras Minato se marchaba del lugar echando una última ojeada a ese cuerpo que estaban descolgando, Madara se fijó en los demás presentes. El Uzumaki… con esa mirada extraña cuando se acercaba a Minato, el Hatake, observando con cierta sonrisa el cuerpo de Fuma al igual que un par de ninjas más de otros clanes, estaba claro que no a muchos de los allí presentes les caía bien Fuma. Era obvio que alguien estaba eliminando potenciales rivales antes de empezar, ahora era más fácil porque todos tenían la guardia baja en esta "supuesta tregua" antes del inicio del desafío. Quizá había preferido asesinar a Fuma que al Namikaze simplemente… por fuerza o prestigio. Para todos, era obvio que los Fuma tenían mejor nombre que actualmente los Namikaze. Minato sería un blanco relativamente fácil, así que estaban quitando rivales fuertes para poder ganar. El asesino estaba allí, en ese campamento, entre los cientos de ninjas de los diferentes clanes, y estaba dispuesto a ganar fuera como fuera, incluso si tenía que asesinar fuera de la competición.


	4. Desafío

Capítulo 4: Desafío.

Minato empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la tienda dándose cuenta de una cosa, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. No podía evitar sentir miedo, ése que estaba allí colgado, ese chico que había sido brutalmente torturado podía haber sido él y seguramente… en algún momento lo sería, porque el resto de ninjas no se andarían con rodeos a la hora de ganar la competición. Harían lo que fuera por obtener ese contrato.

Alzó un segundo el rostro hacia el cielo dejando que el leve chispeo de las gotas de lluvia cayesen sobre él. Necesitaba relajarse, calmar los nervios que le había provocado aquel siniestro asesinato del campamento… fue entonces cuando sintió cómo la mano de Hiro Uzumaki bajaba desde los hombros por su espalda, casi como si tratase de tranquilizarle. Al principio no le dio importancia hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a su trasero, en aquel momento Minato se giró con rapidez deteniendo la mano de Hiro con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Minato pensó que nadie vería aquello, pero se equivocaba. Madara, que estaba registrando al milímetro cada uno de los rincones del campamento con su sharingan, observó ese brusco movimiento del rubio y se fijó en él al instante, centrándose en la sonrisa de Hiro.

\- No te alteres tanto, Minato, sólo trataba de calmarte.

\- No vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima – le aclaró – respeta el compromiso que tengo con tu hermana.

\- Por mí puedes casarte con quien quieras – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa – eso no implica que no puedas tener amantes y yo estaría dispuesto a ser uno muy bueno. Te daría todo el placer que buscases.

\- Yo no soy el amante de nadie ni necesito uno, ¿me oyes? Guárdate bien estas palabras en la cabeza, voy a ser tu cuñado, el esposo de tu hermana y sólo con ella yaceré en la cama. Nadie más va a tenerme – dijo de forma seca soltando la mano de un sonriente Hiro.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Hiro observando cómo Minato se marchaba hacia su tienda notablemente enfadado.

Pocas veces Minato se enfadaba, siempre decían que era un chico paciente e inteligente, muy diplomático, pero la situación le estaba rebasando. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo se le insinuase, que le tratasen no como a un ninja, sino como a una cualquiera a la que podían llevarse a la cama. Estaba claro que el clan Namikaze había caído en sus días más oscuros. Ya nadie les tomaba en serio, ni siquiera los ancianos del clan tenían esperanzas. Vendían a los más jóvenes al mejor postor. El resto de clanes ya ni siquiera buscaban alianzas con ellos, no los consideraban fuertes, tan sólo eran el morbo de los clanes más poderosos para tener a chicos rubios en sus camas.

Un atroz sonido llegó hasta los oídos de un Madara oculto tras el árbol que Minato acababa de golpear con su puño. Pensó que el rubio le había descubierto, pero enseguida se percató de que no era cierto, aquel chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Si lo hubiera hecho… no estaría derramando las amargas lágrimas que en aquel momento caían de sus ojos dejando escapar sus labios un silencioso gimoteo.

Madara observó con el sharingan a través de aquel robusto tronco para ver cómo todo el cuerpo del chico temblaba, seguramente preso de la frustración y el miedo que sentía, quizá debido en parte también a la rabia contenida. Al escuchar el sollozo de aquel chico al que acabaron fallándole las piernas y cayendo al suelo frente al árbol, Madara se sintió tentado de salir a ayudarle, pero un relincho hizo que se contuviera.

El caballo de Minato, atado a uno de los postes cerca de su tienda lo observaba desde la poca distancia. Ese caballo de extraño pelaje, tan dorado que casi igualaba el rubio de ese misterioso y deseado Namikaze.

Para el asombro de Madara, el caballo mordió las riendas con maestría soltando la atadura y caminando con lentitud hacia su dueño. Una vez a la espalda de Minato, movió la cabeza por encima de su hombro varias veces hasta que la ensangrentada mano de Minato que aún yacía en el tronco, consiguió moverse hasta la cabeza del animal acariciándole con suavidad.

\- Lo siento, Yokaze – se apresuró a decir Minato limpiándose con la otra mano las lágrimas y sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo – ya estoy mejor. Lamento haberte preocupado. Volvamos a la tienda, mañana será un largo día, debemos descansar.

Para Madara no le quedó duda alguna, Minato Namikaze, el chico que aparentaba tener una gran fortaleza, tan sólo era un adolescente con el mismo miedo que los demás a morir. Se había metido en esto casi obligado para demostrar que su clan servía para algo pero eso no le excusaba a no tener miedo.

\- Maldita sea – se reclamó a sí mismo Madara al darse cuenta de que sentía lástima por ese chico. Ahora no podría concentrarse en la batalla pensando en si ese chico podría cuidarse solo.

\- ¿Desde cuando te fijas en el Namikaze? – escuchó Madara que preguntaba Obito con una leve sonrisa.

\- No me fijo en él, me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? No es de nuestro clan, no tiene nada especial. ¿Por qué debería importarnos lo que le ocurra?

\- No te negaré que a veces… he llegado a pensar que podría ser el asesino de Izuna pero otras veces… no sé…

\- ¿Ese chico el asesino? – sonrió Obito – es como un gatito asustadizo. Míralo bien. Es un Namikaze, clan que no es precisamente considerado muy fuerte. ¿Crees que habría podido matar a un Uchiha? ¿Y a desollar a ese chico del clan Fuma? A duras penas aguantaba de pie ayer después del enfrentamiento con él. Se estaba asfixiando.

\- Eso es lo que más intriga me causa. A veces parece un chico decidido, un guerrero, un auténtico ninja capaz de cualquier cosa y otras como ahora… parece sólo un niño asustado, un chico dulce que no debería estar aquí, que no debería estar obligado a casarse para satisfacer los deseos de un clan que se muere poco a poco.

\- ¿Va a casarse? – preguntó Obito desconcertado.

\- Con un Uzumaki, sí – añadió Madara algo intrigado.

\- No imaginaba que se casaría tan joven o que le obligasen… en este caso. Pobre chico.

\- Es asunto de su clan, Obito, no podemos hacer nada. Ahora busquemos al asesino.

\- He estado investigando a algunos y tengo un par de posibles sospechosos.

\- Genial, vamos a la tienda a revisar los datos.

Lo que quedaba de noche, Minato no pudo pegar ojo y cuando los primeros rayos de sol cruzaron el cielo, se levantó recogiendo sus armas y preparándose para el inicio del mayor de los desafíos al que jamás se había enfrentado. Cogió las riendas de su caballo y tiró de él para que le siguiera hasta el puesto de salida. Para su sorpresa, una vez subió a su caballo y se colocó en la línea de salida, observó a Madara colocarse a su lado y susurrarle.

\- Aléjate de la primera posición, atacarán al primero ahora que salimos todos juntos. Quédate detrás y apresúrate a entrar en el bosque y esconderte – le comentó.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – susurró Minato.

\- Quién sabe… - fueron las últimas palabras de Madara antes de escuchar el silbido de inicio de la gran carrera.

Todos los participantes golpearon sus caballos para salir con rapidez, pero "Yokaze" se elevó a dos patas evitando salir con ellos. Minato contempló el caballo de Madara, ni siquiera parecía querer correr para alcanzar al resto. Ese caballo negro como la misma noche se estaba quedando atrás y, poco a poco, se movía hacia la seguridad de los árboles. Viéndose solo en la línea de salida, Minato golpeó también su caballo consiguiendo que éste saliera menos alterado después del escándalo que habían montado todos los demás y siguió al caballo de Madara buscando, igual que él, la seguridad del bosque.

Minato golpeó con suavidad a su caballo para que acelerase el ritmo, iban los últimos y Madara estaba cogiendo distancia por momentos. Todos seguían la línea recta, pero Minato, siguiendo al Uchiha, se desvió levemente a la derecha para alejarse del resto de competidores. Lo estaba haciendo cuando un jinete cayó al suelo justo delante de Minato.

El suelo se llenaba de cuerpos sin vida de los primeros participantes tratando de continuar en cabeza, derribando a sus seguidores. Madara tenía razón, aquello se convirtió en un baño de sangre donde jinetes y ninjas caían estrepitosamente al suelo sin vida. Algún caballo conseguía levantarse y volver hacia atrás o intentar alejarse de aquella sangría, pero Minato continuaba corriendo hacia delante, dispuesto a que su caballo saltase al ninja que había caído frente a él y poder así seguir a Madara. Estaba saltando cuando unas estrellas Ninja rozaron su rostro creando un leve arañazo en su mejilla pero golpeando contra unos kunais que iban en su dirección.

Aquello le sorprendió, pero al mirar hacia el lugar donde venía las estrellas, se encontró a Madara, que había obligado a su caballo a reducir el paso para poder ponerse a su altura. Minato ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba ayudando pero al terminar el salto su caballo, quiso frenar para solventar aquellas dudas.

\- Sigue corriendo – le gritó Madara obligándole a continuar – no pares hasta el bosque.

El rostro de Minato se endureció y su mirada decidida se intensificó golpeando una vez más a su fiel caballo para que continuase aquella carrera en busca de la vegetación que les protegería durante un tiempo. Madara se colocó a su lado y una vez estaban a punto de alcanzar la entrada al bosque, dejó que Minato pasara delante poniéndose él el último como posible blanco a rebasar evitando que pudieran herir al rubio.

Minato se giró hacia atrás observando que Madara no tenía intención de frenar, pero él no sabía hacia dónde debía ir, estaba un poco desorientado. Veía el sol entre los árboles y podía deducir su orientación, así que giró hacia el norte pero en la primera explanada, Madara se colocó a su lado sin detenerse.

\- ¿Crees que nos siguen? – preguntó Minato.

\- No. Nadie estará tras nosotros, la pelea está en la línea delantera. Mientras permanezcas detrás deberías estar a salvo.

\- Detrás no podemos ganar.

\- Deja que se maten entre ellos, te quitarán contrincantes del medio. Luego ya veremos cómo podremos avanzar con los que queden en pie. La carrera es larga, Minato, nos llevará de tres a seis días atravesar todo el territorio hasta la ciudad imperial. Deja que se agoten ellos mismos. No es una carrera de velocidad, sino de resistencia. Paremos un poco más adelante, la salida agota a cualquier caballo, necesitarán beber y reponerse.

\- Vale – dijo Minato algo sonrojado al ver lo buen jinete y ninja que era Madara. Tenía todo pensado pero aún no sabía por qué le estaba ayudando.

Por momentos, pensaba que tan sólo le ayudaría porque buscaba algo, era posible que lo mismo que buscaban todos los demás, una noche de sexo con él. Todos le veían como un chiquillo y era cierto, sólo tenía dieciocho años, la edad justa para poder participar, era su primera competición y Madara seguramente, habría participado en varias. Siempre hablaban maravillas de los Uchiha, de lo fuertes que eran, de la reputación que les precedía, todo lo contrario a los Namikaze.

Madara empezó a frenar a su caballo con lentitud, llevándolo desde el galope a un trote suave que pudiera mantener algo más de tiempo. Minato le imitó quedándose a su lado. Por algún motivo, se sentía seguro al lado de Madara pero tampoco podía entender cómo podía sentirse cómodo estando con un ninja que podía matarle en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, Madara veía algo extraño en ese chico, ni siquiera debía haberle ayudado, pero allí estaba, llevándole a una zona segura. Quizá había sido al escuchar el nombre de su caballo la otra noche, quizá la coincidencia de que ambos habían pensado algo similar para sus caballos, no estaba seguro, quizá lo veía muy parecido a su pequeño hermano, al que había perdido recientemente, la cuestión era… que lo estaba ayudando y ni él mismo se entendía.


	5. Remordimientos

Capítulo 5: Remordimientos

El sol empezaba a despuntar cada vez más en el cielo. Las nubes de la noche anterior habían remitido dejando paso a un bonito día, un día en que varios participantes ya habían caído en aquel atroz juego que el señor feudal les había preparado.

Un caballo negro bebía agua con tranquilidad, sintiendo la fuerte mano de su dueño tocando su cuello mientras observaba en todas direcciones por si necesitaba escapar en algún momento. Minato no perdía ojo a aquel hombre que le había salvado del primer conflicto en aquella carrera de resistencia que se estaba dando lugar. Sentado desde sus pequeñas rocas, dejaba a su sediento caballo beber también antes de proseguir la marcha.

\- ¿Cuántos enemigos crees que quedan ahí fuera? – preguntó Minato.

\- Demasiados – fue la respuesta de Madara – pronto empezarán las cacerías, el verdadero potencial Ninja saldrá. Quizá te será más fácil sobrevivir.

\- ¿Crees que ahora será más fácil?

\- No – dijo Madara – pero es posible que a ti te dé algo de ventaja. El inicio es lo más duro, todos estamos juntos para salir y no es difícil derribar enemigos. A partir de ahora todos estamos dispersos, quizá una pelea uno contra uno pueda beneficiarte en vez de estar pensando en todos los que podrían atacarte en grupo. El problema… es que a medida que nos acerquemos a la meta, quedarán enemigos cada vez más fuertes o más inteligentes que hayan conseguido sobrevivir.

Un silbido cruzó el aire con presteza, pero para cuando Madara se giró a ver qué ocurría, sólo consiguió ver a Minato frente a él deteniendo un kunai a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Un par de gotas caían de la palma del rubio pero en sus ojos se veía la determinación y el coraje. Había detenido el kunai pese a saber que se haría daño, lo había parado salvando a un Madara que había bajado durante menos de un segundo la guardia.

En aquel momento, Madara entendió una cosa, ese chico no era un chico cualquiera, era especial. Los Namikaze aún podrían tener una esperanza en él, era rápido y tenía un buen instinto.

El ruido del par de gotas de sangre cayendo sobre una de las húmedas piedras del río, hizo a Madara reaccionar. Con ambas manos realizó un par de sellos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su habilidad de línea sucesoria. Al abrirlos, el sharingan apareció en ellos reflejado, esos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, los ojos de un auténtico demonio con sed de sangre, pero no le dio tiempo a actuar cuando Minato ya había vuelto a desaparecer en una leve humareda de polvo que había levantado al iniciar su velocidad. Madara sonrió.

\- No hay remedio con este chico – sonrió acariciando con suavidad el cuello de su caballo, quien resopló antes de observar hacia el lugar donde el chico rubio había debido ir – está entre los árboles, siento su chakra – confirmó Madara observando cómo ambos caballos permanecían atentos a los árboles y movían las orejas intentando escuchar algo.

Una suave brisa empezó a soplar meciendo los negros mechones del cabello de Madara. Era extraño en esa época del año que el viento soplase tan repentinamente, pero al pensar un poco sobre el clan Namikaze, supo enseguida que debía estar relacionado con ese chico que se había lanzado al ataque. Los Namikaze eran conocidos por el control sobre el viento. En aquella brisa, Madara pensó que sería agradable haber vivido junto a ella en una vida llena de tranquilidad, pero inevitablemente, se había criado en un clan guerrero donde la tranquilidad escaseaba.

El viento sopló en su dirección como un auténtico torbellino que se llevaba todo a su paso. Madara no tuvo más remedio que elevar su brazo cubriendo sus ojos por aquella ventisca que traía polvo, ramas y hojas. Para su asombro, algo mucho más grande y pesado cayó prácticamente a su lado, un ninja de la Villa oculta del Agua, pero no fue eso en lo que Madara se fijó, sino en la bandana con el símbolo de una ola.

\- Vaya, un ninja de la Lluvia – dijo Madara cogiendo del chaleco al ninja que trataba de reponerse por el golpe que Minato le había dado – dime… ¿Conoces a los Uchiha? – preguntó Madara dispuesto a descubrir si él o su clan había tenido algo que ver con el asesinato de su hermano.

El ninja únicamente rió, pero la risa se le borró de la cara al ver los ojos furiosos de Minato Namikaze caminando hacia él. Ni siquiera Madara podía haber imaginado jamás que unos hermosos e inocentes ojos azules pudieran albergar tanta furia en su interior, pero realmente, cuanto más se acercaba ese chico saliendo de los árboles hacia la explanada donde estaba Madara junto al ninja, más se daba cuenta de que ese chico escondía algo, un poder más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. No era uno más de los débiles Namikaze… Minato era fuerte, a su manera.

\- Aléjale de mí – gritó el ninja asustado al ver a Minato – aléjale – le repitió a Madara.

\- Minato, detente ahí.

\- Él… él ha intentado matarnos. ¿Por qué debería detenerme yo ahora? – preguntó enfadado. Madara observó las gotas de sangre resbalar de la mano hacia el suelo. Había detenido aquel kunai para salvarle y aunque seguramente la mano debía dolerle, estaba allí enfrentándose a sus enemigos.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar a Madara por todo lo que ese chico había tenido que pasar en su vida. Era un Namikaze… un ninja nacido en uno de los peores clanes en los que podía haber nacido en esta generación. Nadie le tomaba en serio, ni siquiera los suyos. Había aprendido a defenderse por sí mismo cuando todos se pasaban con él. Este mundo era cruel con los débiles y eso Madara lo entendía. Quizá ese chico fue una vez dulce e inocente, pero tuvo que aprender a defenderse de todo el que quería sobrepasarse con él. Ahora, para él, sólo había una cosa clara… diferenciaba entre aliados y enemigos, pero sabía, aunque le costase, que no podía ser indulgente con los enemigos, porque acabarían por tomarle por débil. En este mundo… no había sitio para los débiles.

\- Yo me ocuparé de él, Minato – aclaró al final Madara sorprendiendo a Minato – no te preocupes, no se acercará a ti.

\- Yo… - susurró Minato con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, casi como si fuera a llorar – lo siento – aclaró cogiendo las riendas de su caballo y marchándose de allí.

Minato no dejó de caminar hasta que llegó a un pequeño riachuelo. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo. Aquel desafío le estaba cambiando, le cambiaba para peor y no quería hacerlo. Soltó las riendas dejando que su caballo se acercase al riachuelo a beber mientras él se sentaba en una de las rocas.

Recordó el pasado… ni siquiera era el pasado… tan sólo unas semanas antes de encontrarse aquí. Él era un buen chico, dulce, cariñoso, atento con todos... ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Quizá desde que el clan de la lluvia trató de secuestrarle, era posible que cambiase cuando asesinaron al Uchiha, o puede… que cuando le obligaron a tomar matrimonio con alguien a quien no amaba pese al aprecio que sentía por ella. Estaba cansado de que todos quisieran acostarse con él, de que le tomasen por débil. Siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva demostrando que no podían hacer lo que les diera la gana con él, pero eso le estaba agotando. Simplemente… quería volver a ser el chico de antes, ese chico risueño, lleno de felicidad y esperanza, ahora sólo intentaba sobrevivir. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no quería ser.

No podía evitar sentir la rabia recorrer sus entrañas, ese odio y la sed de venganza por todo lo que había sufrido su clan por culpa del resto de clanes. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de todos esos confusos sentimientos? Se estaba volviendo exactamente como el resto de clanes, una herramienta más de matar, un arma que utilizarían los feudales para mantenerse a salvo sin importarles si esos ninjas morían o no. Lloró. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado, como no se había permitido hacerlo desde hacía semanas.

Su caballo elevó la cabeza de golpe, dejando de beber al instante y mirando hacia su espalda. Minato podía escuchar el ruido de unos pasos, pero no se giró, reconoció enseguida a Madara. Venía solo, algo que le hacía intuir dos cosas, o había dejado al ninja atado a buen recaudo o le había matado.

\- Déjame ver tu mano – escuchó a su espalda – tengo que curártela.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – preguntó Minato aún llorando – nadie lo hace.

\- Sé lo que sientes.

\- No puedes saberlo. Tu clan es fuerte, nadie se atreve a meterse con vosotros, nadie intenta emplear la fuerza contra ti para obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

Madara sólo conocía parte de aquella historia que Minato se negaba a contar, seguramente porque era duro para él hacerlo. Sabía que el clan de la Lluvia había tratado de secuestrar a un chico Namikaze, sabía que habían asesinado y violado a su madre, fue precisamente Izuna quien se lo contó, porque fue su hermano quien interceptó al ninja de la Lluvia cuando se llevaban a Minato. Entendía la rabia de Minato y el odio hacia ese clan, él también la sentía. Izuna había desbaratado sus planes, eran de la Villa de la Lluvia y llevaban una ola en su bandana, era posible que fueran los asesinos de su hermano clamando venganza porque Izuna se metiera en medio y asesinase al ninja que trataba de secuestrar a ese chico.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa – le dijo Madara acuclillándose frente a él, dejando que la poca agua del riachuelo mojase sus oscuras botas. Movió su mano hacia el rostro de Minato y apartó su cabello con suavidad observando aquellas amargas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas – no tienes la culpa – le remarcó una vez más – es lógico que sientas odio pero no eres como ellos, no le has matado pese a que podías haberlo hecho. No eres mala persona, Minato.

\- Es mi culpa – susurró – todo es mi culpa. No pude proteger a mi madre, no pude protegerme yo ni tampoco a… - se calló de golpe roto por el dolor. Madara no quiso indagar más en el tema.

\- Minato… dame tu mano, por favor. Hay que curarte esa herida. Los ninjas de la Lluvia utilizan veneno. Tengo que sacártelo.

Minato movió su temblorosa mano hasta la de Madara y la depositó suavemente sobre ella pese a que no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía como una pesada carga, sobre todo para los Uchiha. Ya ese chico había tenido que salvarle y ahora… estaba aquí con otro Uchiha, siendo salvado una vez más por ese clan.

\- Lo siento – sollozó Minato – siento ser una carga.

\- No eres una carga para mí – le aclaró Madara – pero ahora cálmate y déjame curarte. Aún falta mucha competición por delante y voy a necesitar que te repongas.

\- I- Izuna – susurró una vez más sorprendiendo a Madara.

\- Era mi hermano – confirmó Madara – Izuna… el chico al que asesinaron a orillas del río, era mi hermano pequeño.

\- Fue mi culpa – lloró una vez más Minato – está muerto por mi culpa.

\- Eso no lo sabemos – le remarcó Madara intentando quitarle esa culpa al chico – él te protegió, sé que lo hizo porque quiso, porque odiaba las injusticias. Ese ninja no debió pisar las tierras de los Uchiha y menos, secuestrando a un chico de otro clan. Mi hermano hizo lo correcto, cualquiera en su lugar lo habría hecho. Derribó al ninja porque era su obligación. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Vale – dijo Minato intentando silenciar su llanto mientras Madara arrancaba parte de la manga de su kimono para vendarle la mano al chico cuando acabase de sacar el veneno.


	6. Separarse

Capítulo 6: Separarse

Las hábiles manos de Madara rodeaban con calma la de Minato, llevando consigo el trozo negro de tela que había cortado de la manga de su chaqueta. Un leve quejido de Minato llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no paró de vendarle aquella herida que pronto dejaría de sangrar. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ese rubio, más se daba cuenta Madara de que estaba bajando la guardia, era un enemigo, estaban compitiendo y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ayudarle sin entender el motivo.

Al levantar la vista hacia ese rostro de mirada y rasgos inocentes, se dio cuenta. Le atraía. Los Namikaze tenían algo que conseguía atraer al resto de ninjas pero él no pensaba rebajarse como los demás, él no caería tan bajo como para amenazarle o intentar tomarle por la fuerza, ese chico sólo necesitaba un poco de paciencia y ternura en su vida, algo casi imposible de encontrar en este cruel mundo de luchas y asesinatos Ninja.

Por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor. La brisa seguía corriendo, moviendo las débiles ramas de las copas de los árboles, dejando caer las verdes hojas sobre ellos, pero no les importaba, ni siquiera se percataban de ello. El uno se había perdido en los ojos del otro, un azul profundo ahogándose en aquella oscuridad tan característica de los Uchiha, hasta que Minato sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas y rompió aquel tenso ambiente que ambos habían dejado que apareciera.

\- Yo… tenemos que movernos – dijo Minato levantándose pero resbalando con una de las piedras mojadas del río, siendo cogido por Madara para evitar que cayera al agua.

\- Ten cuidado, estas piedras resbalan mucho.

\- Lo siento. Soy un poco torpe – sonrió Minato.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha. Había visto la velocidad de Minato de primera mano. Había visto su bondad cuando detuvo aquel ataque, su agradecimiento por haber sido salvado en el inicio de la carrera, él no era torpe, estaba nervioso y se había puesto nervioso con aquella profunda mirada que habían compartido.

Madara apoyó la bota en una de las piedras para salir del riachuelo cuando sintió algo… su compañero se había quedado inmóvil y entonces, se dio cuenta de que la brisa había dejado de soplar, los árboles ya no se movían y el canto de los pájaros había desaparecido. La noche estaba cayendo y la visibilidad se reducía. Sintió la mano de Minato en su pecho golpeándole con fuerza hacia atrás tirándole al río mientras él se alejaba en el otro sentido y un kunai con una tarjeta explosiva cruzaba entre el hueco que Minato había dejado entre ambos, clavándose contra un tronco de atrás y explotando al instante.

\- Minato – gritó Madara al darse cuenta de que la explosión debía haberle alcanzado a él.

Sentado en el riachuelo, Madara trató de ponerse en pie pese a sentirse empapado y dolerle el pecho donde Minato le había golpeado. Un gesto de dolor se colocó en su rostro, seguramente porque Minato había utilizado chakra en su palma para impulsarle algo más lejos de aquella explosión.

\- Joder – se quejó y casi se maldijo por haber bajado la guardia en aquel momento. Estar pendiente de Minato le estaba costando caro. Era la segunda vez que ese chiquillo se daba cuenta del peligro antes que él y le protegía – Sharingan – susurró activando la habilidad innata de su clan.

Podía ver el chakra de Minato justo en mitad del fuego, lo más probable es que estuviera rodeado al haberse lanzado en la dirección contraria. Parecía estar buscando algo, seguramente sus armas, pero no las encontraría, Madara ya las había visto en el suelo frente a él. Se le habían caído cuando le empujó con aquella brusquedad.

Madara realizó un par de sellos con sus manos y levantó parte de la tierra cercana a él para lanzarla contra el fuego, apagando parte de él para que Minato pudiera salir en su dirección. Ni siquiera tuvo que decírselo cuando le vio caminar hacia él, tosiendo por el humo que había aspirado.

\- Te tengo – le dijo Madara agarrándole antes de que cayese al suelo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ve a por tu caballo y lárgate de aquí – le avisó Madara.

\- Pero… ¿Y tú?

\- Te alcanzaré cuando me ocupe de él.

\- Puedo ayudarte.

\- No, no estás en condiciones y sólo me distraes. Vamos, márchate.

Minato cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Odiaba esos momentos, odiaba que los Uchiha siempre le dijeran que se fuera y que ellos se ocuparían. Primero Izuna y ahora su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre le echaban de la batalla? No entendía por qué les resultaba un incordio a todos. Había entrenado como el que más pero nadie le quería cerca cuando él sólo quería ayudar.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Que te marches – gritó cabreado Madara sacando su katana y desviando con ella los cuatro kunais enemigos que venían hacia ellos. Se agachó un segundo cogiendo los kunais Namikaze del suelo y se los lanzó a Minato – Lárgate.

Minato se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia su caballo montando de un salto. Le indicó con las riendas que diera la vuelta y empezara a correr. "Yokaze" no se hizo de rogar, en cuanto sintió la leve patada de Minato, salió al galope en dirección opuesta a la batalla pese a tener muy presente que su dueño estaba derramando una vez más las lágrimas de la amargura. Era la segunda vez que veía aquello.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando una fina rama golpeó contra su mejilla creando un superficial corte. Minato tocó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla observando cómo se quedaba algo de sangre entre su piel y la venda improvisada que Madara le había puesto. Apenas se diferenciaba el color de la sangre en aquella tela negra de su mano pero él observaba la tela dándose cuenta de que estaba dejando atrás a una persona importante para él, al que le había ayudado, pero no podía volver, no quería ser un obstáculo para el Uchiha.

Siguió cabalgando hacia delante convenciéndose a sí mismo de no mirar atrás. La noche caía cada vez con mayor rapidez hasta que finalmente, al escuchar los resoplidos cansados de su caballo, le mandó detenerse, dándose cuenta de lo profundo que había entrado en el bosque.

Durante unos segundos, Minato observó aquella oscuridad, la vegetación que le rodeaba y trató de calmarse para pensar en algo. Por la noche, muchos ninja aprovecharían para cazarse los unos a los otros. Debía esconderse y dejar que esa sangrienta noche pasase. Bajó del caballo y cogiendo las riendas, caminó de la forma más silenciosa que pudo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un caballo tras sus pasos.

Cruzó parte del bosque y, tras caminar más de veinte minutos, llegó hasta lo que parecían unas ruinas de un antiguo templo. Chasqueó los labios en señal de disgusto notando el frío apoderarse de sus huesos. No podía encender fuego en estas condiciones, con la oscuridad que había, el fuego llamaría la atención de todos los cazadores de la zona y las ruinas tampoco eran un lugar seguro.

Aquel sitio era el único capaz de proteger del viento y que al menos, pese a sus ruinas, tendría un lugar a cubierto, sin embargo… por eso mismo lo convertía en un lugar vulnerable. El resto de ninjas sabrían que querrían refugiarse allí. Sería el primer lugar en el que mirarían. Trató de pensar por un segundo qué habría hecho Izuna o el mismo Madara. La respuesta era clara… una trampa.

\- Quédate aquí – le señaló al caballo con una sonrisa mientras él se adentraba despacio en la descubierta llanura para ir hasta las ruinas del templo.

Tragó hondo cuando se estaba aproximando. Mentiría en aquel momento si dijera que no tenía miedo, estaba asustado pero no tenía más remedio que ir. Si conseguía poner las trampas en aquel lugar, era posible que aún pudiera sobrevivir de alguna forma en caso de que le emboscasen.

Por suerte para él, no parecía haber nadie. O no habían llegado o los competidores más adelantados habían decidido seguir adelante sin detenerse en pararles los pies a los ninjas que iban más rezagados.

Aquella noche, mientras Minato preparaba las trampas, no dejaba de pensar en Madara. Sentía frío y muchas veces tuvo que tirar su cálido aliento sobre sus congeladas manos para poder atar los nudos de las cuerdas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero las manos ya apenas tenían sensibilidad. El frío lo estaba destrozando y la culpa por haber dejado al Uchiha atrás completamente solo tampoco le dejaría pegar ojo.

\- Maldición – se quejó Minato cuando la cuerda resbaló de sus débiles y congelados dedos soltando el tronco que estaba subiendo para la trampa. Al mirarse la mano, observó cómo volvía a sangrarle la herida que horas antes, Madara le había curado.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la explanada. Su caballo seguía allí oculto entre la vegetación pero su pelaje dorado era plenamente visible. Suspiró una vez más y terminó de colocar la trampa antes de ir a recoger a su caballo. Ambos estuvieron toda la noche resguardados tras los endebles muros de aquellas ruinas, tapados con la manta de debajo de la silla de montar. Al ver a su caballo cerrar los ojos, sonrió.

Aún recordaba el día en que consiguió aquel caballo. Había llegado un cargamento de caballos al puerto. Venían en barco desde tierras lejanas para ser vendidos, pero ese en concreto, con apenas un año de edad cuando lo vio por primera vez, era terco y allí nadie lo quería por su raro color. Prácticamente estaba sentenciado a convertirse en simple carne en alguna carnicería del pueblo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo consiguió convencer a su padre para que se lo comprase, porque ellos apenas tenían dinero. Quizá fue suerte de que ese caballo no fuera especial para nadie y les rebajasen el precio con tal de llevárselo. Desde aquel día, habían sido inseparables.

\- Aquel día sopló un gran viento por la noche – susurró Minato tocando la crin de su caballo – tú siempre serás "_mi viento de la noche_", el que me mantiene alerta, al que jamás le falla la intuición.

Acariciándole y entrando en calor gracias a estar apoyado en "Yokaze", Minato consiguió dormir durante un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol llegaron hasta su rostro, se negó a abrir los ojos. Necesitaba descansar, estaba agotado y sin embargo, al sentir cómo "Yokaze" se movía abruptamente, abrió los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquellas orejas tiesas de su caballo sólo podía indicar una cosa, había escuchado algo o a alguien. Él tenía un mayor instinto para esos sonidos.

Su mano se movió por instinto a la bolsa de los kunais que llevaba a la espalda atada en el pantalón y lanzó uno con rapidez hacia su derecha, escuchando cómo se clavaba contra el muro de piedra del fondo. Su caballo seguía tenso, tanto, que hasta se había puesto en pie, por lo que él le imitó pese a las pocas fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento.

Observó todo a su alrededor hasta que escuchó el silbido de algo cruzando el aire. Con el extremo de la empuñadura de su kunai, cogió el que venía hacia él, metiendo la punta del que le habían lanzado en la abertura circular del extremo del suyo. Una vez detenido prácticamente a escasos metros de su rostros, tomó el kunai que le habían lanzado dándose cuenta de que era el suyo. Miró a la pared donde lo había clavado con anterioridad para descubrir que, ciertamente, su kunai ya no estaba allí.

\- Eres rápido descubriendo la presencia enemiga – confirmó el Uzumaki saliendo de su escondite – mira que has sido lento para alejarte del Uchiha. Bueno… por lo menos ya lo has hecho.

\- Era una emboscada para alejarnos – comentó Minato.

\- No exactamente. Vi a un estúpido ninja seguiros. Tan sólo tuve que esperar el momento oportuno a que Madara quisiera estar solo para el combate y entonces, dejé a ese ninja con Madara y te seguí. A estas alturas debe estar muerto – sonrió el Uzumaki – hay que ser idiota para meterse con un Uchiha tan a la ligera. Joder, Minato… creí que nunca te separarías de él y no podríamos disfrutar nosotros dos a solas – sonrió con lujuria.


	7. Hiro Uzumaki

Capítulo 7: Hiro Uzumaki

Un viento gélido sopló meciendo los mechones delanteros que caían a cada lado del rostro de Minato. Aquel cabello dorado captó la atención de Hiro Uzumaki. Aún no podía creer que su hermana pequeña se hubiera salido con la suya y hubiera conseguido convencer a ambos clanes para que ese chico la tomase en matrimonio. Cualquier ninja habría pagado por tener a algún rubito del clan Namikaze en su cama, pero jamás habría esperado casarse con ellos, eran una deshonra que sólo servían para mantener la cama de los mejores ninjas caliente, o así pensaba Hiro. Ni siquiera le importaba que se casase con su hermana mientras pudiera decirle a todo el mundo que se había acostado con un Namikaze y había satisfecho su morbo personal. Sería la envidia de todos.

Minato, al ver la sonrisa lujuriosa de Hiro Uzumaki, movió su congelada mano hacia la bolsa de los kunais de su pierna derecha, mentalizándose y aguantando el dolor de tener que abrir y cerrar aquellos dedos que tanto frío habían pasado esa noche. No se sentía bien, sus manos no respondían correctamente por el frío que sufrían y, seguramente, todo su cuerpo entraría tarde o temprano en hipotermia. Aquel viento gélido que soplaba no le ayudaba y por las nubes que se avecinaban, pronto nevaría.

Con un gran sufrimiento, cerró los dedos en torno a la empuñadura del kunai y esperó, observando con calma los ojos de aquel chico de cabello rojizo que en breve atacaría. Esperaba algún sello y él debería responder igual, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sus dedos responderían para formar los sellos que necesitaría.

\- Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, Minato – sonrió Hiro – sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, disfrutarás conmigo.

\- Nunca será por las buenas – le aclaró Minato.

\- Mírate bien, chico… tus manos están congeladas, apenas puedes moverlas. Suelta ese kunai antes de que te hagas daño.

Contestarle habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Minato simplemente agarró con algo más de fuerza el kunai y esperó pacientemente. Ahora no estaba allí Madara para ayudarle pero aun así, estaba harto de que le tratasen como alguien débil, que le subestimasen. Él era el genio de los Namikaze y podía ser que su clan fuera considerado débil, pero él se encargaría de demostrarles lo contrario. El clan Namikaze resurgiría de sus cenizas, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ultrajar por nadie.

Al instante, los ojos de Minato detectaron los primeros movimientos bruscos de las manos de Hiro, estaba creando sus primeros sellos. Viendo los elementos, Minato lanzó el filo clavándolo frente a él en el suelo y empezando a formar con dificultad pero con toda la rapidez que pudo sacar sus primeros sellos. Los Uzumaki eran expertos en técnicas de sellado, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

La técnica de parálisis de Hiro ya iba a hacer efecto bajo los pies de Minato, cuando éste desapareció en una nube de polvo dejando tras de sí un tronco con el que había realizado el reemplazo. Hiro sonrió al sentir el chakra de Minato marchándose de allí, pero no le sería tan fácil. Le siguió hacia el bosque y prácticamente le tenía a vista cuando quiso realizar su siguiente sello.

\- No vas a huir, Minato – sonrió Hiro, pero cuando el sello ya estaba formado y la habilidad a punto de salir, un kunai viajó en dirección a Hiro. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había caído completamente en la trampa de Minato, no estaba huyendo, estaba buscando el momento para atacar.

Minato se trasportó hasta su kunai cogiéndolo con la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha activaba el Rasengan. Hiro nunca había visto nada parecido a aquella habilidad, pero sabía que nunca podía esperar algo predecible de él. El mismo Jiraiya Namikaze, maestro de Minato ya había corrido la voz de que ese chico sería el que resurgiría al clan, un auténtico genio que inventaba sus propias técnicas.

El rasengan impactó de lleno empotrando con rudeza a Hiro en el suelo. Ni siquiera viendo a ese ninja en el suelo, Minato bajaba la guardia. Observó el sello que le había puesto en la espalda y tomó distancia una vez más tratando de mover sus doloridas manos. Al ver que Hiro no se movía, volvió atrás dispuesto a coger su caballo y marcharse de allí, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, una mano cogió la suya apoyándola contra una de las paredes de las ruinas. Quiso moverse cuando tan sólo un grito de dolor salió de su boca al sentir aquel kunai clavarse en su mano.

Miró su mano. Hiro había clavado también la suya sobre la de Minato y un chorro de sangre caía de ambas resbalando por la pared.

\- Ahora ya no podrás escapar. No me hagas clavarte la otra también – sonrió Hiro mientras empezaba a bajar la mano por su pecho – me has pillado por sorpresa con ese ataque. Eres un chico interesante, Minato, pero demasiado joven todavía.

\- No deberías poder moverte – aclaró Minato mordiéndose el labio – el rasengan es un ataque de alta potencia, deberías estar en el suelo durante unas horas si es que no te mata.

\- Quizá para cualquier otro ninja, pero te olvidas que soy un Uzumaki – sonrió mordiéndose su mano libre y dejando ver a Minato cómo absorbía parte de su chakra para recuperarse – tenemos mayor resistencia que otros ninjas.

\- Se me olvidaba eso – dijo tratando de moverse sin mucho éxito – la próxima vez no fallaré.

\- No habrá próxima vez para ti, Minato. Reconozco que eres bueno, pero nunca has estado en una competición como esta y aún eres demasiado joven.

\- Deja de infravalorarme – le gritó Minato enfadado – odio que me tratéis como un trofeo al que podéis llevaros a la cama.

\- Eso es lo que eres, pequeño – susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Minato, pero éste trató de apartarse – eso es, saca tu carácter, me gustan los chicos con carácter, son más divertidos de doblegar – sonrió aún más Hiro.

\- Vete al infierno – le aclaró haciendo un par de sellos con la mano que no estaba clavada a la pared.

Hiro suponía que sus manos no deberían poder moverse, ni siquiera la mano izquierda la había utilizado para hacer sellos. Había dado por supuesto que la derecha era la única menos congelada para hacerlos, pero se equivocaba. Se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sello normal, estaba invocando algo. Se apresuró a coger su mano antes de que Minato la llevase a su boca para conseguir la sangre que necesitaba para la invocación, pero tan distraído estaba en evitar que lo hiciera, que no se dio cuenta de la coz que le llegó del lateral.

Su mano se rasgó con el kunai por la fuerza que aquel caballo había puesto en el golpe, derribándolo y empujándolo contra una de las paredes del fondo. Nunca habría esperado que el caballo también fuera a atacarle, sólo estaba centrado en Minato y en sus estrategias. No podía subestimarle, era un chico listo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento, Minato cogió la empuñadura de aquel kunai y lo sacó para liberar su mano. Con el mismo kunai enemigo, cortó la cuerda a su lado activando las trampas que aquella noche había colocado mientras se agarraba con dificultad a la crin de su caballo para poder montar. "Yokaze" no se hizo esperar, salió al galope al sentir que Minato estaba encima y no se detuvo. Al poco rato, Minato ya ni siquiera estaba agarrado al caballo. Tan sólo su cuerpo inconsciente permanecía encima con la rienda atada a su muñeca, era lo único que le permitía seguir encima sin caerse.

Media mañana mantuvo el caballo el galope buscando alejarse del lugar de la batalla, buscando un lugar seguro donde detenerse, pero aquello parecía imposible cuando observó a varios ninjas montados a caballo salir de entre los árboles tratando de alcanzarle. Aceleró el paso pese al dolor y a que las fuerzas se le escapaban por momentos. Igual de terco que su dueño, no pensaba detenerse allí para que les dieran caza, sólo estaban aprovechando el momento porque Minato estaba inconsciente.

El resoplido era lo único que se escuchaba, el esfuerzo del caballo por mantener la velocidad pese a que empezaban a alcanzarle sus perseguidores. A punto estaban de ponerse a su lado, cuando un par de shurikens atravesaron a los dos ninjas lanzándolos al suelo, dejando que los caballos continuasen su carrera solos mientras el tercer ninja, al ver la escena, desistía de la persecución.

Frente a él, un ninja de orgulloso porte apareció con las riendas de un caballo negro agarradas en su mano. Ni siquiera pensaba detenerse pero el ninja corrió en su dirección poniéndose en medio, obligándole a parar y apoyarse en las dos patas de atrás para evitar pisarle. Desbocarse fue una mala idea. El cuerpo de Minato empezó a caer hacia atrás pero, por suerte, Madara se dio cuenta y lo cogió antes de que cayese.

\- Ey, tranquilo, ya está – intentó acariciar el músculo de la parte superior de la pata del animal para calmarle – ya lo tengo.

Por un instante, miró a aquel animal que respiraba con dificultad y movía la cabeza de forma violenta. Su estómago estaba empapado en sudor dándole a entender todo el tiempo que llevaba corriendo sin descanso, de sus fosas nasales empezaba a salir algo de sangre por el esfuerzo y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a derrumbarse.

\- Descansa, chico, está a salvo – le aclaró – él está a salvo. Has hecho un buen trabajo, me ocuparé yo a partir de ahora. Estáis a salvo conmigo.

Las patas del animal flaquearon entre tanto temblor y, finalmente, cayó al suelo tumbándose mientras trataba de reponer su respiración. Con uno ya en el suelo, Madara abrió la chaqueta gris de Minato tratando de encontrar su pulso en el cuello. Estaba débil y su cuerpo demasiado frío y rígido, estaba entrando en hipotermia y sus manos no estaban para nada mucho mejor.

\- Joder – se quejó Madara levantándose y desabrochando la cinta de la silla de montar de su caballo.

Dejó caer la silla al suelo y le quitó la manta de abajo. Desabrochó su chaqueta negra y se la colocó por encima a Minato antes de arroparle también con la manta de su caballo y frotar sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio tratando de que entrase en calor. Con la boca, mordió la punta del guante de cuero negro que llevaba y tiró de él para quitárselos y poder ponérselos a Minato en aquellas destrozadas y sangrantes manos.

Minato abrió los ojos con suma lentitud. Sentía un extraño calor. No podía reconocer nada de aquel lugar pero cuando trató de moverse para mirarlo más detenidamente, se encontró con toda aquella ropa encima de él. Esa manta no era suya y la chaqueta negra que tenía encima de la suya todavía menos.

\- Por fin despiertas – escuchó una profunda voz a su lado.

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Me tenías preocupado.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevo inconsciente? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Desde esta mañana y ya ha caído la noche. Te ha faltado poco para no contarlo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar la noche a la intemperie? En esta zona, las temperaturas caen demasiado por la noche, es una locura, podías haber muerto de hipotermia.

\- ¿Yokaze? – preguntó todavía más preocupado.

\- Está durmiendo. Déjale descansar. Cuando lo encontré estaba reventado de tanto correr, le he puesto unas hierbas curativas, debería estar bien para mañana. Tienes suerte de que te haya traído hacia mí.

\- Espera… ¿Hacia ti? ¿Ha corrido en dirección contraria?

\- Quizá pensó que detrás habría menos ninjas que delante. Habéis tenido suerte que aún estuviera por detrás y de que os encontrase. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- El Uzumaki nos atacó un poco más adelante – susurró pero entonces se dio cuenta del fuego que estaba encendido en mitad de la estancia – tienes que apagar eso, podrían descubrirnos – dijo alterado.

\- No nos van a descubrir. Cálmate. Puedo controlar el elemento tierra, estamos en una cueva y he cerrado la entrada. Nadie está viendo el fuego. Ahora descansa y ten cuidado donde apoyas las manos, no me atrevo ni a preguntarte cómo te has hecho esas heridas.

\- Me clavó un kunai para inmovilizarme – dijo Minato quitándose el guante de Madara y mirando cómo ya el moreno se la había vendado - ¿Por qué…? – empezó a decir algo cabizbajo frente a un Madara extrañado - ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?


	8. Un sentimiento

Capítulo 8: Un sentimiento.

Un tenso silencio se había hecho en aquella cueva. Minato no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarse aquella mano herida y ver en la otra, fuertemente agarrado, el guante de Madara. Ese chico le había salvado la vida dos veces en aquella peligrosa competición y aún seguía sin entender el motivo.

\- Me clavó un kunai para inmovilizarme – dijo Minato quitándose el guante de Madara y mirando cómo ya el moreno se la había vendado - ¿Por qué…? – empezó a decir algo cabizbajo frente a un Madara extrañado - ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

\- Quién sabe – fue la única respuesta de Madara – quizá… fue cuando escuché el nombre de tu caballo. Es un bonito nombre.

\- No puede ser por eso – aclaró Minato.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama el mío? – sonrió Madara – "Yoarashi". ¿Crees en las casualidades, Minato?

Al escuchar el nombre, Minato se quedó paralizado un segundo, era cierto que cambiaba algo, pero los dos habían hecho referencia a la noche en los nombres de sus caballos. No podía ser una simple casualidad.

\- Por un momento, cuando lo oí, pensé que era posible que tuviéramos una conexión, no sé… no puede ser casualidad que pensáramos algo parecido – sonrió Madara – y luego está el asunto de tu clan, demasiado débiles ahora y me recordaste la acción de mi hermano cuando te salvó de aquel ninja que trató de secuestrarte, no sé, Minato… has creado una debilidad en mí. No quiero verte morir aquí. Eres muy joven para morir en un lugar como éste.

\- Se lo puse por el viento que sopló aquella noche – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – además… el viento es algo típico en nuestro clan.

\- El día que me trajeron el caballo, hubo una gran tormenta – sonrió Madara.

\- Quizá miramos el cielo a la vez – sonrió Minato.

\- Es posible. Ven, acércate, quiero ver cómo está tu mano.

Minato apartó las mantas de encima y se acercó hacia el fuego donde se estaban cocinando un par de pescados, seguramente Madara los había pescado antes de cerrar aquella cueva. Con cuidado, Madara deshizo el nudo de la tela y empezó a quitarla para comprobar la herida. Había dejado de sangrar pero apenas podía cerrar la mano por el dolor. Ese kunai lo había atravesado.

\- Te va a dejar una buena cicatriz – le aclaró Madara.

\- No importa. Aún estoy vivo.

\- Ya – susurró Madara sacando de entre sus ropas un bote de pomada – esto ayudará a que cicatrice antes.

\- Ah – se quejó Minato intentando apartar la mano al sentir los dedos de Madara poniendo la crema.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada con el dolor. Te va a ser complicado luchar con esta mano en un tiempo.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien.

\- Aguanta un poco el dolor. Tengo que curártelo o podría infectarse.

Minato abrió la palma de la mano pese a que le costaba mantenerla abierta por el dolor. Los oscuros ojos del Uchiha se fijaron una vez más en la herida. La sangre había coagulado pero, aun así, podía identificar claramente el agujero donde le habían clavado aquel kunai. Para ser honesto… ni siquiera le parecía que hubiera sido una batalla muy decente. ¿Cómo alguien podía clavar un kunai en la mano de otra persona? Era casi imposible en un combate.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Madara deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la herida untando la crema mientras con la otra le daba el pescado para que comiera y repusiera fuerzas – esto no es una herida típica de un combate. ¿Bajaste la guardia?

\- No sé… - dijo Minato comiendo el pescado – No debería haberse podido levantar tras el golpe que le dí, pero no fue así. Se me olvidó que los Uzumaki pueden reponerse mordiendo su propio chakra. Caí por completo en su engaño.

\- ¿No se supone que va a ser tu cuñado? ¿Por qué querría atacarte?

\- Supongo que por lo de siempre – dijo Minato – quería acostarse conmigo. ¿No es lo que quieren todos los ninjas? Sólo desean poder lucir ante otros ninjas que se han acostado con un chico rubio. Sólo somos un trofeo desde hace mucho. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué tú no has intentado aún nada conmigo – sonrió forzadamente Minato.

\- Para mí no eres un trofeo, Minato. Eres un buen ninja que merece respeto y quien no lo vea así, no merece ser llamado ninja. Es posible que seas muy joven y que nunca hayas participado en una carrera como ésta pero… eres bueno. Tus habilidades son únicas y especiales, me da igual si eres rubio o moreno, seguirías siendo el mismo chico decidido que veo ahora mismo frente a mí. Esto ya está, Minato – dijo apartando su mano de la del rubio y cerrando el bote de la crema – deja que te la vende de nuevo. Mañana deberías ser capaz de al menos poder moverla pese al dolor.

Los ágiles dedos de Madara empezaron a vendar una vez más aquel trozo de tela en la mano herida del rubio. Minato observaba con atención las manos del Uchiha. Eran suaves pese a que él siempre había creído que deberían ser muy ásperas. Todo el mundo sabía que los Uchiha entrenaban muchas horas al día, debería tener callos en las manos, pero no era así.

\- ¿Qué miras, Minato? – preguntó curioso Madara.

\- Tus manos – le dijo – son… suaves.

\- Las tuyas están destrozadas – sonrió Madara – creo que entrenas demasiado, ya tenían heridas antes de que vinieras a esta competición y ahora… han empeorado.

\- Los Namikaze no tenemos ningún talento de sangre – dijo Minato algo cabizbajo – no poseemos el Sharingan como vosotros, ni el Byakuya como los Hyuga, tampoco un chakra capaz de regenerarnos como los Uzumaki, somos demasiado débiles. Lo único que nos hace fuertes es el trabajo duro y nuestra inteligencia. Inventé todas mis técnicas, nadie tiene nada parecido a las mías, pero mi única habilidad… es poder pillar por sorpresa al enemigo y ser más rápido que él. Derribarle sin que me toque o al menos… haciéndome el menor daño posible.

\- Y por eso sois más admirables – le animó Madara.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Minato levantase la mirada sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada parecido, nadie le había admirado. Todos pensaban que eran superiores a su clan y que aquellas palabras vinieran precisamente del ninja al que consideraba el más fuerte allí, le había descolocado por completo.

\- El resto de ninjas están muy seguros de sí mismos porque han heredado unas habilidades de sus antepasados, igual que yo. Aprendemos a utilizarlo pero pensamos que no hace falta entrenar tan duro porque no tendremos rivales. Nadie tendrá nuestras mismas habilidades. Luego estás tú, un chico sin habilidades de sangre, que ha entrenado como el que más sabiendo que el resto de los participantes son más fuertes que él, que tienen líneas sanguíneas a las que no puede derrotar, pero estás aquí, demostrándoles que el trabajo duro puede más que la sangre heredada. Es fácil no tener miedo cuando tienes habilidades de sangre, lo difícil es hacer lo que tú haces, estar aquí sólo con tu entrenamiento y tus habilidades sacadas de tu ingenio. Ellos deberían respetarte como yo lo hago. Tienes el valor de seguir adelante aun sabiendo que es muy posible que mueras aquí.

\- No me importaría morir – confesó Minato para asombro de Madara – ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece. Si salgo vivo… me casarán con Kushina Uzumaki y la mitad de ninjas de su clan aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para violarme, igual que intenta su hermano. No tengo escapatoria alguna – comentó viendo en aquel momento, cómo Madara apretaba los puños con fuerza. Al darse cuenta de que era observado, Madara alzó la mirada perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

\- Lo siento. Es que me frustra y me cabrea saber que tu propio cuñado… el que va a ser parte de tu familia política, esté pensando en acostarse contigo. Es caer muy bajo.

\- Tú eres el único que no desea acostarse conmigo – dijo Minato acercándose hacia él con suavidad.

Por un instante, los ojos de Madara bajaron de los ojos azules a los carnosos labios del joven. Veía cómo pronunciaba aquellas palabras y no podía negar que le excitaba. Claro que había pensado en acostarse con él, le atraía, tenía algo excitante pero no era como el resto de ninjas, él jamás forzaría a ese chico.

\- ¿Por qué no deseas acostarte conmigo? – susurró Minato con suavidad frente a los labios de un tenso Uchiha.

Ambos podían sentir la cercanía y aquello estaba poniendo malo a Madara. No podía seguir así, notaba su corazón acelerarse, sus ojos perplejos en los perfectos y delineados labios de aquel chico rubio que se acercaban cada vez más hasta él, pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse de ese chico. Su cerebro le gritaba que se echase hacia atrás pero todo su cuerpo se negaba a responder a esa orden esperando sentir el contacto de sus labios.

El roce llegó como la más sutil de las caricias, un simple roce en el que el labio inferior de Minato rozó con el inferior de Madara moviéndolo ligeramente hacia arriba como si tantease el poder besarle. Madara suspiró cerrando sus ojos y dejándose invadir por aquella situación, por el aroma que desprendía ese joven a loto, flor característica que nacía en su poblado rodeado de agua.

La duda asaltó un segundo a Minato, la duda de si debía seguir o no. Aquello le hizo retroceder sus temblorosos labios unos milímetros hacia atrás pese a que seguía oliendo aquella fragancia a crisantemos que caracterizaba a los Uchiha. Minato sonrió un segundo, recordando aún cómo la familia real siempre había cultivado crisantemos, una flor que parecía nacer de forma natural junto a los Uchiha, quizá demostrando que ellos tenían el auténtico poder.

Madara no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna pese a la curiosidad que sentía por aquella sonrisa. Se negaba a romper aquella magia que se había formado entre ambos. Aún sentía cómo temblaban los labios de Minato, todo él temblaba presa de la incertidumbre del momento, pero ni siquiera eso le hizo pararse. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Madara apoyándolos contra los del moreno, esperando una respuesta de aquel chico, una respuesta… que no se hizo esperar cuando Madara abrió ligeramente sus labios cogiendo entre ellos el labio inferior del menor, degustándolo por primera vez con total tranquilidad.

La mano de Madara fue hasta el rubio cabello del joven, acariciando la nuca mientras éste, poco a poco, se iba acercando más a un Madara que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel chico. Sabía que seguramente sólo era un brote suyo de rebeldía, quería hacer algo voluntariamente antes de morir o incluso de que le obligasen a casarse. Lentamente, Minato se acercó a él deslizando sus rodillas hasta conseguir sentarse sobre las piernas del moreno. Ambos negándose a soltar aquel beso.

Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar jamás que podrían encontrar el amor en un lugar como aquel. Aquello sólo era un campo de batalla, una lucha diaria por la supervivencia donde todos se traicionaban unos a otros y, sin embargo, todo parecía ajeno a ellos dentro de aquella cueva. Era irónico y hasta un poco absurdo enamorarse en una situación como aquella, pero les dio igual.

Las temblorosas manos de Minato llegaron hasta la bandana con el símbolo del clan Uchiha impreso en él, de la frente de Madara. Rodeó su denso cabello buscando el nudo para desatarlo y cuando lo estaba haciendo, en un intento por volver a unir sus labios a los de él, su frente chocó inconscientemente contra la de un Madara que empezó a reír por aquella torpeza. Los nervios podían ser traicioneros a veces y no todo salía como uno deseaba, pero Minato también sonrió tras disculparse por aquel fortuito golpe.

\- Conmigo estás a salvo, así que tranquilo – le dijo Madara cogiendo sus muñecas y llevando una de sus manos hasta su boca para poder depositar en ella un dulce beso.


	9. La cueva

Capítulo 9: La cueva

El chisporroteo de las llamas consumiendo la leña era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella profunda cueva. Minato separó un segundo sus labios antes de que Madara volviera a unirlos a los suyos con impaciencia. Para Madara, la posibilidad de enamorarse en una competición como aquella era muy remota, más aún cuando había perdido a su hermano unos días antes de todo aquello.

Minato Namikaze parecía un chico solitario y perdido, un chico al que le perseguía la mala suerte. Si hubiera nacido en el clan Uchiha habría tenido un gran futuro por delante, pero tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en el clan Namikaze, un clan casi extinto, un clan que haría lo que fuera por renacer, incluso vender a su mejor ninja al mejor postor con tal de conseguir alianzas. Ese chico estaba perdido. Si salía vivo de allí, perdería su libertad y se casaría con Kushina Uzumaki.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que la sangre de Madara hirviera en cólera. Ese chico dulce y apasionado iba a ser de una mujer, iban a recluirle en un clan y seguramente… la mitad de los ninjas del clan Uzumaki lo forzarían a estar en sus camas. No soportaba esa idea.

Sacando una fuerza de voluntad que Madara creía no tener en aquel momento, consiguió colocar sus manos en la cintura del joven alejándole un segundo de él. Minato supo que algo ocurría, algo estaba molestando a ese orgulloso Uchiha y seguramente habría sido su comportamiento. Con una triste y dolida mirada, Minato se alejó levemente de él dándole un poco de espacio, agachando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte – aclaró Minato, pero Madara se dio cuenta de que estaba malinterpretando la situación.

\- No te disculpes, no te estoy rechazando – le dijo Madara consiguiendo que Minato alzase una vez más la mirada hacia él con un extraño brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos – es sólo… que quiero que estés seguro de esto. Yo… no quiero ser como los demás, Minato. Jamás te pediré sólo sexo, ni serás un trozo de carne en mi cama al que sólo utilice para disfrutar un rato, no quiero eso de ti. Sé que para todos eres como un trofeo, todos quieren llevarte a la cama y yo no quiero que seas sólo eso.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Minato extrañado – yo no puedo ser nada más que esto para ti. No se permite el matrimonio entre hombres y lo sabes, tampoco me creo que te hayas enamorado de mí, no en tan poco tiempo.

\- Quiero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo, eso es todo – le aclaró Madara – me halaga que me hayas elegido pero necesito saber que esto es lo que quieres y que no te estás dejando influenciar por la idea de que vas a perder tu libertad o que puedes morir aquí.

\- Es la primera vez que puedo elegir – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – y he elegido estar contigo.

\- Podría ser un problema para ti. Si el clan Uzumaki se entera de esto… de que has dejado de ser virgen antes de casarte…

\- No se enterarán – aclaró Minato – Kushina es una mujer, no puede entrar en mí y el resto de los Uzumaki… - calló un segundo antes de asimilar lo que ocurriría realmente en ese clan – bueno, ya sabes – sonrió con tristeza – Kushina no vendrá a vivir a mi clan y sólo me casan con ella porque los Namikaze necesitan un heredero fuerte, creen que juntando la sangre Namikaze con los Uzumaki conseguirán una estirpe más fuerte… pero yo tendré que vivir en ese clan y no creo que el resto de ninjas me dejen tranquilo.

\- Descubrirán que no eres virgen.

\- Pero no podrán decirlo – comentó Minato con seguridad – porque si dicen que me han violado, se las verán con el líder de los Uzumaki. Kushina es su hija, haría que corrieran sus cabezas, así que no se arriesgarían, no dirán nada.

\- No te cases con ella – le dijo Madara agarrando la nuca del joven para mirarle atentamente – ya sabes lo que te harán los otros ninjas del clan, no puedes ir a ese clan.

\- No tengo más remedio – aclaró derramando una lágrima que Madara trató de limpiar con rapidez con el pulgar de su dedo – por favor… esto es lo único que estoy eligiendo en mi planificada vida. Todos deciden por mí lo que tengo que hacer… déjame por una vez decidir algo. Sólo… una noche contigo. No quiero tener mi primera vez con un ninja Uzumaki forzándome.

Por primera vez, Madara entendió las palabras que su padre siempre decía cuando entrenaba con ellos. Ese mundo no estaba diseñado para los débiles y pese a que Minato no lo era, su clan no podía decir lo mismo. Le enfadaba la situación, no podía disimularlo, no quería que ese chico pagase las consecuencias de las malas decisiones de todo un clan o de la debilidad de ellos, pero no podía hacer nada por él excepto tratar de mitigar un poco su dolor.

Impaciente y movido por el rencor que sentía en aquel momento el moreno, movió su mano hasta la nuca de Minato empujándole hacia él para devorar sus labios con mayor pasión que la de antes. Sabía que aquello era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento. Minato se dejó llevar por el ritmo de aquel lujurioso beso que le hizo gemir un par de veces. Los Uchiha siempre eran fogosos por naturaleza o a él le parecían de esa manera.

Minato volvió a sentarse encima de las piernas cruzadas de Madara buscando de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo. Por primera vez, se sentía libre, era la primera vez que decidía hacer algo por propia voluntad sin que nadie tratase de manipular su vida o sus ideas.

Las impacientes manos de Madara volvieron a la cintura de Minato recorriendo su torso, levantando la camiseta a medida que avanzaba por la espalda hacia la nuca. Madara suspiró al sentir bajo sus manos la blanquecina y fina piel de aquel chico. Se notaba que apenas había salido de su poblado, no tenía muchas heridas de haber peleado en competiciones ni haber tenido problemas con otros ninjas, pero sí se notaba en su abdominal el ejercicio al que había sido sometido.

Minato levantó los brazos permitiéndole a Madara quitarle la chaqueta. Aquellos oscuros ojos se fijaron en los múltiples moratones que ese chico tenía por su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada, seguramente habrían sido causa de las últimas batallas que había tenido o de los intentos frustrados del resto de ninjas cuando trataban de tenerle a la fuerza. Al menos era un chico que sabía defenderse, aunque era demasiado joven para estar en esa competición.

Los largos y finos dedos de Minato consiguieron cerrarse pese al dolor y acariciar aquel oscuro y suave cabello que tenía el Uchiha. Al sentir aquel leve gemido del rubio al mover sus manos heridas, Madara las tomó con cuidado entre las suyas apartándolas de su cabello para llevarlas frente a su rostro y depositar unos suaves besos en ellas, besos que sonrojaron a Minato al instante.

\- ¿Qué…? – susurró tratando de entender el motivo por el que hacía algo como aquello.

\- No las fuerces, Minato – sonrió Madara – déjalas descansar.

\- Pero…

\- No hace falta que me acaricies, tranquilo. Tus manos están demasiado heridas.

\- Puedo hacerlo.

\- Sé que puedes, pero no quiero que las fuerces. La competición apenas ha empezado y las vas a necesitar. Déjame a mí hoy, ¿vale?

\- Vale – acabó resignándose Minato.

Colocando las manos en la espalda del rubio nuevamente, Madara empezó a recostarlo suavemente sobre la manta de su caballo que había dejado a modo de cama evitando la posible humedad del suelo. Estaban tan cerca de la hoguera, que cuando Madara terminó de deshacerse de su camiseta Ninja, al volver hacia Minato, sólo pudo quedarse absorto en ese brillo que gracias al fuego, iluminaba por completo los ojos de Minato. Se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante, de lo atrayentes que podían ser los de su clan. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez provocada la acción por Minato, que se había incorporado levemente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para llegar hasta él y saborear su boca.

Sus lenguas se unieron en el más hermoso y juguetón de los bailes, disfrutando el uno del otro, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar mientras escuchaban el tenue ruido de la leña consumiéndose ante el fuego. La cintura de Madara se deslizaba con dulzura sobre la entrepierna de Minato llenando el ambiente de unos suspiros incontrolados, de jadeos que no podían acallarse debidos al creciente placer que ambos empezaban a sentir entre aquellas caricias.

No tardó mucho tiempo Madara en empezar a deshacerse del molesto pantalón de Minato. Una gran parte de él estaba inundado por el deseo de tener a ese chico, pero otra parte se sentía culpable por estar allí… teniendo sexo con un participante cuando debería estar buscando al asesino de su hermano. Todo era extraño, pero no podía evitar pensar que Minato se estaba convirtiendo en una gran debilidad para él, una debilidad que un Uchiha no podía permitirse y, aun así, no podía ni quería apartar esa debilidad de él. No podía alejarse de ese chico.

Con calma, introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Minato indicándole con una suave voz que los lamiera, porque a partir de ahí, dejaría de ser virgen pese a que nadie se enteraría de aquello. Minato lamió aquellos dedos con algo de miedo y duda en sus ojos, Madara podía ver aquello sin necesidad de su sharingan, todo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba ante la idea del dolor, ante la incertidumbre de entregarse a prácticamente un desconocido, el único que hasta la fecha le había tratado bien en aquella sangrienta competición.

\- No te va a doler, te lo prometo – le dijo Madara.

\- No puedes prometerme eso, sé que duele.

\- Utilizaré el sharingan para crearte una ilusión más placentera, quitaré el dolor para ti.

\- No es necesario. Necesitarás tu habilidad durante la competición, no es conveniente que la fuerces.

\- No la forzaré, pero no dejaré que sientas dolor – le susurró al oído mientras activaba el sharingan para crear una ilusión que eliminase el dolor que pudiera sentir.

Era cierto que el dolor no lo sintió aunque sí sentía la presión del miembro de Madara entrando en él. Minato sabía que seguramente cuando la ilusión cesase volvería a sentir algo de dolor, pero por ahora, estaba bien y se lo agradecía al Uchiha. Los dos se besaron mientras el moreno continuaba su intromisión, moviéndose en aquella estrecha cavidad y empezando a gemir. Aquello significó mucho para Minato, no todos podían decir que habían conseguido hacer disfrutar a un Uchiha y seguramente él tampoco podría decirlo nunca, pero al menos… lo sabía.

Minato sintió cómo las manos de Madara se agarraban con mayor fuerza a su cintura moviéndole más violentamente, con más rapidez. Los dos jadearon, pero Minato tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los brazos que Madara tenía puestos a cada lado del rostro del rubio al sentir aquella oleada de placer. Todos sus músculos se tensaban, dolían pero no como algo malo, dolían por la tensión del inmenso placer.

\- No te contengas – le dijo Madara con su respiración entrecortada.

\- Pero… tú…

\- No te preocupes por mí, vamos… déjate ir.

Madara sintió una a vez más cómo las heridas y vendadas manos de Minato se agarraban con fuerza a sus brazos mientras jadeaba casi sin control, mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba hasta que su miembro empezó a eyacular relajando de golpe todos los músculos del cuerpo de Minato. Madara sonrió triunfante, pero no se detuvo, él continuó para tratar de llegar a su placer, algo que tampoco tardaría por la estrechez de aquel chico.

Observó el rostro sudoroso de Minato tratando de recomponer su respiración mientras Madara seguía moviéndose en su interior. Toda la musculatura de Minato se había relajado y sabía que debía darse prisa antes de que esa estrechez que sentía, también terminase por relajarse. Aceleró el movimiento y jadeó regalándole sus mejores gritos de placer y sus convulsiones a ese chiquillo rubio del que lentamente se estaba enamorando. Al acabar, ni siquiera quiso salir de él, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Minato y esperó allí tumbado entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio.

\- Lo siento – escuchó que decía Minato – me he ido demasiado pronto y te he obligado a acelerar.

\- No pasa nada – sonrió Madara – estoy contento de que haya sido así. Te he visto disfrutar y eso vale mucho para mí. Era tu primera vez, es algo normal irse tan pronto. No lo tengas en cuenta. La próxima vez aguantarás más, ya lo verás.

\- Aun así… lo siento.

\- Minato – alzó Madara su rostro para mirarle – gracias – susurró cerca de él apoyando su frente contra la del rubio pese a que veía la incertidumbre en los ojos de Minato, él ni siquiera sabía por qué le agradecía – gracias por dejarme ser el primero, gracias por elegirme a mí.

\- Yo… - susurró Minato algo sonrojado pero entonces… algo extraño pasó, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Minato, una lágrima que a Madara le pareció demasiado dolorosa y no entendía el motivo – lo siento – dijo al final empezando a llorar de verdad – lo siento mucho – sollozó sin que Madara entendiera nada, pero aun así, salió de un Minato que quería levantarse y buscar su ropa para tapar su desnudez como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.


	10. Una extraña culpabilidad

Capítulo 10: Una extraña culpabilidad.

El fuego se apagaba con lentitud en aquella cueva bajo la atenta mirada de un desconcertado Madara. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Minato se había alejado de él hasta la parte más honda de la cueva y se abrigaba como podía con la manta de su caballo. Estaba convencido de que sentía culpabilidad por lo que habían hecho pese a que él mismo se lo había pedido. Quizá se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora era cuando realmente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por muchas vueltas que le daba Madara al asunto, no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Era por su inminente matrimonio? ¿Era quizá por haber fallado a las exigencias de su clan? ¿Cuál era el maldito motivo para que Minato estuviera inmerso en aquella extraña culpabilidad? Fuera cual fuera, prefirió no decir nada hasta que los rayos del sol empezaron a salir. Ni siquiera podía verlos desde su encierro en aquella cueva, pero Madara podía escuchar el movimiento del bosque cuando despertaba. El piar de los pájaros, las hojas de los árboles en movimiento, los pasos apresurados de los conejos y las liebres, un nuevo día comenzaba y ellos debían salir de allí.

Apagó la hoguera realizando un par de sellos de habilidad de agua y luego miró al asustado Minato que se encontraba allí paralizado. No sabía si ir hasta allí o dejarle, pero al final, se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para verle pero no invadir su espacio, ése que ahora guardaba con recelo.

\- Minato, hay que movernos. Falta día y medio para llegar al puesto intermedio, allí contabilizarán los participantes que seguimos en pie y nos darán un día de respiro.

\- Vale – escuchó que decía Minato tratando de reponerse.

\- Oye… lo siento si he hecho algo mal.

\- No has sido tú. No debí hacerlo pero ya está… no puedo volver atrás. Lo lamento, Madara, no debías haber pasado por esto.

\- ¿Es porque soy tu rival aquí y no debes acostarte conmigo? – preguntó Madara desconcertado - ¿O es por Kushina?

\- Es porque eres un Uchiha, y no uno cualquiera… - susurró empezando a coger sus cosas y revisando a su caballo que ya parecía estar mejor.

Madara no entendía por qué para Minato era tan importante que él fuera un Uchiha y menos… no "uno cualquiera". Aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente, pero por más que pensaba en ellas, no les encontraba un significado. Era sabido que su clan era temido, pero no le veía relación con que Minato se acostase o no con él. Quizá su clan le había prohibido mantener trato con los Uchiha y él encima era el hijo del líder… no estaba seguro, pero no podía indagar más, Minato no le dejaría.

Tras mirarle un par de segundos, decidió volver hacia su caballo y colocar la manta junto a la silla y las riendas. Una vez listo y comprobando que Minato también lo estaba, abrió la entrada de la cueva empezando a caminar, tirando con suavidad de las riendas de su caballo para que le siguiera. Suponía que Minato no querría montar para no forzar a su caballo, eso lo convertiría en un viaje lento.

\- ¿Crees que quedan muchos ninjas en la retaguardia? – preguntó Minato saliendo del tenso silencio que había mantenido durante casi veinte minutos de caminata.

\- No lo creo. A mitad de la competición suelen hacer siempre un pequeño respiro para todos. Contabilizan los participantes que aún quedamos y podemos descansar antes del empujón final hasta la ciudad Imperial.

\- Entonces crees que ya han llegado.

\- No. Dudo que haya llegado alguien hoy, pero estoy convencido de que mañana por la mañana o incluso hoy de madrugada empezarán a llegar a la zona segura.

\- ¿Llegaremos nosotros?

\- A este paso no. Llegaremos mañana como muy pronto pero da igual cuándo lleguemos. Tendremos unas horas menos de descanso pero aun así es suficiente. Allí podrás descansar un rato y te curarán las heridas. Seguramente la familia también estará allí.

\- ¿La familia? – preguntó Minato deteniendo el paso frente al asombro de Madara, quien también tuvo que detenerse a observarle.

Para Minato, aquello suponía un problema. Sabía que su padre seguramente se habría marchado a la ciudad de nuevo, sin embargo, sí había una persona que estaría esperando por él y no sólo por él… sino también por su hermano. Allí estaría Kushina Uzumaki y aún no sabía cómo le explicaría todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía si debía contárselo.

\- Sí, la familia. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. Supongo que nada – aclaró Minato volviendo a caminar.

El moreno observó cómo Minato seguía caminando aunque, a veces, sus ojos se desviaban hacia la derecha. No era nada extraño suponer que algo le preocupaba, algo a su derecha, quizá era el lugar donde combatió la última vez. Madara se acercó hacia él y apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio tensándole por un segundo e inmovilizándole al siguiente.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? – preguntó Madara – Tu caballo venía de allí.

\- No hace falta.

\- Era el Uzumaki, ¿no? Vamos, echemos un vistazo.

\- No quiero enfrentarme a él otra vez – susurró Minato.

\- Lo más seguro es que se haya movido ya. Porque… no lo mataste, ¿no?

Minato abrió los ojos al instante, no estaba muy seguro de aquello. ¿Qué debía contestar? Hasta ese momento ni se había percatado de aquella posibilidad. Habían luchado y su caballo lo apartó de una coz de su lado. Quizá en condiciones normales habría intentando ayudarle pero… estaba tan débil que lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse a su caballo y dejar que le sacasen de la zona de combate.

Por un lado, sentía las dudas carcomerle, no sabía qué había ocurrido con Hiro Uzumaki. Lo había abandonado allí malherido pero, por otro lado… tenía que huir o así lo sentía. Si se hubiera quedado y él hubiera estado apto para continuar el combate, seguramente no habría tenido reparos en violarle. Ese pensamiento hacía que no se arrepintiese de haber hecho lo que hizo.

\- No lo sé – respondió al final Minato – no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió. Peleamos y… le dejé allí.

\- Echemos un vistazo – decidió finalmente Madara al ver que Minato no reaccionaba a tomar una decisión sobre el asunto.

\- Tendremos que desviarnos.

\- No es mucho trozo – aclaró Madara – peleaste en aquellas ruinas, ¿no? – preguntó señalando una construcción que sobresalía levemente entre algunos árboles – no está lejos. Vamos.

Los dos caminaron un trecho más hacia las ruinas. Minato por detrás de Madara, observando su emblema grabado en la espalda de su chaqueta. Los Uchiha siempre parecían tener todo bajo control y se sentía a salvo a su lado. Al llegar hasta las ruinas, los dos entraron pese a que Minato trató de avisarle dónde había colocado las trampas. No hizo falta, al cruzar el último arco, ambos comprobaron que todas las trampas habían saltado y Hiro Uzumaki estaba clavado contra una de las paredes del fondo. Seguramente se había desangrado allí solo sin poder moverse.

\- Joder – fue lo primero que pudo articular Minato aterrorizado al verle en aquel estado.

\- Parece que su competición ha terminado.

\- Yo… yo no quería hacerle eso – susurró Minato con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la impresión de verle allí.

\- Deja de mirarle – le dijo Madara apartándole de allí – todos sabemos a qué nos exponemos en una competición, Minato.

\- Pero…

\- Él no habría dudado en matarte. Lo hiciste bien, te protegiste y él cayó en la trampa, olvídalo. Nadie te echará la culpa de esto, todos sabemos cómo son las competiciones, sabemos que hay bajas, que la gente muere y muchos de los ninjas que participan no se quedan solamente en defenderse, les gusta mostrar que son más fuertes y no dudan en matar. Así que deja de torturarte como lo haces. Vamos, volvamos al camino.

Madara trató de conseguir que saliera de allí, pero no lo consiguió. En lugar de ello, Minato caminó hasta el cuerpo y desclavó los kunais de tres puntas característicos de su clan. Quería llevarse el cuerpo y por primera vez… Madara empezaba a entender qué estaba pensando ese rubio, pensaba en su futura esposa y en que no podía dejar a su hermano allí. Al final y pese a su voluntad, no tuvo más remedio que, tras dejar escapar un resoplido, acercarse para ayudar a ese chico. Ni siquiera se reconocía ayudando a un chiquillo al que apenas conocía pero que estaba despertando en él un sentimiento extraño y demasiado fuerte para poder contenerlo.

\- Mierda – susurró Madara.

Ya estaba cerca de Minato, cuando un silbido llegó hasta sus oídos. Su cuerpo se movió más rápido que su mente y empujó a Minato con el cuerpo incluido del difunto al suelo. Un kunai pasó rozando su hombro y rasgando levemente la manga de su chaqueta haciéndole sangrar, pero al menos, supo que Minato estaba bien. Seguramente había sido una trampa, algún hilo que habrían cortado uno de los dos y que no habían visto. Una cosa le quedó clara… Hiro Uzumaki no había sido asesinado por Minato, porque Minato conocía sus trampas y no habría caído en una de ellas. Alguien había estado allí, alguien luchó contra el Uzumaki después de Minato y alguien había dejado un claro mensaje… estaba asesinando a todo el que se metía en su camino. Primero su hermano, luego el del campamento antes de la competición y ahora Hiro Uzumaki. Tenían un asesino suelto y cada vez le preocupaba más ese asunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Minato sonrojado al sentir el musculoso cuerpo de Madara sobre su espalda.

\- No fuiste el único en poner una trampa – dijo Madara – Creo que no fuiste tú quien mató a Hiro. Alguien más estuvo aquí.

\- Pero… son mis kunais – dijo Minato.

\- Pudo cogerlos de una de tus trampas.

Madara miró a Minato. No quería decir exactamente todo lo que pensaba, pero tampoco había eliminado la posibilidad de que Minato estuviera envuelto en todo aquello. Eran sus kunais, al anterior ninja le habían matado con velocidad, a Izuna porque le conocían, Minato podía haber sido perfectamente y encima… estaba el susurro de su hermano… "Na" y "Mi", podía tratar de decir su apellido, pudo tratar de decir su nombre, quizá era él. Estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontró, hasta aparentar cierta debilidad podía ser una estrategia para que nadie pensase en él. La cuestión… era que no había podido descartar a nadie excepto a los muertos.

\- ¿Crees que hay alguien matando competidores? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – dijo Madara – quizá porque está ansioso por ganar.

Hasta en aquello tenía que reconocer que favorecía a Minato. Su clan estaba al borde de la extinción, necesitaban ese contrato como fuera. Todo parecía apuntar a él y, aun así, se rehusaba a creer en ello.

\- Estás sangrando – le dijo Minato al ver su brazo – déjame que te lo cure.

\- No es nada, hay que movernos de aquí, estamos demasiado a la vista.

\- Por favor… será sólo un segundo.

Madara no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse de nuevo y quitarse la chaqueta dejando ver su camiseta oscura con el emblema del clan a la espalda. Por suerte para Minato, la manga corta le ayudó a ver mejor la herida. Cogiendo un trozo de venda de las que llevaba en sus piernas, partió un trozo y vendó el fuerte brazo de Madara haciendo un nudo para atarla.

Los dedos de Minato rozaron la suave piel del brazo de Madara, deslizándose con suavidad por su musculatura. Aquella caricia llamó la atención del Uchiha, quien se giró al instante observando cómo la dulce mirada de Minato se había perdido en aquellos dedos y en su brazo. Estaba sonrojado y seguramente pensando si hacía lo correcto, pero cuando elevó la vista hacia los profundos ojos de Madara, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar besarse con pasión. No podían detener lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero fue Minato quien rompió el beso de golpe mirando hacia el cadáver.

\- No… - susurró - ¡_Dios_! No puedo seguir haciendo esto – se recriminó a sí mismo.

\- Vamos, Minato, deja de culparte. Tus sentimientos y tus acciones te delatan, te gusta estar conmigo y yo no le veo ningún problema.

\- Voy a casarme, Madara. ¿Dónde no ves el problema? ¡Joder! No puedo hacer esto, no puedo enamorarme de ti. Maldita sea… ¡_Eres mi rival en esta competición_! No puedo permitirme perder, mi clan depende de mí.


	11. Un respiro

Capítulo 11: Un respiro

¡_Se estaba enamorando_! No podía creerse aún que en aquella competición en la que pensaba buscar al asesino de su hermano, lo que encontrara precisamente fuera un sentimiento completamente opuesto, el amor. Estaba allí, compitiendo contra todos esos ninjas por venganza, por odio, porque deseaba justicia para su hermano y, en cambio… había encontrado un sentimiento muy diferente, había encontrado la dulzura, la inocencia, las ganas de proteger a alguien.

Esa noche, observó a Minato dormir plácidamente al otro lado de la hoguera que él había encendido. Se estaba alejando, lo notaba. La distancia entre ambos parecía aumentar pese a que ambos se morían por disminuirla. Era ese matrimonio concertado lo que tan alejado mantenía a Minato. Madara no sabía cómo luchar contra aquello.

La caminata del día siguiente fue lenta y silenciosa. La tensión entre ambos se notaba a la legua de distancia. Aquellos sentimientos correspondidos el uno por el otro estaban siendo reprimidos de la peor de las formas. Llegaron tarde al campamento donde algunos participantes ya esperaban pacientemente. Otros aún no habían llegado.

Minato caminó delante indicando a su caballo que le siguiera, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe sorprendiendo a Madara. El Uchiha se detuvo también a su lado un segundo para verle cabizbajo, seguramente pensando cómo iba a explicarle todo a Kushina. El moreno miró un momento hacia el cuerpo del difunto Uzumaki encima del caballo de Minato.

\- No des explicaciones – le dijo Madara.

\- Pero…

\- No tienes por qué explicarte, ni siquiera sabes si fuiste tú el responsable.

\- Es su hermana, tiene derecho a saberlo.

\- Haz lo que quieras, aunque si aún deseas ese matrimonio para salvar a tu clan de la desesperación en la que viven… es mejor que mantengas el silencio o podrían romper el trato contigo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Tú querías que no me casase.

\- Sigo pensando igual, Minato.

\- Pero no puedo enamorarme de ti, nuestros clanes no nos permitirían estar juntos. Está mal visto que dos hombres estén juntos – dijo Minato aunque luego sonrió – es irónico, está bien visto que tengan sexo, lo consideran una forma de confianza mutua entre guerreros, pero, en cambio… no permiten que luego estén juntos.

\- Es por las herencias – dijo Madara – un revolcón de vez en cuando está bien, pero no quieren la pérdida de las descendencias. Tu clan quiere que tengas hijos y yo no podría dártelos, mi padre también querrá hijos que dirijan mi clan y tú no me los puedes dar. Ése es el motivo, Minato.

\- Entonces no hay más remedio, Madara… tendré que casarme con Kushina. Nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Minato volvió a caminar alejándose del Uchiha, sin embargo… a Madara le asaltó una gran duda, una que no podía esperar para solventarla.

\- Minato – le llamó obligándole a detener el paso y girarse – si hubieras podido elegir… ¿Te habrías casado conmigo?

\- Es posible – sonrió con cierta tristeza Minato – no lo sé y supongo que ya no podremos saberlo. Es un imposible, Madara. Jamás nos lo habrían permitido, ni tu clan ni el mío.

\- Aun así… me alegra saberlo – sonrió Madara – descansa.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos paralizados, inmersos en la mirada del otro dándose cuenta de que aquello era un adiós para sus sentimientos. Minato fue el primero en agachar la cabeza cabizbajo, gesto que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón del moreno al verle tan deprimido, con una vida llena de expectativas y sin salida alguna. Quería lanzarse a consolarle, quería abrazarle, pero cuando inició el primer paso para ir hacia él, Kushina apareció sonriente lanzándose al cuello de Minato contenta de verle volver con vida al menos hasta la mitad del camino.

\- Minato – le llamó Kushina aunque éste no reaccionaba – ey… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la pelirroja tomándole por las mejillas y levantándole el frustrado rostro. Minato no parecía encontrar las palabras.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

\- No… a mí no – le dijo Minato mirando levemente hacia atrás, hacia su caballo que esperaba pacientemente con un bulto inerte encima de la silla. Kushina pareció entenderlo en aquel momento y se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriendo su sorpresa y su dolor.

\- No… mi hermano no…

\- Lo siento – dijo Minato volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó desesperada corriendo hacia el caballo y tratando de bajar a su hermano sin conseguirlo – Minato, ¿quién ha sido? – preguntó una vez más llorando desconsoladamente, algo que provocó que las lágrimas brotasen también del rubio que apretaba sus puños sin saber cómo responderle.

\- Lo encontramos así – dijo Madara sacando del trance a ambos – Minato quiso traerlo, no quería dejarle allí abandonado. Me voy a descansar, sólo tendremos mañana para reponer fuerzas antes de continuar la última parte de la competición.

Kushina cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente sin poder bajar a su hermano, fui Minato al final quien, con mucho pesar, bajó el cuerpo de Hiro Uzumaki y lo dejó en el suelo junto a su hermana. Iba a marcharse, pero Kushina se abrazó a él con fuerza llorando en su pecho. No tuvo más remedio que permanecer allí y tratar de consolar un dolor que simplemente era inconsolable. Él ya había pasado dos veces por ese dolor.

El campamento ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado en lo que ocurría en la entrada, excepto el Hyuga, quien miraba aquella escena con su Byakugan encendido. Al ver a Madara pasar a su lado, le habló con su tono de seriedad.

\- Así que has venido con el Namikaze.

Madara se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a Hiashi hablándole. No era normal en los Hyuga interferir o dialogar con otros clanes. Siempre se habían considerado demasiado buenos como para rebajarse a ese nivel.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Por qué ayudas a un demonio? – preguntó sin más, algo que sobresaltó a Madara que lanzó su vista atrás hacia el Namikaze.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Es que tu sharingan está fallando? ¿O es que no puedes ver lo mismo que yo? – preguntó mirándole esta vez a él – aléjate de ese chico, Uchiha, o tú también acabarás como el resto de competidores.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañado Madara mirando a ese Minato que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante toda aquella situación que se le había presentado - ¿Qué tengo que ver? Recuerda que tus ojos son mejores que los míos viendo cosas, el sharingan es bueno en Gentjutsus y Ninjuntsus.

\- Pues hazme caso entonces… aléjate de ese chico o acabarás muy mal – repitió el Hyuga marchándose de allí mientras apagaba el Byakugan.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Madara activó su sharingan para mirar más detenidamente a Minato Namikaze, pero no conseguía ver absolutamente nada extraño en aquel joven. ¿Qué narices había visto el Hyuga con sus ojos? Quizá lo había dicho sólo para asustarle o para que le dejase sólo a ese rubio en el campo de batalla… aunque también podría ser verdad lo que decía. Los Hyuga no eran de esa clase de personas que mentirían de una forma así, tenían demasiado orgullo y se sentían superiores al resto de ninjas, le habría dado igual pelear contra ambos juntos porque pensaría que podría contra ambos. Tenía que haber visto algo extraño, la cuestión era… ¿Qué había visto?

Tras más de veinte minutos tirado en el suelo abrazando a una inconsolable Kushina que miraba y abrazaba como podía el cuerpo de su hermano, finalmente Minato fue llamado por uno de los médicos del campamento para que fuera a curarse las heridas. En aquel momento, Kushina pareció percatarse de las manos vendadas con la tela negra del Uchiha.

\- ¿Minato? – susurró Kuchina con un tono de preocupación al verle incorporarse para ir junto al médico.

\- Estoy bien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Para Kushina no pasó desapercibido el temblor en sus manos, seguramente debido al dolor pese a que Minato trataba de aparentar fortaleza. Ni siquiera los de su clan se habían quedado ese día en el campamento, todos habían vuelto a su ciudad a seguir con sus rutinarias vidas pensando que seguramente Minato ni siquiera habría llegado hasta allí con vida. Pero aquí estaba ese chico y todo gracias al Uchiha. Kushina no podía entender por qué el Uchiha, ese clan arrogante y orgulloso, se dignó a proteger a su prometido, pero decidió averiguarlo. Buscó a Madara por el campamento y finalmente lo encontró junto a dos chicos que le insistían para que les enseñase una habilidad.

\- Ya os he dicho que estoy cansado, cuando vuelva a la aldea os enseñaré alguna habilidad – decía Madara.

\- Vamos, Madara – insistía el joven – tú eres el mejor y aunque seguramente volverás con vida y todos lo esperamos, no quiero arriesgarme a que no me la enseñes.

\- Ya he dicho que hoy no, Shisui. Estoy cansado y quiero reservar fuerzas para cuando inicie la competición de nuevo.

\- Pero mañana tienes libre – dijo esta vez Obito – Izuna nos habría enseñado.

\- Izuna está muerto – exclamó Madara sin dilación alguna – y esto no es un juego, que os quede muy claro. Estoy aquí para encontrar al asesino y vengar su muerte, nada más.

Los dos chicos se entristecieron al instante, pero Madara supo que algo más ocurría cuando vio que ambos miraban hacia su espalda. Al girarse, una chica pelirroja apareció en su campo de visión, algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

\- Marchaos ya a dormir. Mañana me pensaré si os enseño algo o no – les dijo al final para que le dejasen en paz los alumnos de su hermano.

\- Vale – exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez alejándose de allí con la atenta mirada en esa mujer.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Madara.

\- Quiero saber… el motivo para ayudar a mi prometido.

\- Dejémoslo en que me recuerda a alguien.

\- ¿A tu hermano? – preguntó Kushina – las noticias vuelan, sé que era un poco más mayor que él, pero eran prácticamente de la misma edad.

\- No te preocupes, tu prometido está bien – aclaró Madara tratando de marcharse.

\- ¿Te molesta algo? – preguntó Kushina al ver la reacción de Madara, su rostro no era normal, casi podía ver a través de él que no le contaba toda la verdad.

\- Me molesta que hayáis utilizado a Minato como una moneda de cambio. Os habéis aprovechado de la penosa situación de los Namikaze para atrapar a Minato en todo esto.

\- Él me quiere.

\- No – dijo Madara – él no te quiere, sólo le habéis obligado a tomar matrimonio y se siente mal de rechazarlo, tanto por su clan como por ti.

\- Eso no es cierto… - susurró Kushina aunque Madara ya no estaba atento a ella, sino a un ruido lejano que había captado su atención.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo finalmente marchándose del lugar tras hacer una leve reverencia para despedirse.

Caminó por el campamento hacia el lugar donde había escuchado aquella voz, no podía estar muy lejos y, tras detenerse un par de segundos para escucharle mejor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, era la voz de Minato y venía de detrás de una de las cabañas más grandes del lugar. Todo le parecía muy extraño.

Se acercó hacia la cabaña dispuesto a salir para encontrarse con aquel rubio, quería tratar de descubrir lo que el Hyuga había visto, pero al escuchar la conversación se detuvo en seco.

\- Vamos, chico… es el mejor trato que podrás recibir – escuchaba hablar a Hashirama Senju, el hijo pequeño del señor feudal.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar el trato. Ya estoy prometido – dijo Minato tratando de irse, pero Hashirama lo detuvo.

\- No te vayas sin más, Minato, ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones y sé perfectamente que no quieres casarte con Kushina. Conmigo estarás bien, tu familia tendrá un buen nombre, soy el futuro señor feudal de estas tierras.

\- Lo será tu hermano – aclaró Minato – además… ya tienes a tu mujer. No me interesa ningún trato.

\- Sabes perfectamente que tengo mi propio séquito para complacerme, lo de mi matrimonio sólo es para tener descendencia, no me interesa nada más. Además… tú serías mi favorito de entre todo mi harén.

\- He dicho que no me interesa – dijo Minato algo enfadado tratando de marcharse.


	12. Obsesión

Capítulo 12: Obsesión.

Hashirama observó cómo Minato trataba de marcharse. Aquello era algo a lo que nunca había tenido que enfrentarse. Él era parte de la familia más noble de aquel territorio, todos los clanes le debían fidelidad y cuando él posaba los ojos sobre algún jovencillo, siempre acababa obteniéndolo de una forma u otra. Sólo se había dignado a casarse con su esposa para que le diera un hijo, pero realmente, todos sabían que pasaba las noches entre los numerosos muchachos que su poder e influencia había conseguido proporcionarles, ahora se había fijado en Minato Namikaze.

Incluso desde antes de que ese chico fuera parte del trato con los Uzumaki, él ya lo deseaba, pero ese clan se le había adelantado, aun así, no pensaba rendirse. Ese chico acabaría en su séquito a como diera lugar. Sería su mayor trofeo.

\- Ni se te ocurra marcharte así sin más – dijo un enfadado Hashirama cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza a Minato.

\- No me toques – se enfadó Minato tratando de soltarse, pero sin éxito.

\- Yo soy el señor feudal de aquí, controlo todo el territorio y todos los clanes me deben respeto.

\- No te debemos nada – soltó Minato – el respeto es algo que debe ganarse, no imponerse. Yo no soy de tu propiedad ni de la de nadie, así que haz el favor de soltarme, porque no tengo inconveniente en partirte el brazo pese a que seas el señor feudal.

\- No me subestimes, niñato, yo también soy ninja, podría hacerte mío en cualquier momento.

\- Y yo podría matarte mucho antes de que tu llegases a cumplir tu objetivo – le espetó con fuerza sintiendo cómo Hashirama forzaba más la atadura en su muñeca.

\- Suéltale – se escuchó una voz al otro extremo – he dicho que le sueltes, ahora – gritó Tobirama, el hermano mayor y heredero de todo aquel territorio.

Hashirama soltó la muñeca de Minato con resignación mientras Tobirama se acercaba hacia ellos disculpándose con el rubio por el mal comportamiento de su hermano. Al ver aquella escena, Hashirama decidió irse, pero en su huida, se encontró de bruces con un enfadado Madara.

\- ¿Ahora te da por espiar? – preguntó Hashirama.

\- No sabía que te interesaban los Namikaze – sonrió Madara – no creí que caerías tan bajo como para hacer algo así.

\- Que fuéramos amigos antaño no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos. Ese Namikaze será mío tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Vas a pagarlo con el dinero de tu papá? – sonrió con ironía – por favor… disfruta de tu gran séquito y olvídate del Namikaze, ya está comprometido con una Uzumaki y su clan jamás te lo dará.

\- No estés tan seguro. Puedo ofrecerles mucho.

\- No puedes ofrecerles nada – sonrió Madara.

\- Ya veo lo que ocurre… a ti también te gusta – sonrió esta vez Hashirama.

\- Es posible, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos oportunidad alguna con él. La diferencia es que yo lo sé y tú sigues empeñado en él.

\- Les ofreceré el ansiado puesto que desean, el cargo político.

\- No puedes, es un derecho y un privilegio que otorga el soberano de la familia Senju, es decir… tu padre. No puedes hacer nada y los Namikaze desean que su clan salga a flote, desean descendencia y tú no puedes dársela, ni yo tampoco. No venderán a Minato a ningún ninja varón y lo sabes. ¿Cómo crees sino que acabó en un matrimonio concertado con Kushina Uzumaki? – sonrió Madara – sólo quieren que la deje embarazada y tener una alianza fuerte, tener un niño mitad Namikaze, mitad Uzumaki. Ese chico no tiene escapatoria.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Será mío cueste lo que cueste.

Madara observó cómo Hashirama se marchaba enfadado de allí. Aún recordaba sus años de niño cuando jugaba con él a escondidas en el patio del palacio de la ciudad imperial. Era un buen niño pero algo había cambiado, quizá las expectativas que su familia habían puesto en él, quizá el haberle consentido en todo. Ya no era el que conocía. Su relación cambió cuando Hashirama empezó a tratar al Uchiha como si fuera su siervo, en aquel instante, Madara dejó de ir a jugar con él, pasó de volver a la ciudad y se centró en entrenar para su clan. Ahora tras años sin haberle vuelto a ver, se daba cuenta de cuánto había cambiado ese chico.

Aquella noche pocos ninjas conciliaron el sueño. Algunos del clan Uzumaki se habían reunido allí para dar funeral al hijo primogénito del líder del clan. Minato observaba las llamas de la pila funeraria desde la ventana de la oscura habitación del hospital improvisado que habían montado. No podía llorar, desde hacía tiempo sus lágrimas se habían secado y pese a saber el sufrimiento que Kushina llevaría en su interior, tampoco sentía en gran medida la muerte de su hermano. Le había atacado y era muy probable que él mismo le hubiera asesinado con sus trampas.

\- ¿Aún despierto a estas horas? – escuchó Minato la voz de Madara.

Los ojos del rubio descendieron hacia sus piernas cubiertas por la sábana a medida que Madara se acercaba a él. Su espalda estaba recostada contra la almohada apoyada en la pared y sus piernas estiradas frente a él, pero sus manos… ésas se apretaban entre ellas demostrando la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento.

\- No puedo dormir – susurró Minato.

\- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos cuando decidimos entrar en la competición. Conocemos los riesgos.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Quizá si no hubieras sido tú… él te habría matado a ti. Deja de darle vueltas. Ya está hecho.

\- Debí contárselo a Kushina.

\- ¿Y romper tu pacto con los Uzumaki? Quizá es cómo acabarías en la cama de Hashirama si le dices la verdad a los Uzumaki. Mantente callado y todo irá bien.

Madara se sentó en la silla junto a un decaído Minato. Sólo era un chiquillo y eso era lo que motivaba a Madara a pensar siempre lo mejor de él, lo inocente y dulce que parecía. Kushina iba a tener mucha suerte con él pero también le hizo preguntarse algo importante, le hizo preguntarse… si ese chico realmente habría vivido la poca vida que le habían dejado vivir.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntó Madara mirando los entrelazados dedos de Minato que se apretaban con fuerza.

En aquel momento, sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por la pregunta. Madara entendió enseguida que nadie le había preguntado nada sobre su vida porque a nadie le había importado lo que él pensase. Todos le decían cómo vivir su vida, lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no podía hacer… pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera sentimientos. Quizá le habían obligado a amar a Kushina, pero él no la amaba.

\- Una vez – dijo Minato – creo que me enamoré una vez.

\- Adivino que no era de tu futura esposa.

\- No. Fue de un ninja, un buen ninja – Minato sonrió como sólo un enamorado podía hacer al recordar aquel sentimiento – íbamos a fugarnos juntos de todo esto pero… simplemente no pudimos.

\- Aún tienes tiempo para fugarte con él – le dijo Madara.

\- No… ya no volveré a verle – sonrió con tristeza – nuestros clanes… jamás lo habrían permitido y ahora es tarde para hacer planes. Ya todo da igual, me voy a casar con Kushina y tendré que amarla.

\- No podrás.

\- Entonces tendré que fingir mucho.

\- ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar una mentira así, Minato? Toda tu vida será una cruel mentira. El precio a pagar por salvar a tu clan es demasiado elevado para ti.

\- No importa. Tengo que hacerlo. Ellos confían en mí.

No pudo evitarlo más, al ver lo afligido que estaba aquel chico al que le habían arrebatado sus sueños, sus esperanzas y su vida, Madara movió su mano hasta el cabello rubio de Minato y movió un par de mechones tras su oreja. Aquel gesto hizo que el cuerpo de Minato temblase levemente preso del desconcierto y la suavidad con la que realizó aquel movimiento. En parte sabía que se estaba enamorando de Madara y no podía permitírselo. Ya una vez se enamoró y todo le fue arrebatado. Ahora estaba enjaulado en un matrimonio que no quería y no podía volver a dar su corazón, no soportaría que volvieran a rompérselo con vanas esperanzas. Nadie le sacaría de su funesto destino.

Madara, en cambio, se fijó primero en el temblor del cuerpo del chico y después, en aquel extraño tatuaje tras su oreja. Era raro, porque nunca antes se había percatado de él, su cabello siempre lo ocultaba. Si no hubiera pasado su mano por la oreja, jamás se habría dado cuenta de él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Minato extrañado.

\- El tatuaje que tienes.

\- ¿Tatuaje? Yo no tengo tatuajes – dijo Minato muy confiado.

\- Pero… es como un sello y está grabado tras tu oreja.

\- No es posible – dijo Minato – yo no me he hecho ningún sello. Desde que tengo uso de razón nadie me ha hecho un sello.

\- Puede que te lo hicieran al nacer – comentó Madara.

\- No lo entiendo. Pásame ese espejo – dijo Minato señalando un pequeño espejo de encima de la mesa del fondo.

Madara se levantó de la silla sin poder evitar el rostro de preocupación. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Cogió el espejo y volvió donde estaba antes, salvo que esta vez, no se sentó. Las manos de Minato cogieron el espejo con decisión y trató de colocarlo de alguna manera en que mínimamente y mirando muy de reojo, empezó a vislumbrar el sello en el borde del cristal del espejo. Apenas podía verlo bien.

\- Parece… un sello – dijo Minato sorprendido tratando de leerlo – un sello de mi clan. No sé qué hace ahí.

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – preguntó Madara.

\- No lo veo bien pero…

\- Minato… nadie pone un sello en un lugar tan oculto si no significa algo. Estaba pensado para que ni tú pudieras vértelo a simple vista.

Minato seguía moviendo el espejo tratando de ver mejor el tatuaje, pero era muy difícil. El que lo había hecho… había pensado a conciencia el lugar para evitar que él mismo pudiera verlo entero.

\- Dibújalo – dijo Minato al final dejando el espejo a un lado – tiene que haber un papel y una pluma por aquí cerca, dibújalo.

Buscó entre los diversos cajones hasta que encontró un trozo de papel, fue entonces cuando cogió la pluma del mostrador y tras apartar el pelo de Minato a la vez que se sentaba, empezó a dibujar aquel sello circular. A medida que el dibujo iba apareciendo, Minato observaba el símbolo de los cuatro sellos.

\- Eso es el sello del símbolo de los cuatro sellos – exclamó Minato.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Madara confuso mientras seguía dibujando.

\- Es para extraer chakra.

\- ¿Extraer chakra? Quiere decir… ¿Qué estás extrayendo chakra de algún lado?

\- No lo sé, es posible… Jiraiya me enseñó a invocar y a coger chakra de la naturaleza, no lo sé – aclaró Minato – es posible que esté relacionado.

Al ver que aparecía un nuevo sello en aquella circunferencia con los cuatro símbolos, se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo mucho más complejo, algo que sólo había visto una vez en su vida y de lo que sólo consiguió saber una cosa… era para emergencias. Él mismo había aprendido a hacer ese sellado, él había sido quien lo había perfeccionado.

\- No… no es el símbolo de los cuatro sellos – dijo horrorizado – es el sellado de los ocho trigramas, yo inventé esto – dijo Minato dándose cuenta.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Madara confuso al ver los ojos que había puesto Minato.

\- Tienes que irte – dijo Minato preocupado – lárgate ahora, aléjate de mí.

\- Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- LÁRGATE – le gritó Minato – vete bien lejos de mí, ahora – le gritó de nuevo.

Madara al verle en ese estado tan alterado, decidió mejor marcharse. Quizá en otro momento podría preguntarle y si no… tendría que buscar él mismo respuestas, porque ahora tenía un nombre para ese sello. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Minato había inventado y el motivo para que ese chico tuviera tanto miedo reflejado en su mirada.


	13. Un amor imposible

Capítulo 13: Un amor imposible

Sus manos temblaban pese a que estaban apoyadas sobre la sábana que cubría sus piernas. Aún no podía creerse que alguien hubiera utilizado su propia habilidad en su contra, pero sabía exactamente quién lo había hecho. Una técnica como aquella requería mucho chakra, demasiado control y sólo una persona tenía tanta habilidad como para llevarla a cabo a parte de él, su profesor… Jiraiya.

Minato elevó su mano derecha hasta el lateral del cuello y la subía hasta cubrirse aquel sello tras su oreja. Era increíble que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado cuándo se lo habían puesto. Ahora todo parecía tener más sentido… tanto… como para que ese escalofrío recorriera su columna. La culpabilidad volvió a él y es que… podía ser él, podía ser el culpable de todos aquellos acontecimientos. Debía alejarse de todos y sobre todo… de Madara. No quería hacerle daño.

Las lágrimas salieron una vez más de sus ojos. Ya nada parecía tener sentido en su vida. Estaba en aquella competición luchando por una reputación perdida y que seguramente… jamás recuperarían. Todos los clanes habían mejorado, tenían esos cruces sanguíneos que les daban dones pero ellos… ellos se habían quedado estancados. Jamás tendrían un don, no podrían ser como el clan Kaguya con la deformidad de sus huesos, también estaba el clan Hyuuga y los Uchiha, famosos por sus ojos, el clan Inuzuka por su olfato o los Aburame con su pacto con los insectos… pero ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que destacase. Era un clan que caería lentamente en el olvido.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girarse hacia aquella sombra que entraba en la habitación del hospital. Pensó que quizá sería Madara preocupado o incluso enfadado por su comportamiento, pero no, aquel cabello rojizo era fácilmente identificable. Kushina se acercó hasta la camilla donde estaba y con lágrimas en sus ojos, le pidió con dulzura si podía quedarse allí con él un rato. Ante aquello, Minato no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Habían sido amigos desde hacía años y ahora ese matrimonio que él consideraba un error, era demasiado real. No podía decirle que no a Kushina, sabía lo frágil que era su corazón y lo encaprichada que siempre estuvo por él. Además… no podía estar ya con la persona a quién amó, así que no le importaba en absoluto aquel sacrificio, era uno de tantos más de los que ya había hecho en su vida.

Con suavidad, Minato se movió dejándole un sitio a su lado. Kushina se tumbó pegando su espalda contra el cálido pecho de Minato, dejándose abrazar por su fuerte brazo. Era todo el consuelo que necesitaba. Había perdido a su hermano pero allí estaba su futuro esposo junto a ella, acurrucándola, intentando llevarse su dolor en aquel abrazo.

\- Gracias, Minato – expresó Kushina.

\- Sólo es un abrazo – le dijo Minato sin más.

\- No me refería a eso – Minato la miró confuso, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería la chica – sino a tu sacrificio. Sé que no me quieres, no al menos como a tu mujer.

\- Kushina…

\- Ya lo sé. Siempre hemos sido muy amigos y… es difícil verme como algo más.

\- No es eso… yo… yo me enamoré de alguien hace meses.

\- Pero… ¿Entonces por qué vas a casarte conmigo?

\- Porque era un amor prohibido, un compañero Ninja, un hombre… - le aclaró Minato – lo siento pero… no se nos permite casarnos con hombres, sólo… disfrutar de vez en cuando con ellos.

\- La herencia – susurró Kushina.

\- Sí, la herencia – la abrazó con mayor fuerza Minato.

\- Y sí… yo te diera la herencia que necesitas – le dijo Kushina – y si te dejase ir con ese Ninja.

\- Eres una buena chica – le dijo Minato sonriendo – una gran mujer y cualquier Ninja estaría encantado de tenerte a su lado. Me siento afortunado de ser yo.

\- Pero estás enamorado de alguien más y yo no quiero ser tu obstáculo.

\- No lo eres… ese Ninja nunca volverá – le aclaró Minato – Ese amor se perdió, sólo te tengo a ti.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo? – preguntó Kushina preocupada.

\- No te preocupes por eso – intentó sonreír Minato – tan sólo quédate con que voy a casarme contigo y seremos felices. Daré lo mejor de mí y trataré de amarte como te mereces. Te lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y con el tiempo…

\- No me querrás – dijo Kushina muy segura – porque ya entregaste tu corazón, porque sientes algo más fuerte por los hombres que por las mujeres, yo siempre seré tu preciada mejor amiga, pero nada más.

\- Serás mi esposa y como tal te trataré – le expresó Minato – te lo juro.

\- Siempre fuiste el mejor, Minato Namikaze – sonrió Kushina – todo un caballero dentro de un mundo cruel. Siempre tan amable y dulce. Lamento lo de tu clan y todos tus sacrificios.

\- Tú no eres un sacrificio para mí, Kushina – intentó suavizar Minato – seremos felices, ya lo verás.

Kushina cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por la suave fragancia que desprendía su futuro esposo. Sabía que la competición se reanudaría en breve, Minato tan solo tendría un día para recuperarse y sus manos no parecían estar nada bien. Sin embargo, Minato pareció darse cuenta de la intranquilidad de la chica, así que quiso poner remedio de inmediato.

\- Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos ¿Te apetece?

\- Me encantaría – exclamó Kushina cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de Minato que la agarraba con dulzura.

Por un instante, el reflejo de Madara apareció en la mente de Minato, pero trató de quitárselo de encima. Pese a su esfuerzo, no podía evitarlo y aunque besó a Kushina queriendo ponerse encima de ella, tan sólo podía ver a ese maldito Uchiha. Con aquel pensamiento, frenar era complicado. Algo le impulsaba hacia Madara, algo a lo que no podía resistirse y pensar en él… hacía que cometiera errores, errores como hacer creer a esa chica de buen corazón que era por ella por quién se movía en aquel momento cuando no era cierto. Se sentía tan despreciable por querer mantener relaciones sexuales con una persona cuando realmente deseaba a otra.

Notaba en los besos y en las caricias la diferencia, Madara era salvaje y fogoso pero Kushina… ella era dulce y tierna pero aún así… no podía dejar de imaginarse a ese maldito Ninja. Fue una noche larga para ambos, una noche feliz para Kushina y rara para Minato. Era la primera vez que ambos se acostaban, la primera vez que Kushina empezaba a ver cómo ese chico la aceptaba como esposa pero por otro lado, Minato sabía que todo era una simple ilusión, porque no la deseaba a ella, deseaba a Madara Uchiha. No podía pasarse la vida pensando en él cada vez que tuviera que tener relaciones sexuales con su futura esposa y sin embargo… parecía que no tendría otra opción. Seguramente sería así el resto de su vida.

Tal y como prometió Minato, aquel día lo pasaron juntos. Desde el amanecer y el primer canto del gallo hasta la puesta de sol. A media noche decidió salir a despejarse tras despedirse de Kushina, ella le esperaría en la ciudad imperial donde todos debían reunirse, el lugar donde finalizaría la prueba pese a que ninguno sabía si realmente llegarían a la meta.

Ante aquella incertidumbre, Minato salió de la sala del hospital de campaña y caminó entre las tiendas y el resto de Ninjas que se miraban los unos a los otros sabiendo que era el recorrido final. No pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos del Hyuuga puestos en él e instintivamente, se llevó la mano hasta la parte trasera de su oreja ocultando ese tatuaje. Ni siquiera quería ocultárselo al Hyuuga, era imposible que esos ojos pudieran no ver algo, simplemente… se sentía raro llevando ese sello, no entendía nada y por mucho que lo tocase, seguiría sin entenderlo hasta que hablase con Jiraiya.

Minato caminó durante varios minutos adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque, llegando hasta un cerezo que perdía rápidamente sus hojas y las lanzabas a la brisa que soplaba. Apoyó su hombro contra el robusto tronco y observó desde la cima el campamento bajo él, aquellas hogueras donde los Ninja se refugiaban del frío de ese otoño que venía con rapidez. Guardó sus manos bajo los brazos y se acurrucó tapándose mejor con la chaqueta.

\- ¿Cómo están tus manos? – escuchó que preguntaba Madara a su espalda.

\- Están mejor, gracias por preguntar – dijo Minato sin girarse a mirarle.

\- Oye… yo… lamento si dije o hice algo que te importunase la otra vez.

\- No eres tú – dijo Minato – pero lo que dije sigue en pie, deberías alejarte de mí y cuanto antes mejor.

\- ¿Es por ese sello?

\- No sabes nada de ese sello.

\- El Hyuuga habló de un demonio – comentó Madara mirando a un Minato que pareció ladear levemente la cabeza hacia él, consiguiendo mirarle de reojo.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera? – preguntó Minato - ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera el demonio? – volvió a preguntar girándose por completo para encarar a Madara, acercándose a él hasta tenerle a su alcance - ¿Me matarías?

\- Minato…

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si lo eres.

\- Deberías hacerlo, deberías matarme ahora que tienes la oportunidad – comentó Minato moviendo sus manos hasta coger del cinturón de Madara uno de los Kunais que llevaba allí colgando y dejándoselo en la mano – hazlo – le repitió agarrando con fuerza la mano de Madara que ahora sostenía el Kunai, impidiéndole apartarla mientras llevaba la hoja del kunai hasta su cuello.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no sin motivos.

\- ¿Qué motivo necesitas? Quizá fui yo quién maté a ese Uzumaki, quizá desollé a ese Ninja antes de la competición, es posible que tu hermano esté muerto por mi culpa. Si me matas todos los problemas desaparecerían.

\- Yo no mato a la gente sin motivos – le susurró Madara rozando sus labios con los del rubio – y lo único que veo en tus ojos, son las ganas que tienes de besarme.

La mano de Minato tembló ligeramente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Madara quién terminó de recorrer los escasos milímetros que le apartaban de los labios del rubio para besarle con pasión.

Aquel fue el momento en que Madara aprovechó para deshacerse del agarre de Minato, colocando su mano sobre la de un Minato que trató de agarrar el Kunai con fuerza, pero Madara apretó ligeramente con mayor intensidad la mano de Minato hasta obligarle a dejar caer el kunai.

La espalda de Minato chocó contra el árbol a medida que Madara empezó a colar sus manos bajo la grisácea chaqueta del rubio. Ambos suspiraron por la pasión de aquel instante pero para Minato, todo se resumía en que por mucho que quisiera a ese chico, necesitaba mantenerle alejado. Con aquella idea en mente, deshizo el beso para poder hablar.

\- Me he acostado con Kushina – dejó escapar creyendo que aquello detendría a Madara, pero éste sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó Madara – me da igual mientras pueda estar contigo. Cualquier segundo a tu lado merecerá la pena.

\- No sabía que eras un romántico.

\- Ya me conocerás si te quedas lo suficiente a mi lado.

\- No puedo quedarme y lo sabes. Nuestros clanes jamás nos dejarían.

\- Me da igual el clan, quiero estar a tu lado, así tenga que humillarme y ser sólo un amante ocasional, así tenga que verte a escondidas todas y cada una de las noches.

\- No podemos hacer esto, no a nuestras futuras esposas.

\- El único que está prometido eres tú – sonrió Madara.

\- Pero tú lo estarás algún día.

\- Ese día no es hoy ni ahora. No quieres a Kushina, y desde luego… sólo quieres que te mate para evitar enfrentarte a tu penoso futuro. No lo haré hasta que demuestres que eres el verdadero demonio.

\- El Hyuuga te lo dijo, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Mira bien este sello, es la prueba de ello.

\- No lo haré – le susurró nuevamente junto a sus labios, volviendo a besarle con pasión.


	14. Vuelta a la competición

Capítulo 14: Vuelta a la competición.

Los minutos pasaban entre aquella oscuridad que les rodeaba. Las frágiles hojas rosadas de las flores del cerezo seguían cayendo sin contemplación alguna, creando el más hermoso de los escenarios para aquellos dos ninjas que seguían besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Para Madara todo aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, poder estar tan sólo unos segundos al lado de ese chico lo era todo para él sabiendo que, lo más seguro, cuando acabase aquella competición, no volvería a verle. Sin embargo, para Minato, todo aquello sólo era una broma pesada a su conciencia. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por lo de Izuna y ahora estaba enredado con Madara Uchiha. Ese clan se metía una y otra vez en su camino, en un cruel destino del que no podía escapar.

Una lágrima resbaló desde el ojo derecho de Minato recorriendo su mejilla, seguida por una segunda que esta vez derramaba su ojo izquierdo. No pudo evitar que tras esas primeras lágrimas, el resto salieran sin control alguno. Madara, al sentir la humedad en sus dedos, apartó sus labios de los de Minato observando a ese chico llorar frente a él. Ni siquiera podía entender el alcance de aquellas lágrimas que parecían cargadas de una extraña culpabilidad.

\- Perdóname – susurró Minato – por favor, perdóname.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Madara confuso.

\- Yo… tengo que irme.

Minato hizo el amago de alejarse de él, pero Madara, pese a que le dejó pasar, detuvo su muñeca cuando se estaba marchando. Por un instante, ambos se paralizaron y un cosquilleo subió por la columna vertebral del rubio al sentir aquellas yemas de los dedos de Madara acariciando con lentitud su muñeca como si tratase de relajarle.

\- Por favor, Minato, no me hagas esto. Sabes que jamás te obligaría a nada pero…no quiero que te marches así.

\- Lo siento, Madara, es lo mejor para los dos. Créeme.

\- No es lo mejor para mí – le dijo – lo mejor para mí es tenerte a mi lado. Sé que vas a casarte, sé que tras esta competición seguramente no volveré a verte… déjame estar contigo todo el tiempo que nos quede.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas de Minato salieran con mayor intensidad. Madara era un ninja cruel según los rumores, pero él estaba comprobando y conociendo una parte romántica que le hacía aún más daño que si le hubiera torturado como solía hacer a sus enemigos.

\- Mierda – gritó Minato para el asombro de Madara – no me hagas esto, no te pongas sensible conmigo, no saques esa dulzura ni ese romanticismo… yo no lo merezco.

\- No digas tonterías, ¿por qué no ibas a merecerte ser feliz? – preguntó Madara.

\- No sabes nada de este sello, hazme caso y aléjate de mí. Es por tu bien.

\- Sé cuidarme solo. Me da igual ese sello.

\- No sabes de lo que es capaz – casi le amenazó Minato cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca de Madara que retenía su brazo.

Por primera vez en el tiempo en que conocía a Minato, veía aquella dura mirada, esos ojos llenos de un sentimiento extraño, llenos de cierta ira y dolor que no había visto antes. Ante aquello, la mano de Madara fue perdiendo fuerza hasta terminar por soltar la muñeca del rubio. Le vio alejarse con lentitud de aquel árbol, alejarse hacia su tienda de campaña y ni siquiera sabía si al día siguiente sería capaz de verle en la competición. Estaba muy raro desde que había descubierto aquel sello y pese a no haber dicho nada, seguía dándole vueltas a la idea del Hyuuga. No era normal que un Hyuuga tuviera miedo y desde luego… ese ninja lo tenía de Minato.

Cuando Madara llegó al campamento, se extrañó de ver a sus dos nuevos alumnos allí sentados frente a su tienda. Era difícil decirles a ambos chicos que él no era un buen maestro cuando Izuna les había estado enseñando. En parte, se sentía responsable de ellos, eran los estudiantes de su hermanito. Resopló y se encaminó hacia ellos que parecían estar debatiendo sobre algo.

\- ¿Aún por aquí? – preguntó Madara – deberíais volver al clan.

\- No hasta que encontremos al asesino de Izuna – dijo Obito muy serio.

Tan sólo tenía la edad de Minato Namikaze, tanto Shisui como Obito serían grandes guerreros, buenos ninjas que sacarían en un futuro de más de un aprieto al clan Uchiha, pero ahora mismo… Madara sólo deseaba que volvieran al clan y siguieran con sus vidas. Sólo eran unos adolescentes que no deberían estar ni ver ese tipo de competiciones. Ni siquiera Minato debería estar allí compitiendo.

Se sentó un segundo junto a esos dos adolescentes que le miraban con admiración. Eran buenos chicos que clamaban venganza por lo que le había sucedido a su profesor, pero todos sabían que no era recomendable para unos adolescentes estar allí.

\- Sé cómo os sentís – empezó Madara – yo estoy igual. Era mi hermano y siento que me han dejado un vacío enorme, un vacío que no puedo llenar con nada, pero buscar a su asesino es algo que debo hacer yo y vosotros deberíais estar en el clan entrenando, fortaleciéndoos y haciéndoos más fuertes con todo lo que mi hermano os enseñó. Este no es sitio para unos adolescentes.

\- El Namikaze está compitiendo y también es sólo un adolescente.

\- Es un adolescente que no debería estar aquí. Sólo es un chico al que no le importa morir.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Obito medio enfadado – ningún ninja estaría dispuesto a morir tan fácilmente, no creo que ese chico esté aquí sólo porque no le importe.

\- No le conoces, Obito – se enfadó Madara – no sabes nada de su vida, ni de lo que está haciendo por su clan, ni de lo que le obligarán a hacer por salir del agujero en el que están, ese chico está perdiendo las ganas de vivir cada día que pasa.

\- ¿Tanto le conoces? – preguntó Obito algo confuso.

\- Lo justo de la competición. Hemos convivido algún tiempo juntos, aunque realmente… es un chico complicado de entender. Nunca sé exactamente qué piensa.

\- ¿Y si fuera él el asesino de Izuna? – preguntó Shisui.

\- He barajado la opción pero aún no tengo pruebas de que eso pueda ser cierto. De todas formas… descubriré al asesino de Izuna a como dé lugar y le haré pagar una a una todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano – endureció la mirada Madara.

Prácticamente ningún ninja consiguió dormir aquella noche, todos estaban nerviosos con la nueva salida, incluso Minato sabía que no volvería a funcionar el truco de Madara de la otra vez. Escabullirse entre los participantes no sería tan fácil, ahora no quedaban apenas ni la mitad de los que habían salido la primera vez y además… se adentraban en el tramo final. Un par de días de competición y estarían en la ciudad, quizá ni siquiera llegasen a dos días si se tomaban en serio la carrera.

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente estaba más tenso que el primer día. Todos los ninjas se miraban los unos a los otros. Obito y Shisui, subidos a la rama de un árbol, observaban a todos los participantes, observaban a Minato Namikaze subido encima de su caballo llevándolo hacia la línea de salida.

Minato se miró la mano. Aquel moreno tenía razón, aún dolía y la cicatriz, pese a estar cerrándose, se quedaría de por vida. Cerró los dedos con fuerza sintiendo el dolor de todos sus tendones. Seguramente aquel kunai que le clavó el Uzumaki había destrozado parte de sus nervios y tendones, tardaría en recuperarse por completo.

\- Tu mano sigue resintiéndose – escuchó a Madara a su lado encima del caballo.

\- Estoy bien – intentó disimular Minato.

\- Ni siquiera podrás agarrar bien las riendas. Dale rienda suelta a "Yokaze", déjale correr libre y no te caigas.


	15. Un encuentro desafortunado

Capítulo 15: Un encuentro desafortunado

La tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente. Todos los caballos resoplaban mientras sus jinetes se observaban unos a otros expectantes por la salida. En tan sólo dos segundos, los ojos de los competidores observaron con atención las manos del ninja que llevaba las banderas de salida. Minato no fue una excepción. Al ver a Madara posar sus ojos sobre la bandera, él también lo imitó, sabiendo que esta vez… no podría depender de él. Eran rivales, competidores y éste era el último tramo a recorrer. Ya no había alianzas, ni amigos, tampoco amores que valieran la pena, tan sólo un objetivo… ganar a como diera lugar.

La bandera bajó con fuerza. El relincho de los caballos se escuchó atronador justo antes de que todos empezasen a moverse y, por primera vez en aquella carrera, Minato consiguió salir junto al resto de competidores.

Ningún ninja estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, así tuvieran que hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Minato, sabiendo aquello, prestó atención a cada uno de los movimientos de sus rivales, intentando evitar cruzar sus ojos con Madara. Sabía de sobra que mirarle a él, sólo sería una distracción más.

Desde una de las filas de atrás, el ruido de unas estrellas Ninja se hizo presente. Minato, al escucharlas, miró hacia atrás observando cómo cruzaban entre varios competidores y se dirigían hacia él que estaba casi en cabeza del pelotón. Con aquello en su campo de visión, sacó uno de sus kunais y lo lanzó hacia delante, pasando delante del líder de carrera.

Madara estaba acelerando su caballo para llegar hasta Minato en un intento desesperado por apartarle de la trayectoria de aquellas armas arrojadizas, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera llegar, Minato había simplemente… desaparecido. Todos se quedaron absortos ante aquello viendo cómo las estrellas se clavaban en el suelo tras perder impulso. Tan sólo un rayo amarillento apareció justo frente a ellos, colocándose el primero en la carrera.

Madara sonrió con cierta ironía. Había visto a ese chico utilizar sus kunais, utilizar esa gran velocidad que caracterizaba a los Namikaze, pero no esperaba que se llevase al caballo con él en su siguiente salto al kunai. Ese chico aprendía a un ritmo frenético y no tenía miedo de equivocarse. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, inventaba sus propias técnicas y seguía adelante. Era un chico extraño, pero inteligente y atrayente. Por primera vez, empezó a pensar que ese chico realmente no necesitaba tanta protección como creía en un principio.

\- Aceleremos, Yoarashi, o ese chico nos dejará atrás enseguida – sonrió Madara dando una leve patada a su caballo para que acelerase el ritmo.

Pese al intento de Madara por alcanzar a ese chico, todo fue inútil. Su caballo era rápido y cuando parecía que podía alcanzarle, su kunai surcaba nuevamente el cielo impulsándole y sacándole varios metros delante de él. Viendo que sería imposible alcanzarle hasta que la carrera volviera a tranquilizarse, Madara dejó que tomase cierta distancia. Sería más fácil alcanzarle cuando bajase la guardia y se relajase.

Tras varios minutos de intensa carrera, todo pareció relajarse pese a que Madara no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar Minato. Tenía la corazonada que no andaría lejos, no podía haber recorrido gran distancia y menos tras el cansancio que provocaba las salidas a los caballos. Estaría descansando en algún punto.

La mañana fue muy tranquila. Madara caminaba con cautela por aquel denso y siniestro bosque. Podía parecer un día normal en aquel lugar, pero para Madara, todo era un indicio de que algo iba mal. Ni los pájaros cantaban esa tarde, las nubes oscurecían el día y una brisa helada corría bajando desde las heladas montañas. Si el tiempo seguía cambiando así, debería detenerse a resguardarse, aunque eso significase perder más tiempo.

Por el mapa que había estudiado días antes de la competición, sabía que había un pequeño templo no muy lejos de allí, seguramente podría resguardarse y esperar a que las nubes pasaran de largo con la fría lluvia que traerían, seguramente… hasta podría nevar por el frío viento proveniente de las montañas.

"Yoarashi" golpeó con su morro el brazo de Madara indicándole su preocupación por aquellas nubes. El tiempo cambiaba muy rápido, demasiado. En un intento por calmar a su caballo, Madara deslizó su mano por el morro del animal acariciándole con suavidad.

\- Ya lo sé, Yoarashi. Será mejor resguardarnos. El templo no está lejos de aquí.

Madara tomó las riendas y empezó a caminar tirando del bocado de su caballo, indicándole hacia donde irían. Apenas veinte minutos de camino, el templo apareció frente a ellos. No estaba en perfectas condiciones… de hecho parecía medio abandonado, sin embargo, les serviría para resguardarse de aquella tormenta que se aproximaba.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Madara dejó atrás la seguridad del bosque para adentrarse en la llanura. Caminando con lentitud hacia el templo. Su paso se detuvo en seco cuando una estrella Ninja se clavó en el suelo y por poco la pisa con el pie. Por suerte para él, sus ojos eran siempre más rápidos que los de cualquier ninja y eso hizo que pudiera evitar pisar aquella arma. Al levantar la vista, observó con detenimiento a Hiashi Hyuuga frente a él.

\- Menuda bienvenida – dejó escapar Madara.

\- No esperaba encontrarte solo.

\- Vamos… no me mientas – sonrió Madara – tus ojos son mejores que los míos en cuanto a visión. Has podido verme desde kilómetros de distancia y sabías que estaba solo. Minato debe andar en la línea delantera.

\- No está lejos – sonrió Hiashi – aunque preferiría hacer el menor ruido posible y esperar a que se aleje de nosotros. No es conveniente tener a los demonios cerca.

\- No es un demonio. Es un buen chico, algo perdido pero un buen chico al fin y al cabo.

\- Tú no has visto entonces lo mismo que yo – dijo Hiashi – sigues igual de ciego que el primer día. Ese chico no es de fiar.

\- Ese chico no es lo que estás pensando.

\- No pienso nada… simplemente he visto lo que oculta y no es bueno. Si sigues a su lado, os veréis ambos inmersos en acontecimientos fuera de vuestro alcance. Hazme caso y aléjate de él. Pon la mayor distancia posible. Jamás podrás estar con él, sólo os vais a hacer daño el uno al otro.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no lo dices para quedarte tú con él? Muchos antes han intentado llevárselo a la cama.

\- Porque no soy tan estúpido como para jugarme la vida por un chiquillo. Créeme cuando te digo que el demonio está tras él. No permitirá que nadie se acerque a ese chico y acabarás muy mal si sigues a su lado.

\- No pienso renunciar a él tan fácilmente. Seguramente pronto estará aquí.

\- No pienso permitir que él aparezca.

\- ¿Habláis de mí? – preguntó absorto Minato.

Hiashi se quedó mudo de la impresión. Era cierto que había estado tan sumamente concentrado en Madara y en su conversación, que había perdido de vista al Namikaze y con lo rápido que era, no se sorprendía que hubiera llegado hasta allí en un segundo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Minato sorprendido tocándose casi involuntariamente detrás de la oreja como si supiera que hablaban de ese sello.

\- Creí que ya estarías lejos de aquí. La meta no debe estar muy lejos – dijo Madara sin mirarle.

\- Con la tormenta que se avecina dudo que incluso con mi velocidad pueda llegar hasta allí. Además… me habéis hecho utilizar muchas veces mi teleportación, estoy exhausto y necesitaba descansar – explicó Minato desde encima de su caballo.

\- No pienso compartir el templo con ese Namikaze – dijo Hiashi, pero al ver que Minato tiraba su mano hacia atrás en busca de un kunai, pareció anticiparse – tampoco quiero pelear contigo – le aclaró sorprendiendo a Minato.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que es una competición?

\- No voy a luchar contigo, ni a acercarme a ti de ninguna clase posible, porque todo el que está a tu lado o se enfrenta a ti, acaba muerto. Aún valoro mi vida lo suficiente como para saber que no es conveniente meterse con un demonio.

Minato pareció reflexionar sobre aquello sin dejar ni por un segundo de tocar la parte trasera de su oreja. Entendía las palabras de Hiashi y se fiaba de aquellos portentosos ojos que tenía. Había visto algo en él, algo que los demás no veían. Ahora más que nunca, pensaba que él era el culpable de aquellos asesinatos, que era ese demonio interno lo que estaba causando todos aquellos problemas.

\- ¿Minato? – preguntó Madara algo preocupado por la reacción del menor.

\- Yo… creo que tiene razón. Es mejor que me marche – dijo al final.

\- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No puedes irte, pronto tendremos la tormenta encima, debes resguardarte.

\- Encontraré otro sitio.

\- No vas a moverte de aquí – le amenazó Madara acercándose hasta él con furia en sus ojos mientras le cogía por el cuello de la chaqueta. Pese a que su brazo se alzó para pegarle, no pudo hacerlo al ver sus ojos.

\- Hazlo – dijo Minato – vamos… sabes tan bien como yo que sólo soy un monstruo, un demonio. Hazlo de una vez. Acaba conmigo.

Hiashi abrió los ojos preso de la expectación. No esperaba que Minato aceptase aquello, ni que prácticamente le rogase que le matase, tampoco esperaba ver a Madara tan inmerso en sus sentimientos como para tratar de salvar a ese chico a como diera lugar, así tuviera que darle un par de puñetazos para que espabilase.

\- No voy a matarte, idiota – le dijo Madara.

\- Deberías. Ya hablamos de esto una vez. Vamos… mátame. Si soy un peligro para todos, es mejor así. Tampoco pierdo nada.

\- Estamos hablando de tu vida.

\- Una vida que no controlo – gritó Minato sorprendiendo a Madara – voy a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, mi clan me controla y tengo a un maldito demonio, ¿qué narices esperas para acabar conmigo? No necesito ni quiero esta vida.

Madara entendió una simple cosa al escuchar aquello… ese chico no había entrado en la competición por su clan, había entrado voluntariamente intentando buscar una buena muerte, intentando huir de su funesto destino, tratando de conseguir la ansiada libertad aunque eso fuera su muerte. Por fin veía lo hundido que estaba, tanto… como para querer escapar de la forma más fácil posible.

Un trueno surcó el cielo rompiendo aquel tenso momento. El silencio reinaba cuando la lluvia empezó a caer empapando a los tres que allí se encontraban, mezclando las gotas con las lágrimas que resbalaban por fin de los ojos de Minato.

\- Hazlo – le susurró una vez más – puede que fuera yo quien matase a tu hermano, puede que haya sido yo quien haya matado a todos ellos.

\- No hay pruebas de ello – aclaró finalmente Madara tras haber apretado aún más su mano al escuchar cómo hacía referencia a su hermano – si fueras inocente y te matase, no me lo perdonaría.

\- No lo soy – dijo Minato.

\- No lo haré hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

\- Dejadlo ya – escucharon la voz de Hiashi – Deberíais entrar y resguardaros de la lluvia. No es conveniente que os pongáis enfermos a estas alturas de la competición.

\- Pero… - intentó hablar Minato.

\- Por esta vez podré compartir techo contigo. No soy inhumano. Resguárdate… pero márchate fuera de mi presencia en cuanto el tiempo haya mejorado. No quiero tenerte cerca mucho tiempo.

Madara soltó la camiseta de Minato con cierta fuerza, empujándole hacia las escaleras del templo donde estaba Hiashi. Minato le observó unos segundos intentando recuperar el equilibrio por el empujón, pero tras mirar los serios ojos del moreno, caminó hacia el templo agachando la mirada. Una vez estuvo dentro y Madara cogió a los caballos resguardándolos de la lluvia en el porche, pasó al lado de un serio Hiashi.

\- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión respecto a él? – susurró Madara con una atemorizante mirada, pensando que algo tramaba aquel hombre.

\- Porque aunque el demonio le persiga… creo que sigue siendo un chiquillo inocente. No todo el mundo está dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a los demás y ese chico… estaba dispuesto a dejar que le matases si con ello te llevabas al demonio. Dormiré con un ojo abierto de todas formas. Que me fíe de ese chico no quiere decir que me fíe del demonio – aseguró Hiashi sorprendiendo a un Madara que por fin veía que Hiashi no era tan malo como pensaba en un principio.


	16. Un final inesperado

Capítulo 16: Un final inesperado

Aquel templo se había convertido en el único testigo del encuentro de aquellos tres grandes ninjas de clanes diferentes. Tantas luchas había habido entre clanes, pero esa noche, los tres parecían muy tranquilos pese a los nervios de su interior. La tormenta no parecía amainar y sus miradas tampoco dejaban de cruzarse.

Minato fue el primero en levantarse del suelo y acercarse a la ventana para mirar cómo la lluvia seguía cayendo. Quizá pensaba o soñaba en lo que podría haber sido su vida, en si aquella lluvia se hubiera llevado parte de su dolor y tristeza. Madara se acercó hacia él pero cuando fue a colocar su mano en el hombro de Minato, se detuvo al notar cómo temblaba.

\- Deberías acercarte un poco al fuego – dijo Madara echando la mirada hacia atrás donde los troncos ardían en la chimenea.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Minato.

\- Estás helado.

El tenso silencio se mantuvo. El Hyuuga no se atrevía a decir nada frente a aquellos dos ninjas, Madara sentía que había un abismo insalvable entre ese rubio y él, un abismo que por más que trataba saltarlo, cruzarlo o escalarlo… no parecía reducir la distancia. Pensó en marcharse de allí y volver junto al fuego, en dejar a Minato a su propio ritmo. Ya había dado la vuelta para retirarse cuando escuchó la voz del rubio más viva que nunca, con una gran sonrisa y una inocencia que jamás habría podido imaginar que podría ver en aquel cruel mundo de muerte y guerra.

\- Nieva – sonrió Minato observando los copos de nieve caer sobre la húmeda tierra al otro lado del cristal.

Madara observó aquel extraño fenómeno. Ellos nunca antes habían visto la nieve, los Uchiha dominaban el fuego, su aldea estaba en un sitio propicio para evitar esa climatología, también el clan Namikaze estaba demasiado alejado de las montañas.

Sólo una vez Madara había visto la nieve y fue en una larga y peligrosa misión que le llevó a lo más recóndito del país, a la zona más elevada de las montañas. Sonrió y lo hizo simplemente porque recordaba su cara de asombro la primera vez que vio aquellas gotas heladas cayendo con suavidad contra el suelo. Minato había puesto la misma cara de sorpresa y entusiasmo, la misma que también recordaba en su hermano Izuna cuando veía algo nuevo y hermoso.

Las manos de Minato tocaron el frío cristal perdiendo su mirada en aquellos copos de nieve que caían congelándolo todo a su paso. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que ambos hombres estaban allí tras él observándole con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato asustado.

\- Me has recordado a mi hermano cuando vino conmigo de misión y vio la nieve. Quizá también me has recordado un poco a mí. Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos al verla.

\- Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Me habían hablado de ella pero… supongo que verla en persona es mucho mejor. No esperé ver algo así. Siempre creí que mi competición acabaría pronto.

\- Yo no dejaría que te ocurriera nada – dijo Madara cogiendo el frío rostro de Minato entre sus manos.

\- Por favor… dejadlo para otro momento – intervino el Hyuuga poniendo cierta cara de asco – no hagáis manitas en mi presencia.

\- No tenía intención de ello – dijo Minato apartando las manos de Madara de su rostro – me voy a dormir. Partiré al alba.

Sin más que decir, Minato se marchó a uno de los rincones junto a su caballo para poder dormir. Se abrigó todo lo que pudo con la manta que su caballo también tenía encima y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar de aquel pesado día. Debía estar lo más fresco posible porque la carrera llegaba a su fin.

Para cuando Madara despertó al día siguiente, se giró inmediatamente hacia el rincón donde debía estar Minato, pero observó cómo éste ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, escuchó un leve relincho que venía de fuera. Se levantó con rapidez y miró por la ventana viendo cómo Minato, ya vestido y armado, montaba en su caballo para marcharse. Ni siquiera había levantado los primeros rayos del sol.

\- Mierda – exclamó Madara colocándose su chaqueta y las armas para salir corriendo, pero cuando llegó fuera, Minato ya se estaba alejando del lugar.

El Uchiha entró como alma que llevaba el diablo cogiendo sus cosas con rapidez y preparando a su caballo. Era complicado llegar hasta ese chico y más cuando él había salido antes y disponía de su velocidad, pero debía intentar alcanzarle ahora que no se percataba que le seguían, porque una vez viera a otros ninjas, ese chico correría como el mismo viento y estaba seguro que ya no llegaría hasta él.

\- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó el Hyuuga despertándose.

\- Tras Minato. Acaba de marcharse.

\- Yo de ti dejaría que se marchase bien lejos.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – sonrió Madara.

\- Loco enamorado – resopló Hiashi – ese chico te llevará a la tumba.

\- Ya lo veremos – sonrió Madara terminando de apretar la cincha de su caballo y montando en él para salir a toda velocidad.

Pese a su gran esfuerzo por seguir a ese chico rubio, no pudo hallarle en todo el día. Seguía hacia delante, hacia la gran ciudad imperial porque sabía que todos irían allí, incluido Minato. Todos buscaban acabar aquella macabra carrera, sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido de encontrar a Minato y podía ver las puertas de la gran ciudad al fondo, vio con asombro cómo Minato estaba encima de su caballo unos metros más hacia delante, observando una escultura de hielo.

Madara se acercó hacia él, pero al llegar, observó con el mismo temor que Minato mostraba en sus ojos que aquello no era una simple figura, era uno de los competidores del país del agua. Estaba completamente congelado frente a ellos. Por un momento supo que algo ocurría por la mente de Minato Namikaze. Trató de colocar su mano en el hombro del joven, pero éste la apartó con un manotazo demostrando su intranquilidad.

\- No me toques – le gritó asustado – no te acerques a mí.

\- No empieces con eso, Minato.

\- Todo el que está cerca de mí acaba muerto, así que aléjate.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Prefiero morir sabiendo que te tuve y fui feliz aunque fueran unos segundos a vivir sabiendo que te perdí.

\- No me seas romántico en una situación así, morir no es algo que puedas tomártelo a la ligera. Mírale bien – le dijo señalando a la estatua helada – sólo trató de ganarme en velocidad, sólo quería pasarme y ponerse en cabeza. Corría a mi lado cuando se congeló.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Sí lo es, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Todos mueren a mí alrededor.

\- No tienes por qué ser tú – exclamó Madara.

\- Claro que soy yo, mira a tu alrededor… tengo este maldito sello. Sé muy bien lo que es y te aseguro que no es nada bueno.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque yo lo inventé – gritó Minato – yo creé este sello para evitar el mayor de los problemas, para atrapar a un demonio que no dejaba aldea en pie a su paso, para encerrarle.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se preocupó Madara.

\- Creí que me habían pedido inventarlo sólo para capturarle, no creí que acabarían poniéndome a mí. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha llegado hasta mí pero sé muy bien lo que inventé. El demonio del que habla el Hyuuga… soy yo – lloró Minato – al final… tendrás que matarme si no quieres que más gente muera por mi culpa.

Madara se quedó atónito ante aquella declaración, mirando las lágrimas de Minato caer por sus mejillas. Su mano temblaba por la rabia y la impotencia, temblaba cerca del kunai. Minato le observó con detenimiento, manteniendo la esperanza de que por fin se atrevería a asestar el golpe definitivo, a acabar con su existencia, pero en lugar de eso, ambos vieron cómo otro caballo pasaba a gran velocidad a su lado corriendo hacia la meta.

\- Joder – susurró Madara alarmado porque el otro ninja ganase.

Ambos echaron al galope olvidándose momentáneamente de aquella conversación. En aquella competición no quedaba lugar a las dudas, era ganar o morir en el intento, nadie quería fracasar ante los señores feudales.

El ninja giró la cabeza observando cómo aquellos dos le pisaban los talones. Madara, en cambio, movía sus ojos del primer ninja a Minato, tratando de apartar durante unos segundos la conversación de ese rubio que se estaba secando las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta sin detener a su caballo en la persecución. Se le veía dispuesto a vencer a toda costa.

Los tres corrían prácticamente en paralelo, tratando de adelantarse los unos a los otros. La meta se vislumbraba a unos metros de ellos. La gente que se había agolpado en la entrada de la gran ciudadela aplaudían eufóricos y gritaban esperando al ganador.

Entraron por la última recta, corriendo sin detenerse ni un instante. El pasillo era estrecho para aquellos tres jinetes, pero ninguno quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de vencer en esa competición. Minato estaba tan inmerso en observar la línea de meta que ni siquiera se percató cuando su enemigo sacó aquellos kunais y los lanzó hacia él. Para Madara, tan sólo fue una milésima de segundo, pero le pasó como a cámara lenta. Vio aquel kunai yendo directamente hacia Minato y no lo dudó ni un segundo en ponerse delante pese a que Minato ya se había teleportado hacia la meta.

El kunai se clavó inevitablemente en el hombro de Madara, pero pese a su quejido de dolor, observó frustrado cómo Minato cruzaba aquella línea llevándose los vítores de los ciudadanos presentes. Chasqueó los labios frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo, porque podía haber ganado pero había estado más pendiente de aquel rubio que de él mismo. Quedar segundo no estaba tan mal, pero… aun así… odiaba perder.

Miró al otro ninja y supo que si no terminaba de centrarse, ni siquiera quedaría segundo, sería el tercero y eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría. Activó el sharingan olvidándose del dolor que recorría todo su brazo y creo una ilusión consiguiendo que su contrincante se detuviera allí mismo, cediéndole el paso hasta la meta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Minato en aquel instante… viendo en ellos la culpabilidad de ese rubio por haberle ganado, esa tristeza pero a la vez… sabía que había hecho lo correcto, porque todos estaban allí para ganar.

\- Maldita sea – exclamó en un susurro.

Minato lo observó desde cierta distancia. Le debía todo a Madara, él le había salvado en innumerables ocasiones durante aquella competición, le había ayudado y hasta en aquel último momento, prefería salir herido él a dejar que alguien le hiciera daño, pero no había podido dejarle ganar. Quizá era egoísta o quizá era simplemente la presión que su clan había puesto en él, pero ahí estaba, decepcionando al único hombre que había confiado en él y que le había apoyado.

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó Minato tratando de hablar con él para saber qué era exactamente lo que podía sentir ahora.

\- Déjalo – dijo Madara de forma seca – ve a reclamar lo que te corresponde.

\- Yo…

\- He dicho… que lo dejes – fueron las últimas palabras de Madara antes de marcharse de allí para cuidar de su exhausto caballo.


	17. Adiós

Capítulo 17: Adiós

Minato se quedó estático con las riendas de su caballo en la mano. Aquel hombre ni siquiera había querido bajar del caballo, se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Fue aquel instante en el que Minato supo que todo había terminado.

Intentó buscar a los suyos con la mirada, pero la única cara conocida entre la multitud fue la de Kushina, que trataba de abrirse paso hasta él. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva para encaminarse hacia su futura esposa. Estaba listo para olvidarse de Madara aunque en el fondo supiera que jamás podría olvidar aquello. Empujó a un par de personas tratando de llegar a ella, pero el señor feudal lo atrapó antes de que pudiera seguir andando.

\- Enhorabuena – dijo el señor feudal – acompáñame, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

\- Yo… en realidad sólo tengo una única petición – aclaró Minato, pero el señor feudal pese a haberle escuchado, siguió su camino obligándole a seguirle si quería ser escuchado.

Kushina observó entre la multitud cómo su futuro esposo seguía a aquel hombre, aunque se calmó al ver que Minato la había visto y le hacía una señal para que aguardase por su regreso. Aun así, no pudo evitar fijarse en las caras de los otros competidores que iban llegando y enterándose de que un Namikaze había conseguido ganarles. Nadie allí estaría contento con ello.

Para Minato, no pasaban tampoco desapercibidas aquellas miradas puestas en él. Nadie entendía cómo podía haber ganado, pero allí estaba, siguiendo al señor por el gran palacio hasta llegar a una gran sala con su consejo ya reunido.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero Minato esperó hasta que el señor feudal se sentó. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus dos hijos. Los conocía bien, sobre todo a Hashirama que seguía mirándole con aquellos ojos lujuriosos llenos de deseo. Nunca se daría por vencido en su afán por tenerle y eso lo sabía demasiado bien Minato.

\- Bien, te escuchamos, Namikaze – dijo el señor feudal – te has ganado el derecho de estar aquí bajo el amparo de mis tierras.

\- Yo… agradezco mucho su gesto, pero no entré en esta competición para ser su brazo armado, mi clan sólo quería un pequeño puesto en su consejo personal.

\- ¿Todo esto es sólo porque quieres un hueco en el consejo? Vamos, te lo has ganado. Estás aquí, puedes ser un buen soldado, tú y tu clan.

\- Agradezco mucho su bondad en esto pero… sólo queremos ser parte del consejo. Creo que el segundo ganador sería mejor guerrero que los Namikaze.

El consejo enmudeció un segundo antes de comenzar los rumores de unos a otros. Los cuchicheos eran audibles aunque Minato no podía captar las palabras. El ruido de todos debatiéndose entre qué hacer con esta extraña idea. Todos habían competido por ser los guerreros del señor feudal pero ese chico… incumplía las normas y sólo quería un puesto en el consejo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el señor feudal – danos tiempo para pensarlo y te comunicaremos nuestra decisión. Puedes volver con los tuyos. Mandaré que llamen a tu futura esposa para que puedas reunirte con ella.

\- Gracias, señor – hizo una reverencia Minato antes de salir de la gran sala.

Minato se marchó de la sala, observando entonces la mirada de Hashirama. Al salir por la puerta, se encontró de frente con Madara, pero pese al sonrojo que se le colocó al instante a Minato, éste no pareció ni siquiera percatarse.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta, sus hombros chocaron al cruzarse y, aun así, Minato sólo pudo agachar la cabeza al verle pasar sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Se le notaba enfadado desde que había quedado segundo en la competición. Se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría todo… ayudar a su clan siempre sería algo contraproducente con el clan Uchiha. Esos Uchiha sólo tenían una razón para su existencia, se creían y era muy posible que fueran los mejores en todo, pero él le había humillado y relegado al segundo puesto. Le había perdido, con aquella competición perdió absolutamente todo.

Madara entró por la sala sin saber por qué le habían mandado llamar cuando él ni siquiera había ganado. Allí estaba Minato, frente a él mientras salía de aquella sala a la que tenía que entrar. Era tan difícil no querer lanzarse a abrazarle, a besarle… pero Minato acababa de herirle donde más podía dolerle a un Uchiha, en su orgullo.

Se mordió al labio al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pensaba en lo poco que le podía haber importado a Minato, pero por otro lado… pensaba en lo difícil que era para Minato aquella situación y que quizá estaba siendo algo injusto con él. Tenía que ganar por su clan pero por mucho que quisiera perdonar aquel ataque a su orgullo, algo se lo impedía. Cuando de verdad quiso remediarlo, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y los feudales le llamaban.

**Un año después:**

Sentado en la roca más alta de aquel río, Madara observaba el agua fluir. Nunca se detenía, era como el tiempo. En aquel lugar se sentía más cerca de su hermano, de un hermano del que jamás volvería a saber nada, con el que jamás volvería a compartir un momento juntos, del que tampoco podría saber qué le impulsó a ayudar a ese joven.

El regreso al clan no había sido precisamente algo memorable después de haber quedado segundo en aquella competición, sin embargo y pese a ello, el señor feudal había contratado a su clan como sus guardias personales. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Minato, quien había entrado a la competición para pedir por su clan el servicio de consejeros, sin embargo… jamás volvió a verle.

El clan Namikaze había resurgido de sus cenizas aunque sólo fuera para dar consejos, pero Minato había desparecido entre las sombras de su clan. Seguramente habría contraído matrimonio con Kushina, viviría en el clan Uzumaki e incluso puede que estuviera pensando en ser padre junto a su esposa o puede ser… que jamás se casase, aunque Madara lo dudaba.

\- ¿Pensando otra vez en él? – preguntó Shisui.

\- Creí que podría apartarle de mi cabeza… pero no puedo.

\- Quizá es por la forma en que acabó todo – sonrió Shisui sentándose a su lado en la roca – vivisteis algo muy intenso durante aquel tiempo pero…ni siquiera os despedisteis.

\- Estaba enfadado con él – sonrió Madara entristecido – no creí que me arrepentiría tanto ahora de no haberme despedido como era debido. Pensé que si le odiaba… sería más fácil pero… me equivoqué.

\- ¿No has sabido nada de él?

\- No. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

\- Está en el clan Uzumaki – escucharon los dos la voz de Obito a su espalda – me ha costado dar con él… no creí que de verdad fuera a tomar en matrimonio a Kushina – sonrió.

\- ¿Le has seguido?

\- No exactamente. Al principio me dio curiosidad saber cómo había podido vencer pero… aunque intenté localizarle, no había forma. Supongo que su clan lo apartó durante un tiempo, quizá psicológicamente no estaría muy bien después de las muertes que dejó aquella competición. Hace unas semanas me enteré que estaba viviendo en el clan Uzumaki y que se había casado. Un desperdicio de chico – sonrió Obito.

\- ¿Creéis que él pudo ser el asesino de Izuna? – preguntó Shisui con alguna duda en su voz.

\- No lo sé – dijo Madara – todo apuntaba a él pero parece que las muertes han cesado.

\- Porque no le están atacando – sonrió Obito – todo está en calma en este momento. Esperemos que a nadie se le ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo encima… o tendremos otra pila de cadáveres que enterrar.

\- No creo que fuera Minato – dijo Madara – aunque nunca se sabe. El Hyuuga estaba bastante aterrado con él. Nunca he visto a un Hyuuga tenerle miedo a algo o en este caso… a alguien.

\- Era un chico extraño – dijo Obito sin más – creo que es bueno que se haya alejado del clan, no podía traer nada bueno. No sé si los Uzumaki estarán a salvo con él.

\- Déjalo – dijo Shisui mirando directamente a su compañero Obito.

En aquel instante, Obito se fijó en el tenso rostro de Madara. No parecía sentarle bien todo lo que decían de Minato, pero en algún momento debería abrir los ojos. La tragedia perseguía a ese chico.

\- Yo… lo siento – dijo Obito intentado retractarse.

\- No… es cierto. Todos lo que has dicho es cierto, ese chico tiene algo. Dudé de muchos pero… no creí que Minato fuera el asesino de mi hermano. Últimamente hasta dudo de eso. Es posible que fuera él pero me es difícil comprobarlo ahora que está tan lejos. Supongo que por ahora todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. No ha vuelto a ocurrir nada.

\- Hasta que ocurra otra tragedia – insistió una vez más Obito.

\- Si ocurre otra… entonces no me dejará más remedio que investigarle – dijo Madara con el tono más serio que pudo sacar.

Con aquello en mente, Madara se marchó de allí dejando a sus alumnos con las dudas de qué ocurriría con el supuesto asesino de Izuna. Los dos habían investigado por su cuenta y hasta Madara lo había hecho, pero no tenían pruebas sólidas para acusar a alguien en concreto. Todo seguía igual de oscuro que al principio y, sin embargo, ninguno se rendía en la búsqueda de aquel individuo que había osado desafiar al clan Uchiha con aquel asesinato.

Aquella noche, Madara apenas pudo dormir. Dio vueltas en su futón una y otra vez. Era la noche más cerrada que jamás había visto, una noche igual de intensa como la que hubo el día que perdió a su hermano y algo le decía que iba a ocurrir otra tragedia. Terminó por desvelarse al ver la intensidad de aquel fogonazo. Las llamas se veían desde prácticamente las aldeas de todos los clanes. Se incorporó con suavidad en el futón y observó por la ventana. Parecía provenir de lo más profundo del bosque. Ni siquiera le habría dado mucha importancia, seguramente sería alguna batalla entre dos clanes, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante, parecía venir del clan Uzumaki.

\- Minato – susurró alterado mientras salía del futón para buscar su ropa. Necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo que ese chico estaba bien.

Salió con rapidez hacia las caballerizas y montó en Yoarashi dándole la patada para que acelerase el paso. Corrían hacia el fuego pese a que su caballo no quería ir en esa dirección sintiendo el peligro, pero Madara no le dejó retroceder hasta que llegaron a la explanada. Desde lo alto de la colina observó las casas en llamas, los cadáveres en el suelo siendo incinerados pero aunque buscó a Minato con la mirada, no podía encontrarle.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó bajando del caballo con rapidez y bajando hasta el pueblo en llamas para buscarle.

Un año hacía que no le había visto, pero no podía ni quería olvidarle. Pese a recorrer entre las llamas todo el poblado, no consiguió encontrar a Minato, pero sí un rastro de sangre que se alejaba de allí. Cogió las riendas de su caballo y siguió las gotas… por un momento pensó que seguía a Minato, más al descubrir que iba hacia el río que delimitaba el clan Namikaze con el Uchiha, el río donde su hermano falleció.

Al llegar, la zona estaba a oscuras, pero las nubes parecían favorecer la suerte de Madara, alejándose para dejar paso a la brillante luna que se reflejó en la cristalina agua. En el reflejo, observó la silueta de Minato sentado en la piedra donde el mismo Madara había estado sentado aquella tarde. Sangraba de algunas heridas superficiales, pero parecía estar bien. Suspiró aliviado y trató de acercarse cuando la voz de ese chico le detuvo.

\- Mátame – comentó sin más – mátame ahora – le aclaró llorando.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Soy yo al que buscas – lloró Minato – yo maté a tu hermano, yo maté a esos hombres, yo soy el responsable de ese incendio… por favor… acaba de una vez con mi sufrimiento.

La tensión se notó en el ambiente. Los puños de Madara se cerraron con fuerza al escuchar la confesión y no pudo evitar correr hacia Minato y golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese chico… no pareció ni intentar protegerse de los puñetazos del Uchiha. Toda la ira que sentía por la muerte de su hermano se reflejaba en los golpes, pero pese al dolor, Minato tan sólo permaneció quieto esperando la muerte. Se lo debía a Madara. Era mejor morir a manos del vengador, a manos del hombre al que llegó a amar en aquella competición, era mejor así.


	18. El asesino

Capítulo 18: El asesino

La sangre corría por su labio en busca de la barbilla antes de perderse entre las rocas de aquel río. Tan sólo sentía el dolor de los golpes y, aun así, una parte de él se sentía feliz por dejar finalmente ese mundo, por dejar atrás todas las expectativas que tenían sobre él, por dejar de ser un peligro para todos.

Una lágrima resbaló desde sus ojos por las pálidas mejillas, sin embargo, cuando esperó el siguiente puñetazo de Madara, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba. Al abrir los ojos, observó cómo Madara había sacado su katana y la elevaba en punta sobre su cuello dispuesto a clavarla.

Para Minato, aquello sólo significaba un alivio a toda su existencia, deseaba que lo hiciera y sin embargo, la cuchilla temblaba, las manos de Madara temblaban sin querer hacerlo, debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto y vengar a su hermano y aquel gran amor que sentía por él.

\- Hazlo de una vez – le gritó Minato pero Madara no se decidía a poner fin a aquello. Con asombro, Minato vio cómo salían unas lágrimas de los ojos del Uchiha – maldita sea – le gritó enfadado – yo maté a tu hermano, le asesté el golpe final, le hundí la espada en el estómago hasta que se desangró – intentó provocar de nuevo a Madara para que acabase – le vi morir en mis manos, yo le robé su último aliento, fui yo quien lo mató, acaba conmigo de una maldita vez.

Madara cerró los ojos agarrando con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de su katana y la levantó para coger el impulso final y clavarla en la garganta de ese chico. Minato, al ver que la cuchilla iba a bajar finalmente poniendo fin a su sufrimiento, cerró los ojos esperando a que todo acabase rápido, sin embargo, tuvo que abrir los ojos al ver que no sentía la cuchilla, el golpe no llegaba.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron como platos al observar cómo Shisui cogía la muñeca de Madara evitando que acabase con su vida.

\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? – preguntaba Shisui sorprendido y a la vez alterado tratando de pararle.

\- Mató a mi hermano – dijo Madara llorando – él lo mató.

\- Detén esto, Madara, no eres tú mismo en este momento.

\- El Hyuuga tenía razón, es un demonio… un demonio del que me enamoré pero… tiene razón… no puedo dejarlo suelto. Por mucho que me duela… debo poner un alto a sus asesinatos.

\- ¿Y si no es él? – preguntó Shisui.

\- Claro que soy yo – le gritó Minato - ¿Qué te ocurre, chico? ¿Es que estás ciego? Deja que me mate.

\- No pienso hacerlo – dijo Shisui – porque Madara no es un asesino. No eres así – le dijo Shisui hacia Madara – te enamoraste de él, no te hagas esto, no cargues con toda la culpa tú mismo. No es tu culpa que tu hermano muriese, ni enamorarte de este chico, no tienes por qué matarle y cargar también con eso. No te destruyas tú mismo.

\- Maldita sea – lloró Madara apartando la katana del cuello de Minato.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó enfadado Minato.

\- Lárgate de nuestras tierras, lárgate ahora – le dijo Madara.

\- No hasta que me mates. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿No querías venganza? – preguntó.

\- No así… no cuando estás desarmado, no cuando no puedes defenderte – le gritó Madara.

\- No me vengas con ésas… Hazlo de una maldita vez – le gritó desesperado Minato pero Shisui ayudó a Madara a levantarse para alejarle de allí antes de que volviera a provocarle ese rubio – maldito cobarde – gritaba Minato derramando las más pesadas de sus lágrimas – mátame.

\- No quiero volver a verte – le dijo Madara dolido – lárgate bien lejos, mátate tú mismo si es lo que quieres… pero no te acerques a mi clan nunca más.

Shisui se llevó a Madara de aquel río, ocultándolo entre la espesa vegetación. Fue en aquel momento, cuando Minato se quedó sólo, cuando se miró las manos manchadas de la sangre de su mujer. Todos en el clan Uzumaki habían muerto, incluso su mujer que estaba embarazada. Cayó de rodillas sobre las piedras calizas mojadas por el agua y lloró desconsoladamente cargando con aquella culpa, cargando con la muerte de su mujer y su hijo aún no nacido. Ni siquiera le había podido contar a Madara la carga que estaba soportando, sólo quería morir pero ni eso le habían dado.

Lloraba arrodillado junto al río cuando unos pies aparecieron en aquellas rocas. Unas botas negras como la misma noche, con un pantalón negro de campaña y una larga capa que ocultaba el rostro de la persona. Por mucho que Minato miró hacia arriba, sólo veía oscuridad. Se levantó de golpe para enfrentar a la nueva figura que había aparecido frente a él y escuchó aquellos labios cuando se movían.

El ruido del agua fluyendo era lo único que sonaba y, sin embargo… los labios de ambos se movían en aquella extraña conversación que hizo que Minato abriera los ojos sorprendido de lo que esa figura estaba relatando. Aquel hombre confesaba cosas que el rubio jamás habría podido imaginar ni en sus peores pesadillas, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, sintió cómo la espada atravesaba su abdomen mientras el hombre le abrazaba contra su pecho.

Un quejido se ahogó mientras Minato escupía algo de sangre por la puñalada. Sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse y supo… que aquel era su final pese a que ese hombre seguía abrazándole hundiendo aún más la espada en él. Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir y sus piernas flaquearon cayendo hacia el suelo, haciendo que aquella extraña figura cayese con él de rodillas como si quisiera quedarse allí abrazado a él hasta que muriese.

\- Shh – fue lo último que escuchó de aquella figura mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad como quien intenta dormir a un niño pequeño, como quien trata de dar a entender que no ocurre nada malo, pero Minato sólo sentía el dolor de aquella espada que le atravesaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban mientras observaba aquellos labios que se acercaban hasta él y se unían a los suyos. Ni siquiera podía responder a nada, las palabras no salían, sus fuerzas le abandonaban y pese a ello, aún pudo reunir su último chakra en la palma de su mano para coger con fuerza la muñeca de aquel hombre dejando su sello impreso en él, obligándole a soltar el beso y empujar a Minato lejos mirándose la marca que acababa de dejarle en la muñeca.

El cuerpo de Minato cayó inerte sobre las aguas, manchándolas en aquel tono rojizo por la sangre que seguía saliendo de su profunda herida. El hombre encapuchado soltó un quejido y ocultó la marca como pudo mientras limpiaba la cuchilla de la sangre sobre la camisa de Minato antes de enfundarla de nuevo.

Madara caminaba exaltado por el bosque en dirección al poblado. Sus puños aún tenían parte de sangre por los golpes que le había dado a Minato. Nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello y se sentía culpable en parte por hacer algo tan bajo a la persona a la que amaba, pero por otra parte, sentía que se había quedado corto con el asesino de su hermano.

\- Maldición – se quejó aún con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de limpiarlas con la manga de su chaqueta mientras Shisui le seguía de cerca.

\- Para un segundo – le decía Shisui – vamos… detente – le cogió al final del hombro empujándolo hacia atrás para girarle – tienes que calmarte.

\- No puedo calmarme… no cuando tengo al asesino de Izuna justo frente a mí y aun así… no puedo matarle. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

\- Porque le amas – le dijo sin más – ese chico tiene tu corazón, tiene todo lo que tú eres, no puedes hacerlo. ¿De verdad crees que ese chico era capaz de matar a tu hermano? – preguntó Shisui.

\- Ya no sé qué pensar. Él mismo lo ha confesado. De hecho, siempre se sentía culpable por besarme.

\- Salía con Izuna – dijo de golpe Shisui.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Madara al escuchar aquello.

\- Izuna me hizo prometer que jamás lo diría pero… no puedo dejar esto así. Izuna y Minato salían juntos. No creo que Minato le matase. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Izuna estaba a esas horas de la noche en el río? ¿Con aquella tormenta? Iba a fugarse con Minato – dijo Shisui – querían estar juntos, lejos de las expectativas de ambos clanes, querían huir de todo. Creo… que Minato le vio morir, creo que quizá se asustó al escucharte y que pensases que él le había matado y se marchó, creo que Minato era incapaz de matar a tu hermano. Iban a irse juntos, lejos del clan de Minato, podía ser libre. ¿Por qué matarle cuando iba a ser finalmente libre?

\- No tiene sentido – dijo Madara pensando en eso – su culpabilidad no era porque matase a mi hermano, era por enamorarse del hermano del hombre al que amó, del hombre con el que iba a fugarse, por eso lloraba cuando me besaba. Se sentía mal por enamorarse de mí después de haber vivido todo aquello con mi hermano – lo pensó detenidamente – pero si no es él… ¿Por qué matar a mi hermano? Quizá alguien descubrió el plan de fuga, alguien de un clan rival o de los propios clanes, algún Namikaze o algún Uchiha… quizá estamos buscando en el sitio equivocado al asesino, quizá nunca fue un participante de la competición, sólo quería… alejarles a ellos dos, impedir que Minato se fuera, que Izuna se lo llevase lejos.

\- El clan Namikaze perdería mucho si se hubiera marchado Minato. No habrían competido. Izuna se interponía en medio – dijo Shisui – y el clan Uchiha… perder a Izuna y la deshonra que caería sobre el clan si supieran que era un traidor, que desertaría por irse con un chiquillo… por amor.

\- El clan no perdonaría esa ofensa – dijo Madara – preferirían ver muerto a Izuna que verlo como un traidor que abandona el clan. Podría ser cualquiera.

\- El clan Namikaze no estuvo en la competición, podía estar asesinando en secreto, pero por otra parte… el clan Uchiha estuvo presente y somos tantos que podría haberse escabullido alguien entre todos y hacer los asesinatos.

\- El Hyuuga habló de un demonio, pero de un demonio que estaba tras Minato, no habló de su demonio interior. Dijo que todo el que se acercaba a Minato moría. ¿Y si es alguien obsesionado con Minato? ¿Y si están eliminando a todos los que se acercan a él con malas intenciones?

\- Cualquier ninja podría haber sido el asesino – dijo Shisui – pero si saben que se enamoró de ti… tú no tienes rival, matarías a cualquiera…

\- No podrían venir contra mí, pero… Si estás tan obsesionado con alguien como para matar a todo el que se acerca a él y no puedes matar al último pretendiente suyo… ¿qué haces?

\- Eliminar la base del problema – dijo Shisui – mataría a Minato para que nadie pudiera tenerle. Si no puedo con su amante… le elimino a él – susurró.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás preocupados de aquella afirmación. Sólo era una hipótesis y los dos intentaban mentalizarse de que era descabellado, que no podía ser algo así, sin embargo, se miraban a los ojos intentando buscar la duda del otro, esa duda que le hiciera pensar que era una locura, pero en cambio, sólo consiguieron preocuparse más y echar a correr hacia el río para confirmar que era cierto y sólo era una locura de su cabeza.

Al llegar al río, ninguno vio nada extraño. Madara resopló casi tranquilizándose de que su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, una mala teoría sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Agachó la cabeza en una ligera sonrisa hasta que al abrir los ojos, observó aquella agua rojiza que chocaba contra su bota, exactamente igual que la vez que encontró a su hermano.

\- Deberíamos irnos – dijo Shisui sin haberse dado cuenta aún, pero cuando iba a marcharse, Madara cogió el brazo de aquel adolescente. Shisui al ver los ojos de Madara puestos en su bota sumergida en el agua, observó también el agua, dándose cuenta de que venía rojiza.

Los dos elevaron la mirada buscando en el río y echaron a correr intentando descubrir de dónde venía aquella sangre. Quizá el cuerpo había caído entre rocas y no podían verle desde donde estaban.

La desesperación llegó hasta Madara, que buscaba incesantemente hasta que apareció ante sus ojos, escondido tras unas rocas, el reflejo del rubio cabello de aquel chico. Corrió hacia él levantando su cuerpo de las frías aguas para arrastrarle hacia la orilla antes de que empezase la hipotermia, aun así, no parecía que respirase.

Shisui al verle en la orilla, corrió a ayudarle intentando taponar la herida de su estómago mientras Madara le hacía el boca a boca. Consiguió que respirase pero sus latidos disminuían y el frío no les ayudaba a mantenerle con vida.

\- Joder – expresó Madara quitándose la chaqueta para colocársela encima – lo perdemos – dijo recordando la vez que tuvo a su hermano en la misma situación.

\- Yo no soy médico – le dijo Shisui – pero… la aldea de los Yamanaka no está lejos, quizá ellos puedan ayudarle.

\- No se llevan muy bien con nosotros – dijo Madara.

\- Hay que intentarlo o morirá. Apenas está vivo por ese extraño chakra en su interior.

\- El demonio – susurró Madara – ese demonio está conectado a él, si Minato muere, él muere también, estará tratando de mantenerle con vida, aun así…

\- Está débil, ambos lo están. Si no nos damos prisa…

\- De acuerdo, vayamos con los Yamanaka.

Al tratar de coger el cuerpo de MInato en brazos, Madara se percató de aquel extraño sello en la palma de la mano del rubio. Para Shisui, tampoco pasó desapercibido aquello. Fue Madara el primero que examinó su mano sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Le ha marcado – dijo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ha marcado al asesino, le ha puesto un sello para identificarlo. Podemos saber quién es si encontramos el sello.

\- Este chico nunca deja de sorprenderme – susurró Shisui – pero hay que movernos ya, Madara… lo perdemos.


	19. Sellos

Capítulo 19: Sellos

La noche había caído, pero dos ninjas seguían corriendo entre los árboles en dirección a la aldea oculta de los Yamanaka. Poca gente sabía dónde se encontraba su ubicación exacta, sin embargo, ambos habían activado el sharingan para descubrir sus secretos ilusorios y conseguir encontrarla.

Madara agachó un segundo su mirada hacia Minato. Había sido cruel con él aquel día, le había hecho daño pero ambos pensaban que era un asesino. Ni siquiera Minato era consciente de que no era él el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ese pensamiento hizo que Madara abrazase más el cuerpo de Minato y lo acercase al suyo. No creía poder perdonarse si moría en sus brazos, no después de haberle dicho como últimas palabras todo aquello.

\- Vamos… aguanta – susurró juntando su frente a la de un inconsciente Minato.

\- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó Shisui al ver a Madara tan afectado.

\- Nada bien. Su respiración se entrecorta y su pulso cada vez es más débil. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo.

\- Démonos prisa, no debe estar lejos la aldea.

\- Tendría que estar por aquí. permanezcamos atentos.

La sangre de Minato impregnaba los negros guantes de Madara. Al ver aquello, tan sólo pudo acelerar el paso siguiendo a su compañero. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de perderle, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. Sólo quería llegar a la aldea y tratar de convencer a los Yamanaka para que ayudasen a ese chico.

Tras cinco minutos en la misma dirección, por fin ambos descubrieron la ilusión que mantenía oculto el clan de los Yamanaka. Gracias a su sharingan, la disiparon y caminaron hacia el interior de una aldea que les observaba con temor y dudas. A ellos no les sorprendía la reacción, sabían que el clan Uchiha nunca había sido querido en ninguna parte. Los susurros se hicieron presentes al instante, unos preguntándose qué harían dos Uchiha allí en su aldea, otros observando al chico rubio inconsciente que llevaban en brazos.

\- Queremos hablar con la líder del clan – especificó Madara.

Los murmullos y cotilleos se reanudaron ante aquello. La gente dudaba si indicarles quién era la líder del clan, pero finalmente, nadie tuvo que decir nada, puesto que apareció frente a ambos chicos saliendo de una de las cabañas.

\- Yo soy la líder del clan – exclamó Tsunade – pero los Uchiha no son bien recibidos aquí. Marchaos por donde habéis venido.

\- Nos iremos – aclaró Madara – pero él se queda.

Los ojos de Tsunade se fijaron en ese chico rubio que Madara llevaba en brazos. Lo conocía, sabía muy bien quién era ese chico. Por mucho que quisiera obviar la situación, no podía hacerlo.

\- Sálvale y nos iremos – le insistió Madara – tienes mi palabra.

\- ¿Por qué debería ayudar a los Uchiha?

\- Porque no soy yo quien necesita ayuda, sino un Namikaze. Te lo suplico, te lo imploro si quieres, sálvale.

Tsunade chasqueó los labios sabiendo que jamás volvería a escuchar a un Uchiha suplicar por nada ni por nadie. Nunca se había fiado de los Uchiha, pero era cierto que no podía dejar morir a un Namikaze.

\- Metedle dentro, rápido – dijo finalmente abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Shisui observó a Madara de una forma extraña aunque su compañero lo entendió perfectamente. Ninguno de los dos se fiaban de aquello, pero no tenían más remedio que entrar allí si querían salvar a Minato. Madara hizo de tripas corazón y entró cargando a un Minato que había dejado de respirar hacía unos segundos.

\- Déjalo ahí. Tengo que taponar su herida o se desangrará en pocos segundos.

Madara lo dejó en el futón, observando cómo Tsunade trataba de reanimar a ese chico que se moría con rapidez. A cada reanimación de Tsunade, Madara se tensaba y rogaba por que Minato volviera a la vida, por suerte, lo hizo a los pocos segundos.

Los médicos y ayudantes de Tsunade, acudieron enseguida tratando de salvar de la muerte a Minato, pese a que Madara aún no terminaba de entender por qué les ayudaban. Los Yamanaka odiaban a los Uchiha.

\- Salid de aquí, os llamaré cuando lo estabilice – dijo Tsunade hacia ambos Uchiha.

La primera reacción de Madara fue no moverse, no quería salir y perder de vista a ese chico, pero Shisui puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero ayudándole a tomar la decisión.

\- Vamos, aquí sólo estorbaremos. Estará en buenas manos. Los Yamanaka no tienen nada en contra de los Namikaze. Dejémosles hacer su trabajo.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando Madara.

La espera fue larga y tortuosa para ambos. Todos en la aldea les observaban con cautela, con miedo de acercarse a ellos. No quisieron alejarse mucho de aquella casa, pero sabían que tendrían que buscar una zona donde resguardarse aquella noche, porque las nubes amenazaban tormenta y los truenos se podían escuchar en la lejanía.

Llevaban horas allí esperando, desesperándose ante la incertidumbre. Los dedos de Madara se movían entrelazados unos con otros, apretando sus nudillos. Un cuenco de madera con una caliente sopa de miso apareció en su campo de visión. Tsunade aprovechó para sentarse al lado de ambos bajo aquel porche, observando la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Madara.

\- Vivo… por ahora – confirmó Tsunade – no te mentiré… cualquier persona en su estado ahora mismo estaría muerta… tiene suerte de tener a ese demonio en su interior. Lo está manteniendo con vida, pero aun así… está en estado crítico. Nunca he visto a nadie salir con vida de una herida como ésa.

\- Supongo que debo agradecer en parte que ese demonio esté dentro de él.

\- No te equivoques… ese demonio no es ni por asomo un aliado – le dijo Tsunade – tan sólo es egoísta. Minato creó un sello muy complejo, es un chico inteligente. No dejaría salir a ese demonio jamás.

\- Sé que no es él quien asesinó a la gente, al menos lo sé ahora.

\- Ese sello que creó deja que el demonio pase su chakra hacia Minato, pero no le permite poseer al portador. Ese demonio está encerrado y sin embargo… pese a que jamás ayudaría a ese chico, lo está haciendo simplemente porque ató el sello a su vida. Si Minato muere, el demonio muere. Nunca será vuestro aliado, sólo trata de mantenerle con vida por mantenerse él mismo vivo. Si hubiera podido escapar dejándole morir… lo habría hecho.

\- Me da igual sus motivos mientras lo mantenga vivo – dijo Madara. – Lo único que no entiendo… es por qué decidiste ayudarnos. Sé que nos odiáis.

\- Os odiamos por lo que sois – dijo Tsunade – he visto el gran amor que los Uchiha sois capaces de dar, os he visto matar por esos amores y os he visto destruir todo a vuestro paso cuando perdéis a esos amores. Vuestro inmenso amor se convierte en un odio mortal para todos. No confío en vuestro amor porque sé que un día se volverá odio y arrasaréis con todo lo que haya delante, sin embargo, ese chico no tiene la culpa, él nos ayudó. El año pasado el señor feudal quería trasladar la aldea, apartarnos de nuestras tierras y tomar posesión de ellas para hacer campos de cultivo. Minato, como miembro del consejo consiguió evitarlo y dejarnos aquí. Se lo debía.

Madara pareció pensar un segundo las palabras de aquella mujer, todo lo que contaba sobre los Uchiha, sobre los Namikaze y entonces todo pareció encajar de golpe.

\- Es un Uchiha – dijo hacia Shisui y Tsunade – el demonio que está matando a todos es un Uchiha.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Shisui sorprendido.

\- Por lo que acaba de decir… tenemos un amor tan inmenso que al perderlo lo convertimos en odio. Míralo bien, mataron a Izuna y a todo el que se acercó a Minato… lo hicieron porque el asesino estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, se lo estaban robando. Ese amor forjó su odio hacia los demás y cuando ya no pudo seguir matando… su odio fue hacia Minato. Es un Uchiha.

\- Podría ser cualquiera – dijo Shisui.

\- No cualquiera… es alguien que conoce bien a Minato, es alguien que sabía la relación que tenía mi hermano con él… y está marcado… Minato lo marcó.

\- No muchos sabían la relación de tu hermano con Minato – dijo Shisui – aun así… estoy convencido de que si decimos que Minato sigue vivo… el asesino se mostrará. Minato le ha visto, si despierta, dirá su nombre, es un riesgo para él. Ahora tiene que acabar lo que empezó y volverá a por Minato, volverá para matarle.

\- Estoy convencido de ello… pero yo le estaré esperando. Esta vez sé sus intenciones y no dejaré que llegue hasta él.

\- Las próximas horas serán críticas para Minato. Aprovechad para encontrar a su asesino cuanto antes, ahora sabéis que está marcado, encontradle – dijo Tsunade.

Los pasos rápidos de alguien se escucharon entre los charcos de la vía principal de la aldea, seguido por un grito llamando a Tsunade. Una chica de cabello rubio la buscaba con urgencia y preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ino? – preguntó la mujer levantándose del asiento.

\- El Namikaze, tiene otra crisis.

Tsunade ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción de los Uchiha ante las palabras de la joven, salió corriendo hacia la cabaña una vez más y entró observando cómo el cuerpo del chico convulsionaba una vez más como si fuera a entrar en otra parada cardíaca. Madara también había echado a correr y pese a que trataron de detenerle unos guardias en la puerta, les dio un leve empujón y entró para comprobar cómo estaba Minato.

Parecía estar consciente, al menos los ojos los tenía abiertos. Chasqueó los labios frustrado por la situación, sabiendo que lo estaban perdiendo, sabiendo que de no ser por ese maldito demonio que tenía encerrado… hace tiempo que estaría muerto.

\- Aléjate de aquí – le dijo Tsunade tratando de sacarle.

\- Será sólo un segundo, necesito que responda a algo – le dijo Madara.

\- No puede responderte, no está consciente.

\- Él puede que no, pero su cerebro aún funciona. Puedo entrar en él y ver qué fue lo último que vio, necesito que me diga quién es el asesino – dijo enfadado y pese a que Tsunade trató de alejarle, Madara se acercó aún más a Minato encendiendo su sharingan y mirándole fijamente a los ojos para entrar en sus recuerdos.

El cuerpo de Minato dejó de convulsionar durante unos segundos frente a la expectación de los médicos, su pulso cardíaco disminuía y Tsunade supuso que sería gracias a que Madara al estar en su mente, sería capaz de eliminarle parte del dolor y los recuerdos.

Cuando Madara abrió los ojos, se encontró en aquel río. Estaba anocheciendo y Minato lloraba con rabia arrodillado entre las piedras. Quería acercarse a él y consolarle pero sabía que sólo era un recuerdo de su mente, algo que ya había vivido y pasado, no podría hacer nada por él, aun así… dio el primer paso para acercarse cuando observó aquella silueta oculta bajo una larga capa negra que observaba a Minato. No podía verle el rostro, tan sólo los labios que se movían. Estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar su conversación, así que se acercó hasta ambos.

Colocó su mano sobre la capucha del individuo para quitársela, pero tal y como un holograma, su mano atravesó la figura. Sólo era un recuerdo, no podía tocarlos, tan sólo observar lo sucedido. Miró los labios de aquel hombre cuando comenzaron a moverse.

\- Ven conmigo, Minato, podemos estar juntos – escuchó que pronunciaba ese hombre.

\- Eres tú… tú mataste a toda esa gente.

\- Por ti, Minato – sonrió la figura – para mantenerte a salvo. Escapemos juntos. Podemos ser felices.

\- No… - dijo Minato – yo jamás seré feliz con alguien como tú. Mataste a Izuna, y a toda esa gente, a mi mujer… a mi hijo, los mataste a todos.

\- Decide bien, chico… es tu última oportunidad.

\- ¿Vas a matarme a mí también? – dijo levantándose del suelo para mirarle directamente.

\- No me dejas otra opción, jamás podría vencer a Madara – susurró hundiendo la katana en su abdomen.

Minato trató de hablar, trató de alcanzar el kunai de su espalda, pero le fue imposible, sin embargo… Madara observó en silencio cómo colocaba aquel sello en la muñeca del individuo y éste tras el último beso, lo soltaba dejando que cayese en aquella fría agua.

Salió de aquel recuerdo con tanta fuerza y confusión, que su cuerpo cayó al suelo soltando los hombros de un Minato que volvía a convulsionar. Tsunade pidió a sus hombres que sacasen a Madara de allí con rapidez, no podía ocuparse de Minato si ese hombre seguía allí haciendo de las suyas.


	20. El misterio

Capítulo 20: El misterio.

Shisui observó cómo Madara caminaba con rapidez saliendo de aquella cabaña. Parecía enfadado y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse al ver cómo iba directo hacia él.

\- Enséñame las muñecas – le dijo Madara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mis muñecas? ¿Para qué?

\- Que lo hagas – le gritó.

Shisui se remangó enseguida dejando ver las vendas de sus muñecas. Por la mirada que lanzó Madara, no pareció tampoco gustarle aquello, pero no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a desatar las vendas para poder ver qué había bajo ellas pese a que Shisui seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Contento? – preguntó Shisui al ver cómo Madara giraba una y otra vez las muñecas del chico intentando ver algo que no había - ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

\- La marca de Minato.

\- ¿Y te crees que voy a tenerla yo? Estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo – le dijo.

\- Sí es verdad… lo siento… pero saber que es un Uchiha me irrita. Es simplemente inadmisible que uno de los nuestros llegase tan lejos sólo por una obsesión.

\- Creo… que deberíamos descansar hoy. Tú quédate aquí y yo volveré al clan. Alguien debe avisar de lo que ha ocurrido. Si las noticias sobre que Minato está aún vivo corren por el clan, el asesino vendrá a acabar su trabajo y tú estarás aquí esperándole.

\- No dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a él – dijo Madara convencido de ello – vuelve al clan y asegúrate de que todos sepan que Minato está vivo todavía, asegúrate de decirles… que vio a su asesino, así tendrá que venir sí o sí a terminar lo que empezó.

Dos días pasaron desde aquello, dos eternos días donde parecía que Minato se recuperaba antes de sufrir de nuevo otra crisis. El demonio tardaría demasiado tiempo en curar aquella herida, pero parecía que cada vez los ataques eran menos frecuentes, aun así, Tsunade no dejaba de vigilar a ese chico y administrarle sedante suficiente para mantenerle dormido.

Esos dos días… habían sido como una caza de brujas. Shisui y Madara habían tratado de encontrar la marca del asesino, la marca que Minato había dejado pero se habían dado cuenta de que casi todos los Uchiha llevaban los brazos vendados. Habían tenido que forzar la situación de mil maneras diferentes para que se quitasen las vendas, hasta tirarles el té encima si era necesario y, al final, aún seguían buscando. Obito al darse cuenta de cómo estaban ambos derramando bebidas y observando las muñecas, se había sorprendido y había acabado por preguntar sobre el tema. Tras mostrar sus muñecas voluntariamente a ambos, no tuvieron más remedio que resoplar y darle parte de la información para que les ayudase a buscar al asesino que andaba suelto por el clan.

Obito aprovechó el silencio de Madara para sentarse a su lado. Ambos mirando el horizonte en aquel clan en el que no se sentían cómodos. Los Yamanaka no dejaban de mirar a los Uchiha que últimamente rondaban por su aldea.

\- No nos quieren aquí – susurró Obito al ver lo nerviosos que estaban todos los del clan.

\- Lo sé. En cuanto Minato se recupere, lo llevaré a su clan y podremos dejar a los Yamanaka con su vida. No tendrán que aguantarnos más.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con el asesino? Si no lo encuentras, seguirá matando a gente por ese chico.

\- Lo sé – dijo Madara.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pista más sobre quién puede ser?

\- Aún no – susurró Madara mientras colocaba sus manos tapando su boca. Parecía pensativo y hasta para Obito, eso significaba que sabía más de lo que contaba, o por lo menos… pensaba en algo.

\- Madara – escucharon ambos que un hombre pronunciaba su nombre – te necesitamos en la reunión.

\- No puedo ir, padre – dijo Madara sin más.

\- Es urgente y ese chico no va a cambiar su estado de un día a otro, así que más vale que acudas a la reunión. Los Namikaze no son de nuestra incumbencia pero tú, como futuro líder del clan, vas a tener que ocuparte de tu clan. No nos decepciones – insistió su padre con una dura mirada.

\- Ve – dijo Obito – yo me quedaré a vigilar y Shisui no creo que tarde en volver.

\- De acuerdo.

Madara se levantó para asistir a esa reunión tan importante de la que su padre hablaba. Obito simplemente resopló y miró las nubes que iban a cubrir aquella preciosa luna llena que hoy dominaba el oscuro cielo. Ni siquiera era una buena señal y menos aún, al ver cómo empezaba a enrojecer.

Shisui miraba aquella luna desde la segunda filera de árboles del bosque. Agazapado entre la frondosidad de ellos, observó a Madara llegar hasta él y sentarse a su lado. Tampoco tardó en llegar el padre de Madara hasta ellos con cara de enfado.

\- Espero que no os estéis confundiendo – susurró.

\- Nosotros tampoco – dijo Madara mirando hacia Obito y la cabaña donde se encontraba Minato.

\- Es él – dijo Shisui muy seguro.

\- Vosotros mismos dijisteis que no tenía la marca – confirmó el padre de Madara mirando hacia Obito.

\- Para un Uchiha es fácil ocultar algo cuando sabes qué es lo que buscan. Puede crear una ilusión o incluso aprender algún truco para ocultar la marca, pero estoy seguro… es él. Sólo dos personas sabíamos de la relación de Izuna con Minato, y yo no dije nada – confirmó Shisui.

\- Si os equivocáis…

\- Si es un Uchiha el culpable, toda la ley de los Uchiha caerá sobre él. No dejaré impune el asesinato de mi hermano, mucho menos si ha sido uno de los nuestros – afirmó Madara con seriedad – sólo atacaré cuando lo confirme, por eso estamos aquí. Piensa que estamos en una reunión… no sabe que le observamos. Es el momento oportuno para que intente acabar con lo que empezó.

El padre de Madara observó la concentración tanto de su hijo como de Shisui, que no dejaban de vigilar a Obito y sus movimientos. Para Madara, aquella luna nunca había significado nada bueno, tan sólo se ponía de aquel tono cuando sucedía alguna tragedia u ocurriría en breve.

El tiempo transcurría lento y en silencio. Las nubes ocultaban la luna indicando la tormenta que se avecinaba, todos los del clan se habían refugiado en sus casas y tan sólo la cabaña donde Minato residía seguía con luz. Tsunade le visitaba de vez en cuando preocupada por sus continuas crisis. Pese a la lluvia que comenzó a caer y los rayos que iluminaron el cielo, los tres Uchiha permanecieron en sus puestos viendo cómo Obito seguía allí sentado en el banco sin hacer el más mínimo gesto. Por un momento, todos empezaron a dudar de si realmente era inocente y estaban malinterpretando las cosas. Era posible que el auténtico asesino ya supiera de la trampa o sus planes, que estuviera utilizando la figura de Obito para sus planes y, aun así, Shisui seguía fijo y convencido de que debía ser su compañero pese a la leve duda que le inundaba y el temor a equivocarse.

\- Tiene que ser él – pronunció Shisui.

\- Cálmate – murmuró Madara.

\- Son las cinco de la madrugada. Debería hacerlo rápido antes de que tú volvieras de la supuesta reunión.

\- Quizá esté indeciso, quizá aún piense que puede salvarle y estar con él. Démosle algo más de tiempo.

\- Está despierto – se escuchó el grito de Tsunade al salir de la cabaña, algo que captó la atención de Obito y de los otros tres Uchiha escondidos - ¿Dónde está Madara? – preguntó al ver a Obito.

\- En una reunión importante. No tardará en volver.

\- Debería informarle.

\- Puedes ir a avisarle si quieres – comentó Obito – yo me quedaré a vigilarle. Puedo avisarte si sufre otra crisis o a alguno de tus ayudantes.

\- De acuerdo – dijo al final Tsunade pese a que no se fiaba del todo de un Uchiha – volveré enseguida.

Tsunade salió a paso ligero de la aldea aunque al internarse en el bosque, los tres Uchihas la abordaron para apartarla de aquella cabaña. Sabían que ahora sería el momento oportuno para Obito si realmente quería acabar las cosas, porque un Minato despierto… decidiría si contaba quién era el asesino o no. Tsunade se sorprendió al verles allí, pero mantuvo el silencio y escuchó con atención el plan de aquellos chicos para identificar al asesino.

\- Se mueve – dijo Shisui al ver cómo Obito se levantaba y entraba en la cabaña donde estaba Minato.

\- Voy a ir – dijo Madara.

\- Que no te vea.

\- Crearé una ilusión. Ni siquiera sabrá que yo estoy allí – le aclaró.

\- De acuerdo.

Obito entró en aquella habitación esperando encontrarse con un Minato algo mejor que las otras veces, pero en su lugar, observó en silencio cómo ese chico seguía respirando con dificultad, con el torso aún desnudo y vendado pero con los ojos abiertos pese a la mascarilla que le habían puesto para que respirase mejor. No creyó que en aquel momento pudiera hablar y seguramente no lo haría en algunos días, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarle más tiempo allí. Había tenido la esperanza todo ese tiempo de que muriese en alguna de sus crisis o incluso que recapacitase sobre su decisión. Nada le habría hecho mayor ilusión que irse con Minato, pero sabía lo cabezón y terco que era Minato, lo enamorado que estaba de Madara.

\- ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil, chico? – preguntó Obito en un susurro apareciendo ante la vista de Minato – era muy fácil haber estado juntos, nada de esto tendría que haber ocurrido, pero aquí estás… aquí estoy yo, haciendo lo que nunca habría deseado – sonrió con dulzura acariciando el flequillo de Minato – lo siento, chico… nos veremos en otra vida.

Obito desenfundó su katana levantándola a dos manos sobre el cuerpo de Minato, pero antes de que la espada golpease contra él, alguien detuvo sus manos impidiéndole asestar el golpe. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarse a Madara frente a él, con la seriedad en sus ojos y dispuesto a lo que fuera. Quizá podría haber pensado una excusa… pero nada le habría salvado de aquello, Madara no se creería nada tras ver esa escena.

\- Shisui tenía razón, tan sólo tú sabías que Izuna y Minato estaban juntos. Eras su alumno, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle algo así? No entendía cómo no se defendió de su agresor, cómo pudo caer tan fácil mi hermano, ahora lo entiendo. No esperó jamás que su alumno le atacase. Le pillaste por sorpresa, pero ese truco no te servirá conmigo.

La mano de Minato trató de levantarse para alcanzar la chaqueta de Madara, pero éste le lanzó una mirada de reojo intentando calmarle, pidiéndole que esperase. Con dulzura, cogió su mano y, tras una suave caricia de sus dedos en la palma, la dejó de nuevo sobre la colcha retomando la mirada con un frustrado Obito.

\- No le toques – le gritó Obito enfurecido.

\- ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir? – sonrió Madara – hazte a la idea, este chico jamás te querrá y menos después de saber todo lo que has hecho.

\- No me dejas otra opción que cambiar de plan – sonrió Obito – ya no puedo volver al clan, todos sabéis quién soy, así que tampoco me hace falta matarle. Te mataré a ti y luego me llevaré lejos a Minato.

\- ¿Vas a secuestrarle? – sonrió Madara - ¿A dejarle encadenado y encerrado para siempre en algún lugar sólo con tal de tenerle tú?

\- Si así consigo estar con él, por mí está bien. Podía haber sido diferente si hubiera aceptado voluntariamente, pero tampoco me disgusta la idea de hacerlo por las malas siempre y cuando esté a mi lado.

\- Siempre será por las malas con él y lo sabes. Siempre tratará de huir de tu lado aunque me mates. Lo malo de tu plan… es que tiene un gran fallo, para llevártelo tendrás que matarme, porque no vas a llevártelo ni a hacerle nada mientras yo esté aquí – le amenazó Madara.

\- Vamos fuera entonces y arreglemos esto – le retó Obito con una sonrisa.

\- Te sigo.

Obito fue el primero en teleportarse fuera de aquella cabaña pero Madara esperó un segundo antes de hacerlo. Quería volver a ver aquellos azules ojos una vez más, quería disculparse con él por su comportamiento. Estaba casi seguro que ganaría la batalla, pero por si algo le ocurriera al final, prefería arreglar todas sus meteduras de pata con ese chico.

\- Al final no eras tú Minato – sonrió Madara – sé que creías que eras tú el asesino pero no, creaste un sello increíble, ese demonio está encerrado en ti pero no puede salir, jamás te controlará. Lamento haberte creído ese día, no sabía que amabas a mi hermano y sé la culpabilidad que sientes por enamorarte ahora de mí, sientes que traicionas a Izuna pero quiero que sepas… que no es cierto. Mi hermano ha muerto, nos duele a ambos, pero sé que no querría verte solo, preferiría verte feliz a mi lado, que verte triste el resto de tu vida. Así que deja de sentirte culpable por este amor y cuando vuelva… arreglaremos lo de nuestros clanes si es que consigues perdonarme por el daño que te hice. Lamento mucho haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte, porque eres la persona que mueve mi vida, eres por la que late mi corazón, por eso voy a arreglar esta situación ahora mismo. Volveré – le dijo Madara dándole un beso en la frente – volveré contigo, te lo prometo.

Sin mirar atrás, Madara salió de allí para seguir a Obito hasta una zona más tranquila, lejos de Minato y de la posibilidad de herirle en su batalla y es que estaba convencido de que sería un duro contrincante, pero él también lo sería. Cuando su padre falleciese se convertiría en el líder del clan y estas acciones no iba a permitirlas jamás, eso lo iba a dejar claro ya desde un inicio. Después pensaría cómo arreglaría la situación con Minato y cómo convencería a su clan para poder tenerle como su esposo, algo que tampoco creía que sería fácil, pero resolvería los problemas de uno en uno. Ahora lo importante… era terminar con las masacres de Obito Uchiha.

**_Epílogo:_**

Una chica rubia caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo del clan Uchiha. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que acabaría allí, en la casa del futuro líder del clan más prestigioso y temido de toda la zona y, sin embargo, caminaba apenas sin miedo, sabiendo que ella era parte importante en aquel plan, sintiendo que pese a que seguramente jamás la querrían como deseaba, era afortunada de ser la elegida.

Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta escuchando las sonrisas que se escuchaban tras la puerta, aquellas voces masculinas y los jadeos. Quizá el resto de clanes jamás entenderían aquello, ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué aceptó una situación así, pero no se arrepentía de poder ser de ayuda tanto para su clan, como para un chico que había conseguido resurgir de las cenizas a todos los Namikaze. Le trataban de héroe, decían que era el mejor Namikaze y seguramente no llegaría a líder del clan por culpa de la sangre hereditaria, pero sería parte del liderazgo del clan Uchiha, el consejero fiel del futuro líder, el esposo legal en aquella situación.

Tocó a la puerta con suavidad y las risas se detuvieron un segundo para cederle el paso. Su fino vestido de lino se movió con elegancia ante la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó la chica con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Claro, te estábamos esperando – dijo Madara acercándose hasta el borde de la cama y quedándose de rodillas en ella para tenderle la mano.

La chica se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano sobre la de un Madara que la cerró al instante sobre la suya invitándola a subir a la cama con ellos. Ella dudó un momento, pero al final, apoyó también sus rodillas en el colchón subiendo a su lado.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Madara – no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

\- Quiero hacerlo – le dijo con seguridad mirando esta vez a Minato Namikaze tumbado al otro lado de la cama – si ésta es la única forma de que estéis juntos, quiero hacerlo.

\- No te sientas obligada – le dijo Minato esta vez – ya sé lo que es llevar el peso del clan sobre tus hombros y es una pesada carga para cualquiera.

\- Lo hago voluntariamente – sonrió ella – tú salvaste al clan, nos salvaste a todos de los saqueos, de las burlas del resto de clanes, cargaste todo el peso y lo único que querías era estar con él – dijo mirando a Madara – ni siquiera te habrían dejado eso porque no puede darte descendencia. Yo te la daré, te daré la descendencia que buscan para que puedas estar al lado de Madara.

Madara resopló un segundo. Ni siquiera se había planteado aquella opción cuando dio el sí, ni lo pensó. Tan sólo tenía en mente que quería estar con Minato a cualquier precio y éste… era el precio. Las familias de ambos les habían pedido descendencia legítima de sus clanes, así que tuvieron ambos que buscar una chica de su clan para poder tener las descendencias que ellos no podrían.

Aun así, pese a que les dejaron casarse y ambas chicas vivirían en su casa siendo las madres de sus hijos, el saber que podían estar juntos los dos, era suficiente para ellos, pero por algún motivo, Minato aún temblaba ligeramente.

\- Cálmate – le sonrió Madara – te lo prometí, siempre estaré a tu lado. No voy a dejarte solo.

\- Es que… siento como si estuviera traicionando a todos – dijo Minato al final – a ella porque le quito su posibilidad de que alguien la quiera, a ti por tener que tener sexo con ella, por tener un hijo con ella, a tu supuesta chica Uchiha que también acabará haciendo esto contigo… yo… me siento raro.

\- Estoy bien con esto – dijo la chica sonrojada – te lo prometo. Sólo es un hijo y podré verlo siempre que quiera, podré casarme después de esto, Minato, sólo… os han pedido uno.

\- ¿Ves? – sonrió Madara – ella está bien y por mí no te preocupes, querré a ese niño como si fuera nuestro, no lo separarán de ti ni de su madre, vais a vivir en el mismo clan, su casa está justo al lado. Sé que es raro pero te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado. Aunque estés con ella esta noche en la cama o las que hagan falta hasta que se quede embarazada, yo estaré aquí en la misma cama contigo. Tómalo como una experiencia nueva. Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos a estar tú y yo solos.

\- No sé si puedo compartirte con otra persona – dijo Minato.

\- Podrás, estoy seguro de ello, porque es algo pasajero y porque sabes que sólo te amo a ti. Todo esto pasará y volveremos a estar juntos, tú y yo solos. Disfruta hoy de esto, mañana cuando la otra chica Uchiha esté aquí, tú estarás a mi lado. Puedo compartirte si sé que al final… la recompensa será que estaremos juntos.

\- Sí… creo que te entiendo – sonrió Minato con un sonrojo – si sale bien… sólo será una vez.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Madara antes de besar sus labios – ahora acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Minato se enderezó un poco en la cama quedando sentado en el colchón, besando con mayor pasión a Madara mientras la chica les observaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer allí en medio de ambos.

\- Empezaré yo hasta que te sientas más cómodo – le dijo Madara a Minato – pero es una Namikaze… debes ser tú quien acabe todo esto.

\- Lo sé. Un último sacrificio – sonrió Minato – un último por ti, por nosotros.

\- Sí, Minato, ya no importan los clanes… sólo nosotros. Es nuestro último sacrificio.

Tal y como dijo Madara, él fue quien, con suavidad y mucho respeto, tumbó a la chica en medio de ambos para iniciar las caricias pese a que seguía sin querer soltar los labios de Minato. Pudo haberle dejado solo para que estuviera más tranquilo, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo realmente. Ambos preferían estar juntos en todas sus relaciones, aunque tuvieran que incorporar a alguien más. No volverían a separarse o eso se habían prometido. Sabían que era una locura, que aquello no lo aceptaría ningún clan excepto los suyos, pero tendrían sus descendencias y por fin… podrían estar juntos sin complicaciones.

Madara aprovechó la mano libre con la que no estaba preparando a la chica para dirigirla hacia el miembro de Minato, escuchando aquel suspiro de placer que él dejó escapar algo oculto entre los jadeos que la chica también intentaba acallar.

Las manos de Minato, aún temblorosas e indecisas por toda aquella situación, fueron primero al torso de su esposo. Podía ver aquel anillo en su dedo, ese anillo que indicaba a ambos que por fin eran el uno del otro gracias a que sus clanes habían aceptado siempre y cuando… ellos aceptasen esa situación tan extraña. Observando el anillo, fue cuando se decidió a llevar la otra mano hacia el pecho de la chica, subiendo su mano desde el ombligo hacia sus pechos.

Madara, al ver cómo Minato empezaba a actuar con la que sería su pareja esa noche, dejó de tocar a la chica y puso su mano sobre la que Minato tenía apoyada en su pecho mientras la otra la apartaba de su miembro para colocarla tras el cabello de su esposo y obligarle a profundizar aquel beso.

\- Cálmate – le susurró una vez más – lo estás haciendo bien. Esta noche… estaremos tú y yo solos.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Minato – lo estoy deseando.

\- Y yo.

Ambos intentaron centrarse el uno en el otro sin descuidar a la chica. Ella les estaba haciendo el mayor de los favores, no tenía por qué haber aceptado aquella situación y, sin embargo, lo había hecho por ellos. Durante los siguientes minutos y pese a que la chica tenía vergüenza de entrar en medio de ambos, acabó participando para excitar a los dos. Todos allí eran conscientes de que querían acabar aquello lo más rápido posible, sólo era una obligación. En cuanto Minato sintió que sus dedos se humedecían en la entrada de la chica, besó a Madara antes de susurrar en sus labios.

\- Voy a hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo – le animó Madara – déjame entonces ayudarte un poco.

Minato se posicionó mejor y dirigiendo con su mano, introdujo su miembro en la entrada de aquella chica. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Madara, pensó como si fuera él aquella persona. No se detuvo hasta entrar al fondo pero no se movió hasta que sintió que podía empezar a hacerlo sin hacer daño. Apenas llevaba unos segundos moviéndose, cuando sintió las manos de Madara en su trasero, abriendo sus nalgas y posicionándose también de tal forma para penetrarle. El sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos, tanto en Minato como en aquella chica que veía la situación.

\- Relájate y disfruta – le sonrió Madara – sólo… céntrate en llegar.

\- Vale – le dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

Madara entró en él con suavidad, abriéndose camino hasta que ya no pudo acceder más, dejándose invadir por aquel gemido que Minato dejó escapar sintiendo la presión en ambos lados, tanto en su miembro dentro de aquella chica, como la presión que ejercía el pene de Madara dentro de él.

\- Voy a moverme – sonrió Madara consiguiendo así que los gemidos de Minato salieran en cuanto sintió aquel movimiento.

Minato trató de moverse mientras intentaba acompasarse a los movimientos de su esposo. Nunca antes había intentado nada como aquello y seguramente para Madara también era algo nuevo, pero no podía negar que el placer que sentía era inmenso. Puede que no todo de aquella experiencia fuera malo.

\- Joder – dejó escapar Minato en una de aquellas veces al sentir el placer.

Su frente se apoyó contra la clavícula de la chica que se encontraba bajo él mientras Madara seguía moviéndose aún más rápido de lo que él conseguiría. Sus piernas temblaban y pese a que trataba de mantener el ritmo por la chica bajo él, a veces le era imposible y debía detenerse dejando que Madara siguiera. Los gemidos de los tres llenaron la habitación y en pocos segundos, Minato fue el primero en correrse dentro de aquella chica que tendría que darle su descendencia Namikaze.

Madara sintió enseguida cuando su esposo se había ido, todo su cuerpo se relajó de golpe, su respiración entrecortada trataba de recuperarse al igual que el de la chica, pero él siguió un poco más buscando esta vez su propio placer. Una vez acabó, le indicaron a la chica dónde podía ducharse mientras ellos esperaban pacientemente en la cama a que ella terminase.

\- Nunca me contaste qué ocurrió en aquella batalla – recalcó Minato mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el pecho de Madara y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

\- No hay mucho que contar – dijo Madara sin más – ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. No volverá a molestar y es lo único que deberías saber – sonrió.

**_Flashback_**

_La lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo de ambos ninjas. Madara estaba allí de pie, observando el leve riachuelo llevarse la sangre del que había sido el mayor asesino en su clan. No se sentía feliz al tener que eliminar a uno de los suyos, pero sabía que era necesario. Miró al cielo dejando que las gotas impregnasen su ensangrentado rostro y se llevasen la sangre que le había salpicado._

_Su brazo estaba herido y parte de su cuerpo tenía cortes y quemaduras por la intensidad de la batalla, pero no le importaba mucho su dolor, tan sólo se centraba en el alivio que le suponía saber que Minato estaría vivo y a salvo a partir de aquel momento. Obito yacía muerto a sus pies._

_Observó el lugar y tomó una de las flores típicas que nacían en el clan Uchiha, la orquídea, la flor que el emperador había elegido como su emblema pero que nacía voluntariamente en el clan Uchiha. Arrancó una y la lanzó sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Obito Uchiha._

\- _Por Izuna – susurró Madara dejando caer la flor sobre él – que encuentres la paz que no tuviste en vida._

_Guardó su katana echando un último vistazo a ese cuerpo que pronto recibiría un funeral por parte de su clan. Él ni siquiera quería cargar el cuerpo, los suyos se ocuparían de Obito. Iba a retirarse cuando observó a Minato de pie tras él, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y tan débil como estaba momentos antes._

\- _Ey… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías moverte – le dijo Madara acercándose a él y cogiéndolo en brazos._

\- _Quería… quería saber si estabas a salvo._

\- _Estoy bien – le aclaró con una sonrisa – pero tú no, debes descansar. Creí que no hablarías en días._

\- _El demonio está curándome, puedo moverme… más o menos y he priorizado la recuperación de la garganta para poder decirte las cosas, quería decirte quién era el asesino, aunque he llegado tarde._

\- _Me lo dijiste Minato – sonrió Madara – lo marcaste y me indicaste el camino a seguir. Aún estás muy débil._

\- _Pero quería ayudarte si tenías problemas._

\- _Y te lo agradezco, pero ésta era mi batalla, Minato. Lamento todo lo que mi clan te ha hecho pasar y entendería que no quisieras venir a un clan así._

\- _Quiero estar contigo – le dijo – pero nuestros clanes…_

\- _Yo me ocuparé de buscar una solución para la descendencia, pero voy a casarme contigo, aunque tenga que fugarme. No creo que mi padre prefiera perder al futuro líder del clan a aceptarte a ti. Una solución habrá._

\- _Yo… perdí a Kushina y… perdí a… perdí a mi hijo – susurró Minato derramando las primeras lágrimas._

\- _Lo sé, lo vi en tus recuerdos. No volverá a pasar. Yo no dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por algo así, nadie volverá a hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a los que te importen. Así tenga que aniquilar incluso a alguno de mi clan._

\- _No sabía que era Obito, creí…_

\- _Creíste que eras tú por ese demonio, pero no es cierto, creaste un gran sello, lo contiene a la perfección. De Obito me he encargado yo, no volverá a molestarte. A partir de ahora, sólo importamos tú y yo, lucharé por ti._

\- _Yo también lucharé por ti – le susurró Minato – estaremos juntos, sé que encontraremos una solución para estarlo._

\- _Claro que sí – le recalcó Madara – claro que la encontraremos – vamos, te llevo de nuevo al clan Yamanaka. No deberías andar bajo esta lluvia en estas condiciones, sigues débil. No quiero que enfermes ahora que estás recuperándote._

\- _Lamento lo de tu hermano, yo… le quería._

\- _Lo sé y sé que él te amaba, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti pero eso no debe hacerte sentir culpable. Tienes todo el derecho a volver a enamorarte._

\- _Pero eres su hermano…_

\- _¿Quién mejor entonces para cuidarte y protegerte? Los dos te amamos, te protegeré y te amaré por mí y por él, te lo aseguro._

\- _Tú siempre suenas romántico – se sonrojó Minato._

\- _Sólo contigo – sonrió Madara – sólo contigo puedo ser así. Tú sacas lo mejor de la gente._

_Los dos se fundieron en aquel intenso beso bajo la lluvia, rozando y jugando con sus lenguas mientras Minato acariciaba el cabello mojado de Madara y éste seguía sosteniéndole en brazos dispuesto a llevarlo de nuevo junto a Tsunade. Ambos sabían que la lucha no había finalizado, ahora faltaba la peor de las partes, convencer a sus clanes de la intención de estar juntos, de casarse, pero al menos… los dos estaban seguros y convencidos de que no pensaban separarse y que ese problema, lo afrontarían juntos._

**_Fin_**


End file.
